Las Hermanas NekO!
by Yuunieh Skylark
Summary: Haru, la chica mas alegre de la familia Vongola termina en un dilema que involucra al guardián de la nube y al mejor amigo de este, el mismo día Tsuna le ofrece unos pastelillos que harán cambiarle sus actitudes a cada resplandor lunar.
1. Los Pastelillos MagicOs

**Bueno unas aclaraciones antes de empezar: **

**Los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn! No me pertenecen. **

**-"" cuando hablan los personajes**

**** el pensamiento de estos**

**() cuando les fastidio interrumpiendo la historia**

**Cursiva: cuando andan en sus pensamientos, leen cartas y cuando hablan por teléfono**

**Tengan por seguro que aparecesan personajes que no tienen nada que ver con el anime asi que si se preguntan luego que onda quien es el jeje no se preocupen solo usen su imaginacion eh imaginence como es el personaje a su antojo iio asi ago a veces jojojojo.  
**

**Una breve introducción: **_Haru, la chica mas alegre de la familia Vongola termina en un dilema que involucra al guardián de la nube y al mejor amigo de este, el mismo día Tsuna le ofrece unos pastelillos que harán cambiarle sus actitudes a cada resplandor lunar._

**Los Pastelillos mágicos**

Era un día normal en la ciudad de Namimori, El sol a su máximo esplendor hizo que sus rayos fueran a parar en el rostro de una chica de cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba un poco mas halla de los hombros y de tez blanca como la misma nieve ella fue abriendo sus ojos muy perezosamente, se fue levantando igual de perezosa, se froto los ojos para así poderlos abrir sin la molestia del sol, se fue incorporando para levantarse de la cama y llegar a la ventana para correr sus cortinas junto con la ventana, la chica observo a fuera de esta y sintiendo la brisa atenúo a decir:

-"Mm...parece que hoy será un bonito día hehe"-se dijo para si cuando escucho a su madre llamarle.

-"!! podrías ir a comprar unas cosas que necesito a la tienda?"-grito desde el primer piso.

-"Haai!"- fue lo único que dijo para comenzar a arreglar su cuarto y cambiarse de ropa que consistía: en una blusa negra sin tirantes un pescador de color azul marino y un sudadero de un celeste cielo. Al terminar de arreglarse bajo a donde se encontraba su madre.

-"Aquí tienes la lista de los que necesito hija"-decía mientras le entregaba la lista-"aquí tienes el dinero, por favor ten mucho cuidado, vale?"-mientras le daba una sonrisa a su hija.

Haru levanto la mano en pose de victoria- "Dont Worry, Ya veras como Haru Miura Regresa sana y salva"-termino diciendo para poder salir de su casa.

Mientras en la casa de de los "sawada" un joven de cabellos puntiagudos de colores castaños claros se encontraba sentado viendo, con algo de pavor un paquete que se encontraba en su mesa de noche, con sus ojos igual de castaños fijos en la etiqueta del remitente que decía:"Reborn"

Suspiro para sus adentros-"Re-Reborn sale a visitar a fon unos días y solo pasando tres días ya a enviado un paquete desde china!?"-se decía el joven Vongola, dudoso de abrir el paquete que se encontraba frente suyo, ya haberlo meditado bastante (Demasiado diría yo xDD) se dispuso a abrir el paquete encontrándose con otro de forma redonda color corinto y con decoraciones florares de color dorado y encima de este venia una carta, Tsuna la abrió.

_Tsuna_

_Aquí envío unos tradicionales pastelillos chinos que fon me a recomendad, necesito que se los entregues tanto a Kyoko como a Haru, asegúrate de entregárselos mejor si se los das cuando estén juntas, diles que es un regalo de mi parte._

_Reborn_

_P.D. Deja de holgazanear y ve a entrenar con tus Guardianes ya como estas de vacaciones no debes de andar Flojeando __Ciao-su__ y si te comos un solo pastelillo te disparo._

Tsuna no pudo evitar ponerse azul al terminar de leer la carta, no pensó di dos veces se arreglo para salir pero cuando ya salía su madre le llamo para que bajase a desayunar, se detuvo unos instantes y escucho como su estomago comenzó a rugir del hambre.

-"….La amenaza de Reborn puede esperar un rato-se dijo mientras dejaba el paquete para redirigirse a la cocina.

Haru ya regresaba a su casa de hacer las compras que le encargo su madre Haru ya andaba impaciente por comer ya que salio de la casa sin desayunar y no podía esperar ni un segundo mas para probar las delicias de su madre, pero su felicidad se le fue interrumpida por un ruido que provenía de una callejón ¿acaso un gato?, Haru se fue acercando de donde provenían los maullidos del gato…mas bien gatos. Noto como una pandilla de gatos atacaba a un pajarito amarillento que intentaba volar por su vida pero al parecer se había lastimado un ala por causa de uno de ellos, Haru voto las cosas que tenia para ir corriendo hacia ellos cuando noto como una gato ya le había clavado las garras al pobre y justo cuando iba a morderle Haru se interpuso entre ellos colocando su mano y recibiendo la mordida en vez del pajarito, esta empujo al gato por causa del dolor tomo al pajarito en sus manos recogió las cosas que tiro al suelo y se fue corriendo a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa llevo las cosas rápido a la cocina y de paso jalo el botiquín de emergencia se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a curar las heridas del amarillento, después de los momentos de desesperación para que este no muriera, Escucho como su madre tocaba su puerta diciendo-"Haru puedo pasar?"-Haru solo afirmo sin voltear a ver a su madre ella se coloco justo al lado de su hija noto al nuevo amigo de Haru y cuando volteo su vista a su hija se asombro de cómo su hija estaba sangrando de la mano izquierda-"Haru que te ah pasado en la mano?".

Haru no entendía y volteo a ver su mano y recordó cuando aquel gato le había mordido por defender al pajarito-"ah..Bueno…hehehe no es nada Oka-san"-su madre le reprendió con un golpecito en su cabeza.

-"Como que nada? Esta herida puede infectarse!-dijo con cierto tono molesto tomando su mano y comenzado a limpiarla para ponerle unas vendas-"Listo ten mas cuidado Hija"-La chica asintió avergonzada-"Bien debes de tener hambre ven baja a comer.

-Haai!-dijo sonriendo, volteo a ver a su nuevo amigo dormido se levanto de su mesita de noche recogió una pequeña manta y la acurruco debajo del pajarito para que pudiera dormir un poquito mas a gusto, y escucho que el pajarito murmuro ¿Namimori? En eso momento a Haru le recorrió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo-E-espero que no seas quien pienso que seas…-con cierto temor la chica salio de su habitación.

Después de que Haru desayuno tomo un poco de pan que reciente mente había comprado en la panadería, al subir a su habitación noto como el pajarito ya se encontraba moviendo pero no muy bien, ya que se encontraba mal herido-"Ah! No debes moverte! Estas herido!"-dijo acercándosele para poder acurrucarlo de nuevo.-"Listo, debes de tener hambre pequeño-Dijo Haru mientras le cortaba un pedacito de pan y se lo ofrecía pero este negó en aceptarlo-"OH! Hehe descuida mira no esta envenenado"-dijo metiéndose el pedacito de pan en su boca corto otro Pedazo de pan y se lo metió de nuevo a su boca cuando corto otro ya se lo iba a comer cuando el pajarito grito un "phy"-"OH lo siento jeje es que esta tan rico"-dijo dándole el pedacito de pan.

Después de haber alimentado al pajarito se levanto ya que el teléfono comenzó a sonar y como su madre había salido después de desayunar no tubo de otra que ir a contestar.

-"Mochi, Mochi! Habla a la familia Miura en que puedo ayudarle?-dijo con cortesía.

-_"Ah, Haru-chan…"_Dijo la voz por el teléfono, voz que Haru reconoció.

-"Ah Kyoko-chan! que ocurre?"-pregunto

-_"Podríamos encontrarnos hoy en la pastelerilla?"-_pregunto su amiga.

-"Eh?..ah cierto hoy es nuestro día, no? Mmm…claro dime a que hora?"

-_"Mmm…Podríamos encontrarnos en una hora? Además Tsuna-san Llamo hace un rato quería entregarnos algo-_Dijo su amiga

-"Tsuna-san? Haai! Entonces ahí te veré, nos veremos luego Kyoko-chan-Dijo colgando el teléfono, después de colgar se dirigió a su habitación a toda prisa muy emocionada, cuando entro a su cuarto miro al pequeño que intentaba volar-"Ah oye!, no debes volar aun debes de descansar"

-"Hibari, Hibari!!"-Decía el amarillento pajarito-Haru al escuchar ese nombre el mal presentimiento que tubo hace unas horas atrás le carcomió de nuevo.

-"Hi-Hibari? T-tu eres Hibir?-dijo tomándolo en sus manos.

Hibir asintió, luego comenzó a decir-"Hibir, Hibir así me llamo"

-"Eso me temía"-un Aura de miedo rodeo a Haru-"SI HIBARI-SAN SE ENTERA DE QUE ESTAS MALERIDO Y EN MI CASA QUERRA…"-Haru comenzó a imaginarse a un Hibari realmente molesto-"OH Haru es muy joven para morir aun! No me eh casado con Tsuna-san"-Se dijo así misma pensando en como lo tomaría el terrible dueño de un angelito como Hibir.

-Haru?-repitió Hibir-"Haru, Haru! Amiga de Hibir?-pregunto.

-"OH?-Haru se sorprendió de lo listo que es Hibir, esta sonrío muy dulcemente-Haai! Haru y Hibir Best Friends"-dijo Haru acurrucando de nuevo a Hibir-"Nee Hibir, Haru-chan debe salir por un rato! Podrías cuidar de la casa mientras regreso?-Pregunto tapándole.

-Haai! Hibir cuida casa!-dijo mientras levantaba una ala.

-"jeje arigatou Hibir-san entonces me voy prometo traerte algo delicioso, procura descansar tratare de avisar a tu dueño que estas en mi casa. _*SOLO ESPERO QUE NO ME MATE_*-Eso ultimo lo pensó a chorros de lagrimas.

Haru salio de su casa en dirección hacia la pastelerilla en el centro de Namimori, al llegar miro a su alrededor miro su reloj y noto que había salido 15min antes de su casa no tenia mas que esperar miro como la gente pasaba con sus parejas todas melosas, ¿ acaso andaban en esa época?, no aun hacia falta meses para que llegara ¿entonces por que?, fue cuando lo vio al chico mas temible por toda Namimori: "Hibari kyouya" dijo en un susurro, todo su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar a su amigo mal herido.

-_*Muy bien Haru ve y dile que su amigo esta en tu casa mal herido…SI CLARO CONDENATE ASI DE FACIL HARU!, no muy bien veamos ¿Cómo se lo digo? Huy esto seria mucho mas fácil si el no fuera…pues como es! Aaah que problema!! Creo que no hay de otra.-_Haru andaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no hoyo cuando sus amigos llegaron y ya llevaban un buen rato tratando de llamar su atención.

-HARU-CHAN!!- grito Kyoko, al fin captando la atención de esta, Haru se volteo saludándoles y hasta incluso les pregunto cundo habían llegado-"pues ya un buen rato y otro rato mientras tratábamos de llamar tu atención".

-"Eh? Lo siento es que estoy en un problema muy grueso"-dijo sin pensar.

-"que clase de problema? Tal vez podamos ayudarte"-Dijo Tsuna.

-"Eh?...-miro a sus amigos preocupados-"ah! No lo siento jeje la verdad es un problema muy pequeño así que no se preocupen Haru Miura podrá resolverlo!!"-dijo haciendo su pose de victoria.

Ambos chicos la miraron Kyoko con una sonrisa sincera y Tsuna con una sonrisa que expresaba: "tu puedes" con algo de pena, después de eso Haru reacciono y volteo a donde había visto a Hibari, el ya se había alejado de donde ellos se encontraban a que la chica suspiro mas por alivio que por pesadez dándole un poco mas de tiempo de cómo podría decirle que su mejor amigo se encontraba en su casa muy mal herido.

Ambos le vieron a lo que Kyoko pregunto por el paquete que tenia Tsuna en sus manos-Nee Tsuna-san que es eso?

-Ah! Cierto, Kyoko-chan Haru Reborn les envía este paquete, la nota decía que son unos pastelillos tradicionales de china que el les ah enviado a ustedes.

Ambas chicas abrieron sus ojos como platos a lo que oyeron y sus sonrisas aumentaron, Tsuna se dio cuenta rápido de sus reacciones el sabia de antemano como son ellas cuando se trata de pastelillos, así que sin perder tiempo se los entrego excusándose ya que había quedado de encontrarse con Yamamoto y Gokudera, las chicas no perdieron el tiempo y se sentaron en una de las mesas de la pastelerilla ordenando un te para degustarse los pastelillos que Tsuna les había entregado momentos atrás, Haru procuro reservar uno para entregárselo a Hibir ya que le había prometido llevarle algo Kyoko le pregunto ¿el por que reservaba uno? A lo que Haru le contó lo que había sucedido, Kyoko se quedo sorprendida por todo lo que su amiga había pasado y por lo que ahora iba a pasar por causa de Hibir.

Ya después de haber tenido la platica que acostumbraban Kyoko le dio otro pastelillo a Haru para que se lo regalase a Hibir, Haru intento rechazarlo pero Kyoko insistió ya cuando perdió la batalla de rechazarlo Haru se dirigía a su casa noto como el pequeño Hibir saltaba por su ventana mirando por todos lados, Haru se dirigió rápido al entrar a su casa y dirigirse a toda velocidad a su habitación.

-"Que ocurre?"-dijo Haru entrando a toda velocidad.

-Hibir…-dijo, Haru noto su tono no se miraba como antes…¿acaso estaba triste?

Haru lo observaba luego atenúo a dedicarle una sonrisa-" Daiyubou ya veras como pronto te recuperaras y podrás volar libremente además podrás regresar con Hibari-san".

-"Haru!!-dijo algo mas animado

-"jeje ah cierto mira lo que te traje Hibir"-dijo sacando dos pedazos de pastelillos cortados a la mitad, Hibir les miro.

-"jeje hubieras visto como Kyoko-chan insistió así que quedamos en cortar a la mitad nuestros últimos pastelillos a la mitad solo por ti Hibir, Espero te gusten-dijo comenzando a cortarlo en pedazos para empezar a darle de comer a Hibir.

Mientras en alguna parte de china, dos bebes se encontraban disputando por el acto de uno de estos.

-"Reborn-san como as podido?"-dijo algo preocupado por el acto de su amigo arcobaleno.

-"Relájate Fon esto es para que ellos no anden de flojos en estas vacaciones"-dijo viendo el cielo ya entrando en el atardecer-"Además veremos como actúan cuando su enemigo son amigos cercanos"

-" Reborn-san sabes tan bien como yo que ellos no querrán atacar a inocentes"-dijo algo preocupado el arcobaleno de chupete rojo.

-"Así es por eso quiero ver como resolverán este lío, sin llegar a usar sus habilidades-Sonrío el arcobaleno de chupete anaranjado-"Hoy justo después del primar rayo Lunar ellas serán otras".

Ambos arcobalenos sintieron la brisa pesada que los rodeaba ya la noche había llegado, al amanecer las vidas de dos chicas cercanas a Tsunayoshi sawada cambiarían por completo.

**Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo si, se que me fui dando rodeos pero la verdad el siguiente capitulo les va ah encantar ya verán por que les digo ya ando trabajando en el pero aquí les subo primera parte hehehe**


	2. La Pelea de un GatO

**Kyaaaaaaa lo siento se que eso no se debe de hacer pero no puedo evitarlo soy feliz hehehe bueno aquí les subo la segunda parte de este fick espero les guste hehe bueno ya saben**

" **Los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn! No me pertenecen." **

**-"" cuando hablan los personajes**

**** el pensamiento de estos**

**() cuando les fastidio interrumpiendo la historia**

**Cursiva: cuando andan en sus pensamientos, leen cartas, y los flash back y cuando hablan por teléfono **

**Bueno y sin mas rodeo les subo el capitulo créanme, me la pase pensando mucho el segundo capitulo y me la pase borrando y escribiendo, borrando y escribiendo de nuevo xDD fue un exceso ahaha bueno que lo disfruten.**

Las Hermanas NekO!

**Capitulo 2: La pelea de un GatO**

A la mañana siguiente una chica de cabellos castaños se encontraba acomodando de mas en su almohada su rostro soñoliento que al parecer le caían los rayos del sol directamente a su rostro, la chica comenzó a oír un ruido que al parecer venia de su mesa de noche Haru fue abriendo su vista muy pesadamente para acostumbrarse a los rayos unos de estos le cayeron directo a sus ojos impidiéndole ver lo que causaba ese ruido, esta se froto los ojos con sus manos, cuando esta redirigió su vista hacia la mesita noto a un amarillento pajarito volando como si nada, Haru lo veía con cara de: "¿y este de donde salio?", Haru tardo unos segundos reaccionar y recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior con su amigo Hibird.

-"Ah! ¡Hibird!-Se levanto rápido de la cama hacia el pequeño que andaba volando-"¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

-"!Haai Hibird ya esta mejor! ¡Gracias a Haru!"-Dijo Hibird aterrizando en la mano de Haru que esta había levantado para cargarle.

-"¿Nani? ¿Demo…como ah pasado?"-Haru se preguntaba mientras miraba a su pequeño amigo.

-"!Haru, Haru!-Repitió Hibird

-"¿Eh que sucede Hibird?

Hibird comenzó a aletear sus alas y comenzó a volar, dando giros alrededor de Haru y diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez:

-"!Haru mira, mira Hibird ya vuela bien, muy bien mira!"-Decía Hibird que uno de sus aleteos fue disminuyendo de apoco ya que no se recuperaba del todo.

-"!Ah!-Lo atrapo antes de que cayera- no te sobre esfuerces Hibird, aunque ya te as recuperado debes de tener hambre.

-"!Haai! Hibird tiene mucha hambre y mas ah esta hora de la tarde!-dijo levantando sus alas

-"¿Eh, Tarde? Pero si apenas esta amaneciendo"-dijo volteando a ver su reloj que se encontraba en su estante-"¿P-pero que rayos? ¡¿ya son las 3:00!?"-se grito a si misma

Después de salir de su momento de shock Haru se mudo de ropa y al bajar a la cocina se dispuso a buscar algo de comer tanto para ella como para Hibird al abrir el congelador busco algo para preparar rápidamente paso su vista de extremo a extremo y termino fijándose en un pescado crudo que se encontraba en la parte de abajo del congelador, Haru lo miraba como si fuese lo único de comer en el congelador esta lo tomo acercándolo de mas a su rostro, lo olfateo (COMO SI FUESE UN PERFUME xDD que locada mi mente) y de repente Haru se metió el pescado Crudo a su boca como si nada, y comenzó a mordisquearlo como si fuese un pastel realmente delicioso, Haru no se había dado cuenta de su acto si, no hasta después de que se lo había tragado así como si nada, Haru algo sorprendida de su acto se levanto y serrando el congelador tomo un pedazo de pan y noto una nota que se encontraba a la par de recipiente de los panes Haru tomo la nota y comenzó a leerla.

_Haru_

_¡Buenos días dormilona! ¡Mira a la hora que te dignas a leer esta nota! _(Que instinto de madre da miedo xDD) _Haru intente despertarte mas de 20 veces, realmente fueron 20 así que no tuve mas remedio que dejarte esta nota para poder avisarte, tuve que salir de la ciudad tu padre necesita ayuda para su conferencia de prensa ya sabes como es…si no estoy a su lado sabes que terminara olvidando su propio nombre así que por favor cuida de la casa estos días, la conferencia será en brasil tenia planeado traerte con migo pero mi bella durmiente no quiso despertarse, así que tuve que salir a toda prisa sin ti ya sabes los números de emergencia se encuentran en donde siempre asi que no descuides la casa mientras no estoy. Nos veremos en 2 semanas hija cuídate._

_P.D. Hija de dormir y alimenta al pobre pajarito que debe andar muriéndose de hambre. _(realmente ese instinto da miedo xDD)

-"!Hahi! Oka-sama da miedo hehe-se río nerviosamente

Haru subió hacia donde andaba Hibird volando ansiosamente, Haru lo veía demasiado impaciente por querer salir esta sonrío y después de haberlo alimentado esta le propuso salir a dar un vuelta para que este no se anduviera muriendo del aburrimiento.

Ambos salieron a recorrer Toda Namimori Ovio que Hibird se encontraba en el hombro de Haru aun descansando pero ya no andaba de impaciente por querer volar, Siguieron recorriendo toda la ciudad cuando terminaron topándose con Kyoko y Ryohei que al parecer habían tenido la misma idea que Haru.

-¡"Ah! Kyoko-Chan Sasagawa-san"-Les saludo Haru

-"Ah Haru-Chan y Hibird!, ¿ya se encuentra mejor?-le pregunto mientras le acariciaba con su dedo acusador.

-"!Haai! me ah sorprendido un poco su rápida recuperación, normalmente heridas como las que tenia ayer hubieran tardado mas tiempo en sanarse me sorprende su rápida recuperación-dijo mirando a Hibird-Ah cierto Kyoko-Chan ¿que haces por aquí?

-"Bueno veras pues sucede que…"-No pudo continuar ya que Ryohei les interrumpió

-Kyoko se a comportado raro todo el día…-dijo haciendo una pausa y cruzando sus brazos.

-"Onii-Chan, no lo vayas a decir!"-dijo Kyoko volteando hacia su hermano algo ruborizada

-Pues veras…amiga de Kyoko todo empieza así..-" a Haru le dio un Tic en su ojo izquierdo por como le trataba Ryohei pero no dijo nada para escuchar lo que decía.

----FLASH BACK----

(ASI COMO LA MADRE DE HARU) _Ryohei se había preocupado por su hermana cuando esta no bajo a desayunar cuando le habían llamado, subió a su habitación y cuando trato de despertarla esta se daba vueltas en su cama y decía cosas como: "nee ese pescado se mira bien nya~"_

_-"Hey Kyoko despierta, vamos levántate, dormir de mas no es bueno, vamos levántate-le decía mientras la trataba de despertar._

_-"no..quiero dormir aun mas-Ronroneo-además apenas si son las 5:00 de la mañana nii-san"-dijo y se volvió a dormir a pesar de que su hermano la moviera._

_-"¿Qué dices Kyoko mira ya son las 10:30 de la mañana vamos levántate"-la movió con mas fuerza_

----FIN DEL FLASH BACK----

-"¿Hahi? ¿de verdad? Pues tuve la misma situación esta mañana-Dijo Haru poniendo su dedo Acusador sobre su mejilla recordando lo de esta mañana.

-"¿Ehh? ¿de verdad Haru-Chan?, ¿crees que nos estemos enfermando?-Cuestiono su amiga de ojos color miel.

-"Lo dudo mucho hehe por que si no, aun andaríamos en cama Kyoko-Chan"-le sonrío Haru

-"!Aah! tal vez la amiga de Kyoko ah Contagiado a Kyoko!!-Grito Ryohei a todo pulmón haciendo que ambas chicas se taparon los oídos.

-"Soy Haru!! H-A-R-U!! HARU!!-contesto molesta

-"además Onii-can, no creo que solo por dormir hasta tarde sea una enfermedad ahora que lo pienso…-Contesto Kyoko

-"!CLAR QUE ES UNA ENFERMEDAD!, ¿Qué, ACASO NO RECUERDAS LO QUE HICISTE DESPUES DE QUE POR FIN TE LEVANTASTE?-Grito de nuevo el chico de cabellos plateados.

-"¿eh que sucedió, Kyoko-Chan?-Pregunto Haru volteando a ver a la chica de ojos miel.

Kyoko solamente se quedo callada y agacho la cabeza unos instantes y comenzó a contarle a Haru lo que había sucedido después de que se había levantado Haru se quedo algo atónita a lo que contaba su amiga…pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue las Reacciones que tuvo al ver una bola de estambre.

-"Kyoko-Chan por lo que dices…me suena a que te has convertido en Neko"-dijo Haru volteando hacia su amiga.

Kyoko iba a decirle algo pero ya no puedo cuando los tres oyeron como Hibird comenzó a cantar una canción realmente familiar para ellos.

_**Midori Tanabiku, Namimori No**_

_**Dainaku Shounaku, Namii Gaii**_

_**Istumo Kawaranu**_

_**Sukoyaka Kenage**_

_**Aa----!**_

_**Tomo Ni U Taou, NamimoriChuuu**_

_**Asa Tsuyu, Kagayaku**_

_**Namimori No**_

_**HeiHei, BomBom, Namii deii**_

_**Itsumo Kiowanu**_

_**Sukoyaka Kenage**_

_**HaHa---!**_

_**Tomo Ni Waraou**_

_**Namimorichuu…**_

Haru observaba a su pequeño amigo como cantaba se sorprendió ya que la cantaba muy bien pero ¿Por qué cantaba esa canción justo en ese momento?...amenos ¿Acaso el estaba cerca? Haru Volteo a ver a su alrededor pero no veía rastros de el por ninguna parte…después de buscar miro a lo alto desde donde ellos se encontraban se podía ver claramente.

-"El instituto Namimori..-dijo en un susurro que solo Kyoko y Hibird lograron escuchar, Hibird ya no aguanto mas y se hecho a volar hacia el instituto Haru Salio detrás de este-"!Ah Hibird Matte!"

-"!Haru-Chan!-Salio justo detrás de ella para darle alcance al pequeño

Ryohei solo miro esa escena unos instantes reaccionando al minuto, y termino corriendo también (POR DECIR LES DOY VENTAJA JOJOJO) al llegar al instituto Haru Volteaba a todos lados para ver si lo encontraba (QUE VALIENTE DE SU PARTE) este andaba volando algo "Torpe" pero en dirección fijo hacia a la azotea, Haru no dudo en seguirle para comprobar que este no se lastimara o cayera en algún momento, al llegar a la azotea volteo a su alrededor pero ni rastro a lo que Haru suspiro ya algo cansada de la persecución.

_"ooh..al parecer no esta aquí, Hibird-san ¿crees que Hibari este aquí?"-le pregunto al pajarito que se aterrizaba en su hombro.

-"!Hibari, Hibari!"-repitió este

No hubo respuesta del nombrado, a lo que Haru sintió como su pequeño amigo se deprimía al no encontrarlo en el lugar donde el debería encontrarse normalmente, Haru lo acaricio en su cabeza con dulzura y cuando se dio la vuelta miro a su amiga de ojos miel agitada frente a la puerta.

-"Kyoko-Chan.."-dijo sorprendida

-"H-Haru-Chan…¿lo as pillado?-Pregunto su amiga tratando de recuperar su aliento

-"No hehe pensamos que estaría aquí pero al parecer no" -dijo volteando a Hibird para acariciarle de nuevo su cabeza

-"Ya veo"-dijo para acercarse a ellos

Las chicas mimaron un rato a Hibird al parecer ya se estaba haciéndose de noche (CLARO EL DIA FUE CORTO xD POR ESO DE QUE LAS BELLIAS DURMIENTES DESPERTARON A LAS 3:00 DE LA TARDE), y la luna daba su aparición…las chicas voltearon a ver el resplandor de es hermosa luna plateada, una luz que las cambiaria de nuevo.

Mientras con Ryohei se encontraba buscando a su hermana y a su amiga que termino perdiéndolas de vista cuando se detuvo a amarrase la correa de uno de sus zapatos para no tropezarse, busco hasta que noto el edificio de Namimori asimilo que tal vez ellas se abrían dirigió ahí cuando comenzó su camino escucho una voz que le llamaba una voz aguda pero muy familiar.

-"!Onii-Chan!"-Ryohei volteo a donde provenía la voz

-"!Ah sawada, Yamamoto y cabeza de pulpo!"-Dijo a verlos

-"¿Que haces por aquí Onii-Chan?-Pregunto Tsuna

-"Bueno pues salía a pasear con Kyoko para despejarle la mente pero nos topamos con su amiga y su pájaro amarillo, de repente el pájaro salio volando y ambas se fueron de tras de el….Pero termine perdiéndoles de vista.

Los tres chicos lo miraban entre asombrados y preocupados por su interesante explicación, pero después salieron de sus pensamientos cuando este les dijo que se dirigía al Edifico de Namimori para checar si se encuentran ahí, Tsuna tuvo un mal presentimiento de todo esto pero decidió acompañarlo para saber si ellas se encontraban bien.

Ambas chicas se encontraban como en estado de meditación solo con observar la luna, de repente a ambas chicas les comenzó a palpitar el corazón de momento eran golpes suaves pero iban aumentando su ritmo a cada segundo que pasaba, de repente ambas se arrodillaron por el dolor que les causaban esas palpitaciones tanto era su dolor que ya no aguantaron mas y gritaron a todo pulmón.

Los chicos que se encontraban en la entrada de Namimori llegaron a escuchar el grito de ambas chicas, corrieron a toda prisa a donde provenían los gritos justo cuando llegaron a lugar de donde provenían los gritos estos cesaron eso les preocupo demasiado y entraron casi botando la puerta de la entrada a la azotea del edificio al entrar a esta, no pudieron evitar la cara de sorpresa en sus rostros, ya que ambas chicas se encontraban paradas al borde del edificio con unas sonrisas en sus rostros al verlos entrar.

-"!Kyoko-Chan, Haru!"-Grito Tsuna al verlas ahí-"!N-No se muevan si no caerán!"

Ambas chicas rieron a eso, haciendo que estos abrieron los ojos como platos.

-"!Ne Tsuna-san ¿se pondría triste si muriéramos aquí?!"-Dijo Haru Con una mirada macabra-"¿Qué piensas a eso?"-Dijo volteando a ver a Kyoko.

-"Suena interesante hay que hacer la prueba"-Con la misma mirada macabra que la de Haru.

-"¿Qué están diciendo?- Dijo Gokudera al notar que realmente lo iban a ser.

-"Kyoko deja de bromear así"-dijo algo molesto Ryohei

-"Nosotras jamás Bromeamos"-Fue lo que contesto Kyoko

-"hehe que divertido, pero será mejor que se alejen de ahí Chicas si no podrían salir lastimadas"-contesto Yamamoto.

-"Hare, Hare…al parecer no, nos creen, bien hay que demostrarles que nosotras jamás bromeamos-sonrío Haru

-"Ya vasta vengan, no quiero que terminen lastimadas chicas"-Grito algo asustado Tsuna

Ambas chicas sonrieron al unísono, Tsuna se sorprendió ya que una brisa fuerte comenzó a rodearlos haciendo que ellos tuvieran que cubrirse la vista, los chicos con esfuerzo vieron como ambas chicas comenzaban a caer por el borde del edificio, solo Ryohei y Tsuna gritaron sus nombres mientras Yamamoto y Gokudera se sorprendían de tal acto, Cuando el viento dejo de soplar Tsuna y Ryohei Corrieron al hacia el borde del edificio.

-"Kyoko-Chan, Haru!-Grito Tsuna a todo pulmón al igual que Ryohei pero cuando estos miraron hacia abajo no notaron nada, ni rastros de ellas.

Ambos buscaron con la mirada cuando Gokudera y Yamamoto se acercaron también empezaron a buscarlas, hasta que Yamamoto las vio.

-"!Tsuna, mira ahí están!-dijo señalando Hacia la puerta de Namimori.

Ambas chicas estaban apoyadas en la entrada de Namimori, riéndose de las caras que ellos tenían, ellos no esperaron, corrieron hacia abajo a todo lo que sus piernas les daban hasta donde ellas andaban.

-"!Eso no fue gracioso!"-dijo Ryohei algo alterado

-¿"pero como es que terminaron aquí?-Pregunto Yamamoto

Todos voltearon a verlo a su pregunto por unos instantes y de nuevo posaron sus ojos a las chicas que aun mantenían sus risa en su rostro hasta que Kyoko hablo.

-Nee chicos mas vale que no, nos subestimen"-Dijo Kyoko dándoles una sonrisa

Los chicos la miraron extraño, ¿Subestimarlas? Pero ¿Por qué deberían? Ellas no estaban haciendo nada, Fue Cuando notaron que Haru comenzó a correr hacia ellos (MAS ESPECIFO A RHYOHEI) Esta intento darle un golpe pero fue detenido por Ryohei, Haru no espero mucho tiempo y termino atacándolo con su mano libre justo en la quijada ese golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo que Ryohei retrocediera unos pasos Haru siguió repitiendo los ataques y cuando miro su oportunidad Haru le inserto un codazo en su estomago haciendo que este retrocediera mucho mas, Cuando Ryohei levanto su vista hacia Haru esta sonrío y se dio vuelta sobre si misma para poder insertarle una patada de nuevo en el estomago de Ryohei, este logro retener el un poco la patada pero aun así le dolió Haru al no poder zafarse del agarre dio un pequeño salto con su pierna libre eh insertarle otra patada en dirección a su rostro, así zafándose del agarre, este aun no callo pero comenzó a alegarle a Haru que eso realmente le había dolido, Haru corrió de nuevo hacia el para sujetarlo de sus ropas y levantarlo con fuerza y arrojarlo al suelo hasta cierta distancia, los otros tres miraban la pelea con asombro, ¿Cómo es que ella se había vuelto así de fuerte?.

-"Hehe chicos no deberían darle la espalda al enemigo de esa forma"-Dijo Kyoko Haciendo que todos voltearan a verla.

Tsuna estaba en estado de shock al ver a Kyoko, ella esta rodeada por la llama de la ultima voluntad que todos podían ver claramente, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue…

-"¿O-orejas?"-dijo Tsuna algo asombrado, Tsuna noto como algo se movía justo de tras de Kyoko y noto que era una cola de Gato.

-"Hare, Hare Por lo visto ya as sacado las orejas y tu cola Reih, ¿siempre tan despreocupada de todo no?"-Dijo Haru justo detrás de ellos.

-"jeje no deberías acusarme así, ya que la mas impaciente aquí as sido tu…mira como as dejado a ese chico Sheena-nii-Dijo Kyoko señalando a por donde Haru había dejado inconciente a Ryohei.

-"Ha, al menos logre quitarle esto-Dijo Haru lanzando el anillo del sol hacia el aire y atrapándole de nuevo.-"Ten, atrápalo Reih"

Kyoko lo atrapo y se lo coloco, Tsuna y los demás las veían sin decir nada ambas chicas se veían diferentes no solo por las orejas y las colas de gato si no también sus ojos a colores completamente diferentes, Tsuna sintió como Haru paso a su lado dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Kyoko, esta vio unos segundos a Kyoko y volteo hacia Tsuna.

-"Sawada Tsunayoshi"-Lo dijo de una manera tan fría que por unos instantes pareció el mismo Hibari Kyouya Haciendo que este se asustara-"Nosotras las Hermanas NekO nos hemos apoderado del cuerpo de lo que mas as deseado proteger, y si no haces algo al respecto créenos que nos apoderaremos de estos cuerpos por completo y jamás podrás volver a ver a tus amigas, y si ninguno de tus guardianes logra detenernos nos estaremos apoderando de los añillos Vongola uno por uno"-finalizo Haru para salir de la escuela pero fue detenida por la voz de Tsuna.

-"!E-espera! ¿Apoderado? Pero ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿En que momento ellas tuvieron contacto con ustedes?"Pregunto alterado y agachando su cabeza para ver el suelo.

-"¿No lo recuerdas Sawada?-Tsuna levanto su vista a lo que le pregunto Kyoko.-"¿Los pastelillos?"-Tsuna entro en estado de Shock, ¿Reborn había sido el causante de todo esto? ¿Esos estupidos pastelillos que mando de china?.

Haru y Kyoko empezaban a salir de la escuela, cuando Tsuna lo noto se fue corriendo detrás de ellas para retenerlas, Haru lo noto y le dijo a Kyoko que se separaran y así fue, Kyoko salio corriendo por una dirección y Haru por otra, Tsuna les dijo a Gokudera y a Yamamoto que fueran tras Haru, mientras el y el malherido Ryohei iban tras Kyoko.

Haru iba corriendo a toda velocidad ya en las calles oscuras, donde ya casi, sin nada de gente cuando cruzo a un callejón tropezó con alguien haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

-"Itai…"-Se dijo Haru mientras se sobaba su parte trasera, Haru volteo hacia la persona con la que se había tropezado, por unos segundos la chica se Abia sonrojado pero se incorporo rápidamente, al escuchar un vocecita muy aguda.

-"!Hibari, Hibari!"-Repitió Hibird desde el hombro de Haru (AQUÍ SONARIA EL THEME DE HIBARI xD )

Hibari miro con atención al Pájaro que volaba con dificultad hacia el, coloco su mano para que este pudiera aterrizar en el, Hibari le sonrío a Hibird, pero su sonrisa se fue justo cuando paso su vista hacia la persona que andaba con su mejor amigo que lo hacia calmar, cuando este cantaba el Himno de Namimori…pero sus ojos se posaron en las orejas y la cola que esta movía de un lado para otro y justo cuando iba a decir nada esta hablo.

-"!Ah ya me había olvidado de ti Hibird no me recordaba que estabas en mi hombro jeje"-Dijo dándole una sonrisa y recuperando un poco el color de sus ojos-"Bueno al menos ya as regresado con tu dueño, siento si te lastime mientras peleaba".

Hibird negó moviéndose de un lado para el otro, y voló de nuevo hacia Haru quien levanto sus dos manos para que Hibird aterrizara en ellas.

-"Haru, Haru, cuido bien de mi ARIGATOU"-Voló de nuevo y le inserto un piquito en la mejilla de esta.

-"jeje Haai ¿para que son los amigos no?-Haru volteo a ver a Hibari y sus ojos volvieron a tornarse de otro color y paso a un semblante mas serio-"Hare, Hare…así que al fin nos conocemos Hibari Kyouya"

-"…."-no dijo nada y espero a que siguiera

-"Hmp te eh estado buscando…para _enfrentarte _y así poder apoderarme de tu anillo vongola"-concluyo, Hibari solo sonrío con mueca de superioridad a lo que le contesto.

-"Hmp como si un herbívoro pudiese vencerme, y mas si es una herbívora"-dijo cerrando sus ojos.

-"Hare, Hare así que eso es a lo que llamas: ¿"rechazo tu petición"? –Hibari borro la sonrisa de superioridad por un gesto molesto, ¿Acaso esa herbívora lo había llamado cobarde?, a lo que este saco sus tonfas.

-"Te morderé hasta la muerte"-Finalizo

CONTINUARA…

**Bueno aquí termina el segundo capitulo algo larguito pero ahahaha tenia que avanzar con la historia x3 que si no me jodo y les arruino lo que viene a continuación solo digamos que habrán besos de por medio +w+ y perdonen si al principio le di merengues de aburrimiento pero bueno es que no taba inspirada al 100% pero si que se los eh dejado interesante Muahahaha se que muchos mataran me mataran por eso pero eso es lo bueno dejarlos con un poco de suspenso muahahaha x3**


	3. Capitulo 3: El primer beso, ah sido roba

**Konichiwa! Aquí Haru y Hibird les saludamos, nos reunimos aquí para el tercer capitulo de "Las hermanas NekO!" esperamos disfruten verdad Hibird?**

**Hibird: Haai! Abran muchas aventuras, uno que otro be—**

**Haru: A-Ah! No es necesario que os digas todo Hibird ^-^u, recuerda que ellos deben de disfrutarlo sin saber lo que pasara, auque nuestra narradora ya dijo algo en el capitulo anterior ¬¬**

**Narradora: ya dije que lo sentía ¿cuando me vas a dejar en paz?**

**Haru: Hahi? ¬¬ en el momento en que te pongas a escribir!!**

**Narradora: Tsk. No se que es lo que la gente te mira de lindo Haru, eres muy mandona –le saca la lengua- pero al contrario de Hibird que es el único angelito de toda la serie.**

**Haru: ¿Hahi? Escucha aunque tu controlas mi vida en tu historia no quiere decir que. **

**-mientras la narradora y Haru discutían Hibird fue volando hacia los espectadores-**

**Hibird: -aleteando- ****KHR no, nos pertenecen, es propiedad de Akira Amano, disfruten de la función –mientras cantaba el Himno de Namimori-.**

**NarradoraxHaru: OYE!!!**

Las Hermanas NekO!

**Capitulo 3: El primer beso, ah sido robado.**

-"Te morderé hasta la muerte"-Finalizo el guardián de la nube

-"Hmp me parece bien"-Haru elevo sus manos para que Hibird comenzara a volar-"Hibird será peligroso si estas cerca por favor ponte a salvo, recuerda que los gatos salen a esta hora estate alerta"-le sonrío

Hibird solo atenúo a decir un "Haai" y se elevo en el aire, Haru paso su vista a los de Hibari, este corrió hacia Haru para intentar darle un golpe sorpresa pero fallo al notar que la chica había desaparecido, pero Haru en algún momento se había ido para el suelo sosteniéndose de sus manos para insertarle una patada en la quijada a Hibari haciéndole retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

-"Hare, hare no deberías atacar a la gente así, podrías lastimar a alguien"-dijo en un tono burlón.

-"Hmp."-pronuncio para intentar atenuarle otro golpe con sus tonfas.

-w-

Kyoko corrió a todo lo que pudo terminando en el parque de Namimori, siendo acorralada por Tsuna y Ryohei, Ryohei intento acercársele pero esta intento propagarle un golpe, pero fue esquivado con facilidad.

-"Kyoko, relájate nosotros no te haremos daño"-Dijo Ryohei notando que su hermana no Avia tenido tanto cambio como el de Haru.

-"Kyoko-Chan, ven vallamos con los demás así talvez podamos resolver esto todos juntos"-dijo el joven vongola.

-"¡Alejaos de mi!"-Contesto alterada-"Ustedes los humanos son realmente repugnantes, aprovechándose de las vidas de los inocentes"

Tsuna y Ryohei no entendían a que venia eso, pero aun así no podían dejar a Kyoko así, tenían que hallar el modo de poder hacer que el espíritu del NekO abandonara el cuerpo de Kyoko sin pelear, Kyoko dio un salto hacia atrás, Tsuna vio como esta comenzaba a activar la llama de la _"ultima voluntad" _con el anillo del sol, Kyoko comenzó a hacer unos movimientos con sus manos en forma de círculos y al terminar de moverlas coloco su mano izquierda, a la mitad de la derecha, expulsando llamas en forma de un lanzallamas humano, Ryohei y Tsuna se sorprendieron de tal acto esquivándolo apenas.

-"!¿ P-PERO QUE HA SIDO ESO!?-grito Tsuna con nervios hasta los topes. (COMO SIEMPRE NUESTRO QUERIDO TSUNA SE SORPRENDIO DE LO QUE VEIAN SUS OJOS JOJOJO).

-"Wow, ya me parecía raro por que Kyoko no era tan rápida como "la amiga de Kyoko"-dijo dándose un golpecito en su mano.

-w-

-"¡Achuo!"-( AHAHAHA YA SE IMAGINAN QUIEN XD )

-w-

-"!Onii-san, no es momento de sorprenderse!"-Contesto Tsuna aun mas alterado por el comportamiento de Ryohei.

-"He, si tienes razón"-se río nervioso con una mano detrás de su nuca.

-"Tsk".

Kyoko corrió hacia ellos haciendo mas movimientos con sus manos, Ryohei los esquivaba bien pero Tsuna era otro caso, llego al punto que estuvo a punto de ser envuelto en las llamas de Kyoko que tuvo que tomar una de las pastillas especiales para pasar al estado reborn (CON LOS GUANTES YA PUESTOS POR SUPUESTO JEJE LO OLVIDE MENCIONAR JOJOJO PERDON). Tsuna noto como Kyoko se le quedaba viendo de una manera peculiar (DEMASIADA DIJIMOS TODOS LOS PRESENTES AQUÍ), Kyoko corrió hacia Tsuna, este se preparaba para el ataque, pero lo único que este sintió fue como ella se le tiraba enzima aferran doce a el desde su cuello haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-"Kyaaaaaaaa que hermosos son tus ojos"-Dijo como una chica loca aferrada a su ídolo pop favorito.

"!¿EH?!-dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, por el gran cambio de actitud de la chica de ojos miel.

Kyoko comenzó a ronronear ( POR DECIRLO ASI ¬w¬ ) y a frotarse en Tsuna, Haciendo que este se pusiera realmente nervioso ante ese gesto y sacando a flote los celos del hermano protector, Kyoko ignoro los gritos del chico de cabellos plateados y seguía frotándose en Tsuna haciendo que este se pusiera mas nervioso, la cola de Kyoko se movía de un lado para el otro por lo feliz que se sentía al ver unos ojos realmente hermosos, después de unos cuantos gritos por parte de su hermano Kyoko se separo un poco de Tsuna viéndole directamente a los ojos.

-"K-Kyoko-Can…-fue lo único que dijo, ya que sus labios habían sido sellados por los labios de Kyoko.

Tsuna y Ryohei se quedaron estáticos ante la acción de la chica, uno que abrió sus ojos de mas por tal acto, y el otro que abrió la boca hasta donde le podía llegar la sorpresa de su hermana, aquella hermana cuyo segundo nombre era "tímida", para ese tipo de reacciones.

-"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"-se oyó el grito hasta donde llegaban los pulmones de aquel chico.

-w-

Hibari y Haru de tantos ataques que esquivaron del otro terminaron en un edificio abandonado casi a las afueras de la ciudad ( XD QUE COSAS QUE AUN HIBARI NO HALLA ATESTADO UN GLPE JOJOJO), ya ambos exhaustos del ajetreo de (ALMENOS HIBARI) de intentar darle un golpe al otro, Hibird estuvo siguiéndoles por donde pasaran. Cuando Hibari intento propagarle un golpe fue esquivado con demasiada facilidad por la chica, Haru le regreso el ataque haciendo que Hibari terminara en el suelo.

-"Hare, hare…¿esto es todo lo que puedes dar?, por que si es así…será mejor que lo dejemos así- dijo colocando ambas manos detrás de su nuca dándole la espalda a Hibari dispuesta a salir del edificio, pero esta fue detenida al sentir como Hibari le sujetaba de la muñeca con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas.

Hibari no había estado en esta situación a excepción cuando se enfrento a Mukuro y volver a sentirse así, hacia que sacara fuerzas de lo desconocido para evitar quedar de nuevo en esa situación.

-"!Oye! suéltame créeme que ya no tienes fuerzas para continuar peleando y créeme yo tampoco las tengo así que te recomiendo que mejor lo dejemos así"-le replico Haru tratando de soltarse del agarre de Hibari.

-"Hmp…¿acaso la herbívora que comenzó con esta pelea, no la terminara?-dijo levantando su vista hacia ella con una sonrisa burlesca casi forzada.

Haru ante ese comentario tomo a Hibari de la mano con la que le impedía salir del edificio, levantándolo sobre si para arrojarlo de nuevo al suelo, Hibari se quejo un poco por el dolor que recibió ante ese acto cerrando sus ojos, sintió como su cuerpo se había recibido mas pesado, abrió sus ojos azules encontrándose, con Esos ojos miel idénticos al herbívoro mas joven cuando este activaba la llama en su frente, pero con cierto tono mas oscuros, Hibari trato de alejarla pero por la falta de fuerzas esta lograba retenerlo con mucho mas fuerza.

-"hehe…eres mas débil de lo que me esperaba…"-Hibari abrió sus ojos como platos-"asumí que por los _rumores_ que llegue a oír de ti, serias una gran amenaza pero veo que se han equivocado al decir que eras el mas fuerte de todos los guardianes"-Hibari no dijo nada intento con mas fuerzas poder quitársela de enzima y poder profanarle un golpe.-"Vaya, vaya…al parecer tu eres de aquellos chicos que detestan ser humillados…-Dijo algo con un rostro pícaro mientras movía su cola de un lado hacia otro de manera sensual.

Hibari en cierto modo (NO MUY DETECTADO POR EL OJO HUMANO Y GATUNO), se sonrojo ante tal escena que contemplaban sus orbes azules, sintiendo una extraña sensación muy ( PERO MUY ) en el fondo de su ser. Acto seguido noto como la chica se fue acercando a el muy lentamente, causando un escalofrío en el cuerpo del cuidador mas temible de Namimori, la chica fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente perdiendo de vista al chico de orbes azules, Hibari estaba tan anonadado por lo que la chica NekO fuera a hacerle este por inercia cerro sus ojos también pero al contrario de Haru, Hibari los cerro con fuerza y rapidez esperando lo que fuese que la chica fuera a serle, pero nunca paso nada, a lo que Hibari abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con una sonrisa macabra.

-"AJAJAJAJAJA-se río sin quitarle las manos de enzima a Hibari-"AJAJA..no puedo creer que realmente pensaras que te haría algo Hibari-san"-dijo aun con una sonrisa y cierto tono de burlesco en sus palabras, haciendo que Hibari se molestara ante tal engaño.-"ooo..... ¿estas molesto? Heheh es comprensible, pero bueno para que no te enfades hare lo que paso por tu mente…-Dijo haciendo lo mismo que hace unos momentos.

Hibari no cerro esta vez sus ojos ya que probablemente ella haría la misma jugarreta de hace unos momentos, pero para su sorpresa esta vez la chica (A CASI CENTIMETROS DE SUS ROSTROS) la chica se detuvo abriendo de nuevo sus ojos miro a Hibari por unos segundos instalando un sonrisa con sus labios, dejando a un Hibari en Shock ya que Haru acorto los centímetros que separaban sus rostros instalándole un beso a los labios de Hibari, La mente de Hibari (POR PRIMERA VEZ EN LA HISTORIA XD ) quedo en blanco ese acto de la chica lo dejo completamente sin sentidos, pero comenzó a recuperarlos cuando sintió que el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a temblar enzima suyo, Haru se separo de el un poco apenada, abra sido unos segundos o talvez menos pero Hibari logro ver sus orbes que ya no eran Color miel, si no mas bien castaños claros, pero volvieron a tornarse mieles cuando los chicos encargados de encontrar a Haru y llevarla con ellos dieron acto de presencia quedando anonadados ante tal escena (HARU ENSIMA DE HIBARI).

-"¿PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CHICA ESTUPIDA?"-grito Gokudera saliendo de su estado de shock.

-"Hare, hare…pero si son Gokudera-Kun y Yamamoto-san"-dijo sonriendo mientras movía su cola de un lado para otro.

-"no as contestado a mi pregunta tía, dime ¿que rayos haces?-Grito de nuevo Gokudera.

Haru ante ese grito solo sonrío y paso su vista hacia el chico de orbes azules debajo de ella y sonrío, Haru dio una vuelte reta apoyándose de sus brazos para quedar en forma de araña guiñeándole su ojo izquierdo a Hibari, y así dándose impulso para quedar a vista de Yamamoto y Gokudera.

-"pues simplemente le daba su merecido…jeje…¿no es así Hibird?-dijo mientras elevaba su mirada hacia donde Hibird volaba en dirección hacia ellos.

-"Hibari, Hibari, a sido derrotado.-dijo mientras aleteaba para aterrizar en el pecho de Hibari.

-"jeje no te preocupes por el Hibird créeme que el es fuerte en dos días ya estará de pie tratando de vengarse de la humillación que acaba de recibir por parte mía...-dijo mientras veía por unos instantes el cuerpo de Hibari en el suelo, y pasaba su vista de nuevo hacia los otros dos-"bien ahora el caso aquí son ustedes dos…así qu-"- no continuo ya que sus orejas de movieron al detectar algo-"Tsk bueno es momento de que me vaya al parecer Reih ya se a metido en problemas-suspira-"nos veremos para la otra guardianes vongola".

Dijo mientras se dispuso a correr por del medio de ambos guardianes que no pudieron ni moverse ante tal velocidad, ambos como estatuas solo vieron como su amiga felina había desaparecido tras un ráfaga de viento, ambos chicos solo se vieron entre si y posaron sus vistas hacia Hibari yendo hacia el para ayudarlo, Hibari ya se estaba levantando cuando se incorporo por completo noto las miradas de Gokudera y Yamamoto demasiado molestas ya que Gokudera lo miraba con odio y Yamamoto con cierto tono de sorpresa pero sin quitar su sonrisa, justo cuando Gokudera abrió la boca para hablar, Hibari los aparto para salir del edificio con un rostro molesto, Gokudera lo detuvo del hombro cuando este voltio a ver al que le impedía salir puso su cara mas atemorizante haciendo que este lo soltara, Hibari siguió con su camino para salir del edificio con un Hibird preocupado.

-w-

El grito de Ryohei se había oído por toda la cuadra, dejando sordos a ambos chicos que estaban a solo centímetros de el, Ryohei agitaba a Tsuna con desesperación alegándole cosas sin sentido como: **"**_¿Cómo as podido?, ¿Por qué besaste a mi hermanita?, Kyoko llorara mas tarde, se que si se enteran mis padres querrán conocer a su yerno" _ y otras cosas mas fuera de lugar Tsuna aun con el gran ajetreo que le causaba Ryohei pudo decirle a puras penas un "_Per…si fue ella yo… eh sido la victima de este drama…", _Kyoko veía tal escena algo divertida, pero decidió alejarse para escabullirse mientras ellos discutían pero fue detenida por Ryohei que a pesar de que andaba llorando a chorros se dio cuenta del intento de escape de Kyoko dejando por un lado al mareado Tsuna por tanto ajetreo.

-"Kyoko, ¡ven intentaremos ayudarte!-dijo alzando su mano para que Kyoko colocase su mano en ella.

Kyoko miraba su mano con dudas, Kyoko fue dirigiendo su vista hacia Ryohei, este noto como los ojos de Kyoko regresaban a su color miel naturales y con la expresión dulce de ellos…

-"Onii-san"- Pronuncio Kyoko mientras levantaba su mano para estrechar la de su hermano mayor.

-"Kyoko" – Sonrío cuando noto como su hermana acercaba su mano para ser ayudada por su hermano mayor, aquel hermano que la protegía constantemente y sobremanera muy peculiar (LO DIGO ASI POR QUE EL ES TAN LOKO XD PERO AUN ASI TE ADMIRO RYOHEI-SAMA).

La felicidad de Ryohei por ver que su hermana, aquella que quiso por su forma de ser tan tierna, aquella quien se preocupaba por el cuando se metía en peleas no duro mucho ya que esta a centímetros de tomar la mano de su hermano la rechazo dándole un golpe para negar su ayuda, Ryohei miro de nuevo a los ojos de su hermana, estos avían regresado a un color rojizo carmesí perdiendo todo rastro de ternura en ellos dando a ver unos llenos de odio y seducción a la vez.

-"!deja de joderme!"-pronuncio-"como si quisiera la ayuda de un ser humano, solo eh confiado en uno…"-volteo su vista a Tsuna que apenas se levantaba del ajetreo que le había dado Ryohei hace unos momentos-"*Es igual a el…*-regreso su vista al chico de cabellos plateados- "me largo"-dijo mientras ejecutaba unos movimientos con sus manos pero ahora utilizando todo su cuerpo (COMO QUE DANZANDO)

Kyoko expulso un poco de la llama de la ultima voluntad y dio un golpe en el suelo haciendo que un humo se dispersara de su mano, Ryohei corrió a por donde vio por ultima vez a su querida hermana, pero esta ya no se encontraba ahí, Ryohei volteo por todos lados esperando encontrar un rastro de su hermana pero no, Tsuna se acerco a el viéndolo con preocupación ya que estuvieron tan cerca de lograr que Kyoko regresara con ellos.

-"Onii-san, vallamos con los otros, talvez ellos han logrado encontrar a Haru"-dijo mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Ryohei-"puede que hayan tenido mejor suerte que nosotros…"-finalizo

-"tienes razón Sawada…si ellos ya la han cachado puede que nos conduzca a Kyoko"-dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Tsuna.

Tsuna y Ryohei se pusieron a caminar para reencontrarse con sus demás compañeros.

-w-

Mientras Kyoko se detuvo en uno de los callejones mas oscuros de la ciudad, se recostó sobre la pared mientras recuperaba el aliento por correr a gran velocidad para poder escapar de los chicos, mientras Kyoko recuperaba el aliento su mente fue a parar a otro lugar donde veía la silueta de espaldas de una persona de cabellos puntiagudos con una capa que volteaba lentamente para verla…pero salio de sus recuerdos al oír una voz muy familiar.

-"¿aun en los recuerdos no Reih?"-Pronuncio Haru saliendo de la oscuridad para ser alumbrada un poco por la luna.

-"S-Sheena-nii…¿a que hora llegaste?-dijo separándose de la pared.

-"Mmm...…llevo un buen rato aquí, eh escuchado tus pensamientos…no puedo creer que aun pienses en ese _sujeto_, pero bueno el ah sido el único que realmente nos ah querido ayudar"-dijo mientras doblaba sus manos.

-"Tsk ¬¬ como detesto que leas mi mente"-dijo cruzándose de manos y volteando a otro lugar-

-"^-^ AHAHAHAHA si pero bueno quien me manda a tener esa habilidad XD talvez por eso disfrute de los pensamientos de Hibari Kyouya cuando le seduci un poco"-dijo sonriente mientras movía su cola de un lado para el otro con diversión.

-"¿Qué? ¿te as encontrado con el guardián de la nube?"-Pregunto Reih volteando a ver a Sheena.

-"!Haai! y no solo eso…"-dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un anillo- "También le eh quitado su anillo de la nube"- dijo mientras se lo mostraba a Reih y lo lanzaba al aire para volver a cacharlo.

-"Vaya es…Impresionante ¿como as podido quitarle el anillo?"-pregunto la chica de ojos rojizos

-"jeje..pues veras…

---- FLASH BACK ----

_Haru dio una vuelte reta apoyándose de sus brazos para quedar en forma de araña guiñeándole su ojo izquierdo a Hibari._

_Justo cuando fue retirando su mano, también tomo el anillo para arrebatarlo del dedo de Hibari..Esta sonrío para si_

_y así dándose impulso para quedar a vista de Yamamoto y Gokudera._

---- FIN DEL FLASH BACK ----

-"y así fue como paso jeje"- se rió mientras pasaba una de sus manos detrás de su nuca.

-"…."-con una gota al estilo anime de tras de su cabeza-"Sheena-nii recuérdame no tener mis cosas cerca de ti".

-"¬¬ como que si fuera a robarte algo a ti, todo lo que a sido tuyo nunca me ah gustado tienes gustos raros".

-"Ha mira quien habla, recuerda que tu te comes los pescados con algo de mermelada"-le devolvió el comentario.

-"¿y que? Sabe realmente delicioso y tu no deberías decir nada, ¡ya que tu aparte de echarle la mermelada le hechas algo de ajo!, ¿Quién en Suzano juicio le hecha ajo a todo lo que come?.

Ambas chicas ya andaban al borde de ponerse a pelear pero entre mas gruidos daban para molestarse, solo se voltearon a ver a otro lado cruzándose de brazos diciendo ambas al mismo tiempo un "Hmp".

-"Bien andando…"-dijo Sheena

-"¿EH? ¿A dónde?- contesto Reih

-"debemos ir a descansar recuerda que nosotras solo podemos controlar sus cuerpos de noche…el cuerpo de estas chicas no resistirán demasiado si los exigimos demasiado así que vallamos a la casa de Haru"-se volteo para comenzar a caminar a su destino

-"Esta bien pero..¿por que a su casa?"-interrogo mientras se dispuso a seguir a Sheena.

-"por que en las memorias que eh visto de esta chica, su madre a salido de la ciudad por dos semanas así que no abre problemas".

-"Mmm..bien solo espero que no meta en problemas a mi usuario por no ir a dormir a su casa"-se dijo a si misma Reih.

-"Hmp…conociendo a los vongola puede que pongan una excelente excusa de por que no llegaras a dormir a la casa de tu usuario, o si prefieres podemos llamar a su casa recuerda que podemos leer todos los recuerdos de nuestros usuarios, así no tendrás de que preocuparte-dijo mientras volteaba su rostro hacia Reih sin dejar de caminar.

-"!Haai! me seria de ayuda Sheena-nii"-dijo sonriendo para apresurar sus pasos y llegar hasta donde Sheena

-"muy bien andando".

Fue lo único que dijo para que ambas chicas comenzaran a correr para unos cuantos pasos y casi al llegar a chocarse con un muro comenzaron a dar saltos de larga distancia perdiéndose en la oscura noche de Namimori.

CONTINUARA…

**AHAHA ME DI CUENTA DE QUE TODOS EN NAMIMORI SE FUERON A SUS CASITAS MUY TEMPRANO XD PERO BUENO YA NO QUIERO VOLVERLO A ESCRIBIR DE LAS 10 VECES QUE LO HICE PERO BUENO…ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO :D YA SABEN AQUÍ SE PERMITE TOCA CLASE DE COMENTARIOS DESDE CRITICARME Y HACERME SENTIR MAL Y TRATAR DE CORREGIR MIS HERRORES PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO O LOS BONITOS QUE ME SUBEN LA AUTOESTIMA AHAHAHA XD Y HACEN QUE EL HACER QUE MI CABEZA SE QUEMARA HAYAN VALIDO LA PENA AHAHAHA TODO** **review CUENTA WIIIIIII **

**MUKURO ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO :d YA QUE SOLO POR TI ME PUSE A ESCRIBIR COMO LOCA Y A PARTE DE QUE ME SECUESTRASTE A MI HIBARI ¬¬ NO TUBE OPCION PERO BUENO aquí TU TERCER CAP ESPERO ME DES DIAS PARA PENSAR EN EL 4TO CAPITULO ALMENOS QUE SI NO HA! ME MUERO XD AHAHAHA CUIDENSE TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEAN MIS PALABRAS JOJOJOJO.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Sheena y Reih?

**La Narradora y Haru juegan Super Smash Bros. Brawl como réferi Hibird, Haru iba ganando cuando de repente entro el gato de la narradora a la habitación poniendo como objetivo a Hibird, la pelea entre Hibird y "Popito" comenzó haciendo que Haru se distrajera por el caos dejando a su merced la pelea contra la Narradora una victoria Fácil… **

**Narradora: Wiiiiiii por haber ganado tengo el derecho a decirlo…KHR no, pertenece a Haru_LightMoon, es propiedad de Akira Amano, disfruten de la función –dijo mientras volteaba a ver el ajetreo de los otros con una gota al estilo anime- mas les vale arreglar su desorden!! **

**Haru: ¬¬ -incluidos Hibird y popito- **

**Narradora: ^^u por favor **

Las Hermanas NekO!

Capitulo 4:Sheena y Reih?

A la mañana siguiente Haru se fue levantando al sentir los primeros rayos del sol en su rostro cosa que le era muy molesta ya que normalmente no eran tan fuerte, Haru los comenzó a abrir lentamente para que sus orbes fueran acostumbrándose al abrirlos por completamente noto el por que de los rayos fuertes había olvidado cerrar las cortinas de su habitación, Haru fue sentándose en el borde de su cama coloco su mano en su rostro al sentir los grandes dolores de cabeza que comenzaron a darle tan solo intento incorporarse.

-"Itai…pero que dolor…"-se dijo a si misma mientras volteaba a su alrededor en busca de Hibird.-"¿EH? ¿Hibird…donde estas? –dijo mientras volteaba a ver por todos lados en busca de su amigo, Al voltearse al otro lado de su cama noto como un bulto se encontraba a la par suya.

Haru no pudo evitarlo, dio un tremendo grito a todo pulmón, retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared, haciendo que su grito se oyera por más de dos cuadras por el tremendo susto de ver a alguien en la misma cama donde ella había dormido la noche anterior, Haru noto como el bulto se movía un poco, al parecer la persona no se había despertado ante semejante grito, Haru se calmo un poco sin bajar la guardia se acerco gateando y justo cuando había tomado de las sabanas para poder descubrir a la persona de bajo de ellas, Haru escucho un _"oye" _justo detrás de ella, Haru se volteo pero no vio a nadie.

-"¿Mmm....Abra sido mi imaginación?" –se dijo para si

-"¿Eso crees?" –volvió a escuchar Haru miro de nuevo pero no veía a nadie, ya no prestaría atención si volvía a escuchar esa voz ya que puede que por los dolores de cabeza ella estuviese escuchando cosas, así que solo presto atención en matar su curiosidad en la persona que andaba en su cama, y cuando comenzó a jalar de apoco las sabanas noto como una mano se puso encima de la suya para que no jalase de las sabanas, Haru parpadeo dos veces y paso su vista a la persona que coloco su mano sobre la suya.

-"vas a despertarlas si les quitas las sabanas"-dijo la mujer, Haru volvió a parpadear sus ojos fijándose en la mujer, Haru volvió a tirar un tremendo Grito pero esta vez su grito se oyó a 3 cuadras de la zona, por la sorpresa de ver a una desconocida y aun mas que pudiera ver tras ella. –"Oye puedes dejarme sorda".

-"Es una pesadilla, es una pesadilla no es real no la veo, esto definitivamente no es real" –Se decía Haru para si misma mientras juntaba sus manos y cerraba con fuerza sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

-"Hare, Hare cuando lo dices así, me haces ver como si fuese un demonio o algo por el estilo" –lo dijo mientras se acercaba a Haru para sonreírle. Haru aun temblaba solo por verla, a lo que La mujer le dio un zape en su cabeza para que se calmara, Haru se quedo algo sorprendida ¿desde cuado los fantasmas pueden hacer contacto físico con los vivos?, Haru levanto su mirada ingenua a la mujer, Haru se sorprendió de lo hermosa que era ella, de cabellos negros por la coleta que llevaba al parecer su caballera era larga, de ojos color miel oscuro, de una piel tersa y blanca y esbelta figura, Haru asumió que tendría unos 19 años. -"Che Haru deja de verme así que me pones incomoda"-dijo la mujer

-"¿EH? ¿Como es que sabes mi nombre?" –Dijo mientras la miraba aun con terror posándose en sus orejas y su cola.

-"¿Qué, como lo se? Mmm..es una buena pregunta.."-dijo mientras colocaba su dedo acusador en su rostro y miraba al techo como si fuese lo mas interesante del mundo.

-"!T-tienes orejas…y-y una co-la! –Dijo con todo su cuerpo tembloroso, y señalando a con su dedo acusador a la vez.

-"¿Mmm..? OH ¿no te habías dado cuenta?" –pregunto mientras movía su cola de un lado para el otro, y comenzaba a tocarse las orejas (ASI COMO CUANDO KAGOME AGARRO LAS OREJAS DE INUYASHA XD ) con una sonrisa algo extravagante.

Haru y la mujer voltearon su vista a la cama cuando notaron como el bulto que se encontraba bajo las sabanas comenzó a moverse y se fue incorporando mientras se quitaba las sabanas de encima, Haru se quedo sorprendida al ver a su amiga de cabellos rubios frotándose los ojos como si nada y daba un gran bostezó.

-"¿K-Kyoko-Chan?" –Dijo Haru sorprendida Kyoko volteo su vista hacia donde su amiga, al igual que Haru Kyoko también se sorprendió de verla, Kyoko antes de decir nada noto que no se encontraba en su habitación si no mas bien en la habitación de Haru.

-"¿D-donde estoy?" –dijo, Haru se sorprendió, al parecer Kyoko andaba igual de confundida que ella.

-"Tranquilas chicas solo esperamos unos segundos, y les explicaremos todo" –a ambas chicas les apareció un signo de interrogación por encima de sus cabezas. Haru paso su vista a Kyoko y noto como algo se separaba de ella (ES COMO CUANDO ROXAS SALIO DE SORA CUANDO COMENSO LA PLATICA CON NAMINE) dando a vista a otra chica de cabello negro corto, ojos color rojo carmesí, de piel tersa y blanca como la nieve y de cuerpo no tan esbelto pero con ayuda de su rostro lograba que la chica se viera realmente dulce y tierna, con un tatuaje en su mano izquierda en forma de raíces con una flor de cerezo en el centro de estas, Haru y Kyoko notaron que ambas chicas vestían con batas blancas como la de los Hospitales.

-"Etto.." –Pronuncio al ver a las dos, Haru estaba realmente sorprendida, paso su vista a Kyoko y la miro realmente aterrada al ver a ambas chicas de orejas y colas de gato, al parecer no era la única que las veía.-"vamos expliquen nos todo" –Dijo Haru algo insegura por querer saber.

-"Bien…Mi nombre es Sheena y ella es mi Hermana menor…"-Fue interrumpida por esta.

-"Mi nombre es Reih X es un placer" –dijo mientras daba una reverencia.

-"¿X? ¿acaso su apellido?" –Pregunto Kyoko saliendo de su estado de terror.

-"así es…ya que nosotras no tenemos un pasado de que alguna vez tuvimos padres o un apellido" –contesto Sheena

-"pero entonces…" –pregunto Haru pero fue interrumpida por Sheena.

-"Nuestros nombres nos los dio un humano en el que confiamos, un humano que nunca nos vio como demonios…a mis hermanas y a mi" –dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su hermana, quien bajaba la cabeza por solo recordar a ese sujeto- "el único humano que nos vio como iguales." Las hermanas neko se acercaron a las chicas colocando sus manos en cada esquina de sus rostros para así acercarse a ellas muy lentamente, Kyoko y Haru se sonrojaron a un principio ya que por la expresión de las chicas nekos pensaron que terminarían siendo besadas por estas, Pero al sentir que ellas colocaron sus frentes sobre las de ellas se quedaron mas confundidas de lo usual.

-"¿EH? ¿Que hacéis? –pregunto Kyoko

-"shhh…cierren los ojos así podrán ver todo" –dijo Sheena Kyoko y Haru hicieron caso a sus palabras cerrando sus ojos, estas al principio vieron todo negro pero luego de unos segundos notaron como las imágenes del día anterior (EL PRIMER CAMBIO DE HARU Y KYOKO ANTE LA LUNA) pasaban como una película, Kyoko y Haru se sorprendieron de todo pero lo que mas les llamo la atención fue las escenas donde ellas besaban a Tsuna y a Hibari, hasta el punto donde ellas llamaron a la madre de Kyoko para avisarle que estaría ausente por unos días por un trabajo grupal ( EH AHÍ LA ESCUSA DE SIEMPRE XD ) en casa de Haru, para luego irse a descansar.

Las chicas notaron que llego el momento donde todo se vino negro de nuevo por unos instantes para luego ver una luz que se iba haciendo mas grande, dando a ver un gran escenario…de montañas y una gran cascada un escenario que daba paz justo debajo de las montañas a unos kilómetros de la cascada se notaba una pequeña choza que se veía muy acogedora para dos personas, Haru y Kyoko notaron a dos bebes que se les eran muy familiares uno que era el bebe que siempre se la andaba con Tsuna "su tutor" y el bebe chino que Haru conoció cuando Tsuna y ella junto a Lambo e I-pin tuvieron que trabajar juntos para poderle atrapar en la escuela de Namimori.

-_"muy bien os encargamos a ustedes chicas" –dijo reborn._

_-"por favor tened cuidad" –Dijo el bebe de chupete rojo._ Haru y Kyoko veían le escena como si ellos estuvieran hablando directamente con ellas, pero al fijarse bien notaron que ellas mismas en esos recuerdos eran las hermanas neko.

_-"Hmp. No os preocupéis demasiado, ya lo verán sus alumnos se fortalecerán mas después de nuestro combate." –dijo Sheena._

_-"demo…¿estáis seguros de que realmente este es un buen método de entrenamiento?" –Pregunto Reih._ Reborn sonrío de lado mientras bajaba un poco su sombrero para decirlo un poco más interesante mientras los demás solo le veían.

_-"Creedme, este en un buen entrenamiento, hay que ver que tan eficaces serán en combates como estos, aunque Tsuna ya allá tenido un combate parecido cuando se enfrento a Rokudo Mukuro…-hizo una pausa- pero jamás ah tenido un combate con las personas que el siempre quiere proteger. –finalizo dejando un escenario algo dramático para el gusto de Sheena y Reih, pero aun así eran ordenes así que debían ser cumplidas._ Después de eso todo regreso a ser negro, a lo que Haru y Kyoko abrieron los ojos mientras se separaban de Sheena y Reih, ambas aun seguían sin comprender los motivos de estas dos felinas. Pero ambas aun seguían pensando en las escenas donde Kyoko besaba a Tsuna y Haru a Hibari, Haru estaba temblando como es posible que esa chica osara usar su cuerpo para hacer algo tan….tan.

-"¿Desagradable? O en el caso de ese chico seria…aterrador, ¿no?" –Dijo Sheena haciendo que Haru y Kyoko levantaran sus rostros.

-"¿EH? ¿Como es que…?" –fue interrumpida por Sheena.

-"Fácil puedo leer tu mente…no mas bien puedo leer el pensamiento de todas las aquí presentes." –dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Kyoko. Kyoko al escuchar eso bajo la cabeza algo sonrojada, Haru volteo a verla con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza pero luego volteo de nuevo con sus cejas encorvadas, mientras miraba a Sheena.

-"Hare, Hare…vamos Haru no se enoje jeje…no pude evitarlo ese chico mal pensó las cosas cuando me le acerque un poco y- -no pudo seguir ya que Haru le interrumpió.

-"¿Hahi?...¿UN POCO DICES?...!!Mas bien te le acercaste de mas!!" –Dijo molesta Haru mientras le señalaba con su dedo acusador.

-"Ah…vamos no te enojes así.."-dijo con una gota detrás de su nuca. –"ya tranquila que recuerda que al menos te eh ayudado para que Hibird regresara con su dueño sin ser atacada por su maniático dueño XD" –dijo

-"Hmp…eso no cambia el hecho!! ¿Besar al chico más peligroso de toda Namimori?" –Grito a los 4 vientos. Haciendo que Reih y Kyoko voltearan a verla, esto provoco un tremendo sonrojo en su rostro de color rojo manzana.

El día siguió avanzando, Haru y Kyoko terminaron aceptando ser los usuarios de Sheena y Reih por un tiempo, aunque a Haru no le agradaba la idea y menos después del acto que había provocado Sheena la noche anterior, ya después de que las chicas terminaron de desayunar llamaron a la puerta, Haru fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose con un paquete nada mas en su entrada, Haru no entendió el por que alguien dejaría un paquete así como así, volteo a ver a todos lados pero ni rastro de una persona o de carteros, Haru tomo el paquete llevándolo a donde estaba Kyoko y las hermanas.

-"¿Qué es Haru?" -pregunto Kyoko.

-"no lo se, cuando abrí la puerta ahí estaba…"-dijo mientras colocaba el paquete en la mesa. Mientras comenzaba a abrirlo.

-"vaya…" –Dijeron ambas chicas a la vez. Dentro del paquete se encontraban unas ropas chinas realmente lindas Haru saco las prendas tanto a Haru como a Kyoko les comenzaron a brillar los ojos por lo hermosas que estaban esas prendas, sin embargo Sheena y Reih las veían como si no fuera la gran cosa, acto seguido las chicas fueron corriendo a probárselos. Al rato que ellas terminaron de ponerse las ropas, salieron para mostrádselas a Sheena y a Reih para ver como se veían… La primera fue Kyoko quien usaba una camisa de tres cuartos y cuello de tortuga color negro con bordes rojizos oscuros y un estampado en forma de flor de loto por donde se cubría su ombligo, con un pantalón chino que enmarcaba sus piernas color gris oscuro casi dándole al negro con bordes igual de rojizos oscuros, junto con las típicas sandalias chinas color rojizas oscuras.

-"Wow te miras increíble Kyoko" –dijo Reih al ver a su usuario con esas ropas chinas.

-"¿De veras? Jeje muchas gracias" –Sonrió- "jeje esperen a ver a Haru, Ven Haru sal te ves realmente hermosa" –Dijo mientras animaba a Haru a bajar para mostrarse ante Sheena y Reih el traje chino.

Haru bajo las escaleras algo apenada por su vestuario, Sheena y Reih se quedaron sin palabras al ver a Haru, esta usaba una camisa de cuello de tortuga sin mangas color negro con bordes azul oscuro y un estampado de una luna blanca justo arriba del corazón dejando al descubierto cierta parte de su espalda y ombligo dando apariencia de una "V" invertida, unos mini shorts color gris que enmarcaban lo suficiente sus piernas, junto con unos zapatos de tacón que le llegaban por debajo de sus rodillas color grises oscuras con anillos azule oscuro en los tobillos y en el borde de las rodillas.(Estilo a las botas de Sakura en Shippuden)

-"vaya…es como verte a ti Sheena-nii, cuando eras mas joven" –dijo Reih.

-"si…" –dijo aun sorprendida de lo hermosa que se veía Haru.

-"¿ya, vez? Sheena y Reih opinan igual que yo" –le sonrió a Haru.

-"¿D-de verdad?...demo..aun así"-dijo algo apenada- *¿como es que piensan que voy a salir a la calle, tan descubierta?* -pensó para si Haru

-"Descuida" –Haru volteo a ver a Sheena sin entender. –"ahora veras que pasa"-finalizo Sheena se fue acercando a Haru para abrazarla, Haru no entendía hasta que noto como Sheena comenzó a brillar con el tacto con Haru.

Kyoko y Reih observaban detenidamente lo que ocurría cuando Sheena dejo de brillar se separo de Haru, esta noto como Sheena ahora llevaba la misma ropa que ella dejándolas a Kyoko y a Haru algo sorprendidas.

-"Déjame explicar esto…"dijo Reih- "lo que pasa es que tenemos la habilidad de poseerlas ¿recuerdan? así que cada vez que nos metamos en sus cuerpos, estas ropas aparecerán a pesar de que no las traigan puestas."

-"¿Hahi? ¿Entonces Tsuna-san y los demás me verana si?" –Cuestiono Haru.

-"así es pequeña Haru ¬w¬" –dijo Sheena con una sonrisa picara.

-"¿?" –grito de desesperación, angustia y vergüenza

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde así que ambas chicas decidieron salir por un rato (CON ROPAS NORMALES POR SUPUESTO) junto con las hermanas neko, era algo incomodo ya que como solo ellas podían verlas, cada que hablaban con una de ellas las personas les veían raro provocando ciertos sonrojos en ellas, al cabo de un rato decidieron parar en el parque a descansar y comer un helado, de repente Sheena escucho algo que hizo que todas voltearan a verla.

-"Mmm…?

-¿Que sucede Sheena-san?" –pregunto Haru

-"escucho algo…que se me es familiar…"-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y concentrarse en el sonido –"OH, pero si es… Las chicas guardaron silencio para ver si lograban escuchar aunque sea un poco, fue cuando Haru reconoció que era una canción…Haru cerro los ojos al igual que Sheena para ver si lograba escucharla mejor.

_**Midori Tanabiku, Namimori No**_

_**Dainaku Shounaku, Namii Gaii**_

_**Istumo Kawaranu**_

_**Sukoyaka Kenage**_

_**Aa----!**_

_**Tomo Ni U Taou, NamimoriChuuu**_

_**Asa Tsuyu, Kagayaku**_

_**Namimori No**_

_**HeiHei, BomBom, Namii deii**_

_**Itsumo Kiowanu**_

_**Sukoyaka Kenage**_

_**HaHa---!**_

_**Tomo Ni Waraou**_

_**Namimorichuu…**_

-"N-no puede ser" –dijo muy nerviosa tanto que parecía un robot.

-"Hare, hare…así que ¿ya anda cerca de aquí, no? –Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado Kyoko y Reih no comprendían a lo de sus frases sin completar, Haru se levanto de la banca en donde estaban sentadas, comenzó a andar para alejarse lo mas posible de ese lugar mientras Kyoko se levantaba para seguirle

Haru aumentaba sus pasos, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era encontrarse con el cuidador de Namimori, solo de pensar que este le recordase por lo sucedido en la noche anterior ella terminaría siendo mordida hasta la muerte por el.

-"Ey Haru espérame recuerda que debemos estar cerca para cuando nos fusionemos de nuevo, al primer rayo lunar y ya falta poco para eso." –dijo Sheena mientras le daba alcancé

-"No quiero, si no fuera por ti, ahora andaría como si nada, con los chicos o de viaje en brasil con mis padres ¬¬" –dijo molesta

-"OH vamos tranquila, prometo recompensarte algún día jeje" –dijo con una gota estilo anime.

Haru caminaba demasiado rápido y por causa de la discusión que tenia con Sheena no se había percatado de que se habían separado de Kyoko y Reih, Haru llego hasta donde una parada, esperando a que cambiara de color para poder seguir su camino, fue cuando le escucho…esa vocecita tan aguda y muy familiar que le llamaba por su nombre.

-"!Haru!, ¡Haru!"-Dijo emocionado Hibird Mientras volaba desde el otro lado de la banqueta.

-"pero si es Hibird…"-Dijo Haru al verlo, volando hacia ellas.

-"Ey, mira el también esta ahí." –Dijo señalando a alguien Haru poso su vista al otro lado de la banqueta llevando sus orbes chocolates a esos orbes azules que le veía muy seriamente, Haru retrocedió, al solo ver esos ojos que le intimidaban.

Haru estuvo a punto de echarse a correr de terror, pero justo al dar otro paso hacia atrás volteo de nuevo a Hibird quien le Abia llamado de nuevo, Haru noto que Hibird comenzó a tambalearse en el aire haciendo que descendiera mas, una bocina de aun automóvil hizo que Haru saliera de su estado de terror al notar que su amigo estaba en peligro, no dudo ni un segundo mas, y se dispuso a correr hacia donde estaba Hibird lo cacho entre sus manos, el automóvil comenzó a pitar y al frenar al mismo tiempo ya que venia a una gran velocidad, Haru tan solo tuvo a Hibird entre sus manos corrió hacia el otro extremo de la banqueta donde se encontraba Hibari y casi por los pelos Haru era atropellada Haru andaba agitada del tremendo susto que se había llevado ante tal peligro, haciendo que recordara cosas momentáneas de su vida.(MUY POCAS COSAS).

-"Q-que…susto.." -suspiro- "Ah…¿Hibird?, ¡Hibird! ¿te encuentras bien?" –pregunto Haru muy asustada por su amigo.

-"!Haai! arigatou Haru " –aleteo mientras agradecía

-"Ufff...…menos mal" –le sonrío

-" ¿eres tonta o te haces?" –le gritaba Sheena a Haru –"Ese sujeto pudo haberlo salvado con facilidad pero…!NO MOVIO NINGUN DEDO Y SOLO PARA COMPROBAR SI ERAS LA CHICA QUE OSO BESARLO ANOCHE!" –Dijo molesta a Haru miro a Sheena con una gota de sudor que bajaba por su mejilla, después paso su vista hacia el frente topándose con lo que menos quería, un choque con esos orbes azules que le veían con demasiada seriedad, tanta que haría temblar al mismísimo Armagedon.

-"Ah..Ah…" –se levanto a prisas –"QU-QUE BUENO QUE ESTES BIEN" –dijo colocando a Hibird en uno de los postes a la par de semáforo –"BU-BUENO TE VERE EN OTRA OCACION HI-BIRD-SAN PERO DEBO IRME –se ríe nerviosamente, Haru salio a maratones de ese lugar siendo observada por la gente que se Avia acercado para ver si se encontraba bien y por Hibari quien tomo a Hibird para que se subiera a su hombro y fue justo detrás de Haru para ver si encontraba a alguien que anduviera corrompiendo a la ciudad.

-"¿Sabes? Aunque corras ese sujeto nos estará siguiendo ya que el quiere vengarse de lo que le hicimos ayer" –Haru al oír eso se detuvo de golpe y con su dedo acusador señalo a Sheena con un tono molesto.

-"¿Cómo QUE HICIMOS? La que ocasiono esto fuiste tu mientras controlabas mi cuerpo GATA MALVADA" –Sheena ante eso parpadeo dos veces ante esa escusa a lo que Haru se deprimió con un aura oscura a su alrededor –"si tienes razón también tengo cierta parte de culpa…ah si tan solo Kyo- -"Haru levanto su vista de golpe volteando a todos lados –"¿Hahi? Aaaah perdimos de vista a Kyoko y a Reih" –Grito alterada

-w-

Kyoko y Reih caminaban por los alrededores cerca del parque para ver si sus amigas aun seguían cerca del lugar pero sin ningún rastro al cruzar cerca de una de las esquinas Kyoko retrocedió a velocidad de nuevo dejando algo confusa a la neko, a lo que este se asomo un poco notando a los guardianes que se encontraban reunidos mientras hacían una pose de victoria muy extraña para su gusto.

-"Kyoko-Chan será mejor que tomemos otro camino… ya que la luna no saldrá si no hasta dentro de 10 minutos debemos hacer tiempo y por lo visto…-dijo mientras volteaba a verla- "ahora se encuentran también los guardianes de la niebla y el rayo y estos son completamente diferentes a los demás no debo acercarme a ellos sin que este Sheena-nii con migo si no será todo un tormento y lo que menos deseo es involucrar tu cuerpo con heridas que te perjudiquen.

-"…Ya veo, muy bien vámonos" –dijo con la cabeza gacha, mientras regresaban por donde habían llegado para encontrarse con Haru y Sheena, buscándolas con prisa.

-w-

-"¿pero como es que nos separamos?" –Decía muy confusa Haru

-" ¬¬# recuerda que saliste corriendo solo por que escuchaste el canto de Namimori y eso que no me dejaste explicarte que tus oídos se han vuelto ultra sensibles y fuiste a caer a donde andaban ellos dos, ahora debemos correr por tu vida hasta que la luna roce tu piel –Lo dijo molesta mientras flotaba rápido al ritmo que corría Haru.

-"¿Hahi? No se ni por que no me lo explicaste antes de salir de la casa ¬.¬"

-"Bueno ya hace falta poco para que la luna nos tire los primeros rayos lunares lo mejor seria ir a la escuela Namimori".

-"¿Hahi? ¿Y por que ahí? –Pregunto Haru

-"Bueno en primera ahí fue donde tu y Kyoko se transformaron por primera vez así que debemos ir a la terraza de nuevo, segundo n.n tenia ganas de irme a echar un buena siesta ahí jojojo y además-" –no continuo ya que Haru le termino insertando un golpe en la cabeza. –"Itai…¿Por qué HICISTE ESO?" –mientras le salía un cinchón

-"!!Para que dejes de decir tonterías!!" –contesto molesta, volteando hacia atrás notando que Hibari les seguía pisándoles los talones a lo que Haru aumento su velocidad y hiendo hacia la escuela –"¿Por qué aun nos sigue?" –dijo desesperada

-"Espera leeré su mente…"-Sheena Leia los pensamientos de Hibari, Haru esperaba las palabras de Sheena mientras corría- "!HARU! aumenta tus pasos, que si te llega a alcanzar…bueno solo digamos que nuestra misión no durara" –dijo así de simple. Haru al escuchar sus palabras su rostro se puso azul a lo que se dispuso a aumentar sus pasos para llegar a su objetivo Namimori, justo ya a casi la entrada de Namimori Haru noto como Kyoko y Reih venían corriendo del lado contrario al de ellas ambas entraron corriendo a lo que Haru pregunto:

-"¿Por qué corren…?"-pregunto

-"bueno veras…

---- FLASH BACK ----

_Kyoko y Reih caminaban por los alrededores cerca del parque para ver si sus amigas aun seguían cerca del lugar pero sin ningún rastro al cruzar cerca de una de las esquinas Kyoko retrocedió a velocidad de nuevo dejando algo confusa a la neko, a lo que este se asomo un poco notando a los guardianes que se encontraban reunidos mientras hacían una pose de victoria muy extraña para su gusto._

_-"Kyoko-Chan será mejor que tomemos otro camino… ya que la luna no saldrá si no hasta dentro de 10 minutos debemos hacer tiempo y por lo visto…-dijo mientras volteaba a verla- "ahora se encuentran también los guardianes de la niebla y el rayo y estos son completamente diferentes a los demás no debo acercarme a ellos sin que este Sheena-nii con migo si no será todo un tormento y lo que menos deseo es involucrar tu cuerpo con heridas que te perjudiquen._

_-"…Ya veo, muy bien vámonos" –dijo con la cabeza gacha, mientras regresaban por donde habían llegado para encontrarse con Haru y Sheena, buscándolas con prisa. Pero con lo que no contaban era que Kyoko se tropezara con una persona que llevaba una mercadería a una de las tiendas que estaba atrás de esta provocando así un ruido sordo y llamando la atención de los guardianes. -"ah.. lo, lo siento mucho" –dio una reverencia muy nerviosa._

_-"Descuide jovencita fue un accidente" –Mientras aceptaba la mano de Kyoko para levantarse, pero ese descuido le costaría, ya que después de unos segundos escucho un risa infantil que se le hizo muy familiar._

_-"!AHAHAHA KYOKO-CHAN SE CAYO AHAHAHA QUE TORPE ES!" –Se burlo Lambo, a lo que Kyoko voltio a verlo y noto seis miradas sobre ella._

_-"¡Kyoko-Chan! –dijeron Tsuna, Chrome y Ryohei al verla_

_-"¡Yo! Que bueno que estés bien" –Dijo Yamamoto con su típica sonrisa._

_Kyoko solo les veía como que aterrada a lo que Reih le dijo que corriera hacia Namimori ya faltaban pocos minutos para que saliera la luna a lo que Kyoko obedeció, siendo seguida por todo el grupo de guardianes detrás de ella gracias a Reih Kyoko logro escabullírseles un poco por los callejones para llegar a Namimori lo antes posible justo a centímetros de le entrada ambas visualizaron a Haru y a Sheena que venían del lado contrario a ellas entrando a si a la escuela todas juntas._

_----_ FIN DEL FLASH BACK ----

-"y así fue todo…"- dijo en la terraza de Namimori aun con la cabeza gacha, Haru noto lo triste que se sentía Kyoko al no poder hablarles, a mirarles a sus amigos y aun mas a su hermano mayor.

Haru sabia como se sentía, ella también…deseaba poder verles, pero aun así…Haru se fue acercando a su amiga para tomarla en sus brazos y darle un abrazo de igualdad, con ese abrazo le daba a mostrar que ella sentía lo mismo que Kyoko, Kyoko devolvió el abrazo, Sheena y Reih veían la escena con algo de culpabilidad, ambas voltearon a ver como todos los guardianes incluido Hibari entraban por la entrada de la escuela ambas sintieron un punzón en el corazón algo fuerte por inercia ambas nekos colocaron sus manos en su pecho y posaron su vista al cielo notando la hermosa luna saliendo de su escondite a lo que Sheena y Reih fueron a donde estaban sus usuarios para introducirse en ellas, Haru y Kyoko seguían abrazadas esperando el dolor púnzate de la ultima vez pero no fue así esta vez ambas chicas fueron rodeadas por una luz blanca que fue aumentando con velocidad llamando la atención de todos los guardianes que se encontraban en el patio, notaron como si dos cohetes fueron lanzados al cielo rodeados de esa luz, acto seguido ambos rayos de luz regresaban a una velocidad increíble hacia donde estaban ellos.

-"¿Nani? ¿Pero que es eso?" –Decía como siempre el asustado Tsuna Todos los demás Guardianes veían eso con preocupación a excepción de Hibari que lo veía con una cara de molestia.

Notaron como el rayo de luz fue desapareciendo dejando caer a dos personas de rodillas que se fueron incorporando lentamente, Todos los guardianes excepción de Hibari fueron abriendo sus ojos como platos al ver de quien se trataban.

-"Hare, hare… ya entiendo por que Haru se quejaba de esto" –Dijo Sheena al inspeccionarse un poco.

-"Sheena-nii por favor compórtate, recuerda que hay gente mirando" –dijo mientras se cubría un poco la vista de las acciones que hacia Sheena en el cuerpo de Haru con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza.

-"jeje ^^u si lo siento, pero bueno…"-silbó- "así que ellos son los guardianes de la niebla y el rayo…interesante" –Paso su vista a los demás- "Yossh…comencemos con esto" –Dijo mientras sacaba unos guantes que tenia detrás de sus ropas y se los colocaba en sus manos mientras los ajustaba para acomodarlo en sus manos.

CONTINUARA…

**Bueno aquí termina el 4to capitulo XD espero les haya gustado -w- espero dejen reviews para criticar XD todos son aceptados que de todos modos ¬.¬ siempre soy criticada por mi otou-san bueno les diré de una vez que el próxima cap tara bien raro XD ahahaha que ya verán ciertas cosas que le dije a mi amiga Suigin Walker y que la gran bueno iré a buscar Chocolate para Haru y Hibari +w+ espero sigan disfrutando de las historias ATTE: Haru LightMoon**


	5. Corriendo entre dimensiones

**Konichiwa!**

**Aquí Haru_LightMoon con la continuación del capitulo de las hermanas Neko! Pues ya como muchos vieron el capitulo anterior por alguna desgracia de mi destino quiso que todo el fick saliera junto ¬.¬ que por cierto me quise matar y no seguirles este fick pero me dije "NO! ESO JAMAS!!! MUAHAHAHA" bueno que tengan buen día y disfruten de la conti. Y recuerden….**

**KHR no, me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fick lo escribo teniendo la cabeza bien pedo, si sienten que esta algo exagerado pues ya saben no ando al 100% conciente :D**

Las Hermanas Neko! 

**Capitulo 5: Corriendo entre dimensiones,…. ¿Lambo un héroe? **

"Yossh…comencemos con esto" –Dijo mientras sacaba unos guantes negros que tenia detrás de sus ropas y se los colocaba en sus manos mientras los ajustaba para acomodarlos en sus manos.

Mientras Reih se ponía en posición de ataque para comenzar la pelea entre ellas y los guardianes, Tsuna y los demás se quedaron algo Shokeados por las prendas que usaban sus amigas pero las miradas en shock fueron mas traumáticas con haru ya que esta casi no llevaba ropa encima. Tsuna fue el primero en salir de su estado de shock para dar unos cuantos pasos hacia ellas para así intentar dialogar con ellas.

-"Chicas por favor debe haber un modo para resolver esto ¿Que debemos hacer para que dejen en libertad a nuestras amigas?"- pregunto el joven vongola.

-"pues…"-hablo sheena-"Podrías rendirte y darnos los anillos vongola, ¿Sabes?-dijo dándole una sonrisa toda burlona

-"¡TU CHICA…IDIOTA!"-Grito Gokudera mientras levantaba un puño cerca de su rostro con una Benita que sobresalía en este.

Sheena se rió a todo pulmón ante la expresión de Gokudera, este no se pudo controlar e inicio con el ataque, activando su arma vongola y dispararle a haru sin dudar un solo segundo Tsuna al ver eso trato de calmar rápidamente a Gokudera, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que este le disparo antes de que el joven vongola pudiera hacer algo, Tsuna volteo rápidamente hacia haru, noto que esta en ningún momento se movió este desesperado corrió hacia ella pero no llegaría a tiempo temiendo por la seguridad de ella, unos segundos después se noto como el rayo impacto sobre esta o al menos para los ojos de todos los guardianes, cuando se disperso el humo notaron una especie de barrera color dorada al frente de haru y atrás de esta barrera se encontraba Kyoko, la barrera desapareció de igual manera que había aparecido de rápido.

-"Sheena-Nii, te encargo que si vas a ser enojar el enemigo al menos ya le hayas robado el anillo vongola"-dijo Kyoko mientras volteaba a ver a su compañera.

-"Hmp. Deberías relajarte Reih recuerda…"-dijo mientras sacaba el anillo de la nube de uno de sus bolsillos del frente.-"que ya tenemos dos anillos que obtuvimos con facilidad."-sonrío

Todos los guardianes miraron el anillo de la nube (a excepción de Gokudera y Yamamoto) con sorpresa, ese era el anillo de Hibari ¿Cómo era eso posible?, Tsuna volteo su vista hacia Hibari con sorpresa a lo que este ignoro por completo, la vista de Hibari estaba fija en Haru para poder vengarse y recuperar lo que ella le había quitado…"_su dignidad"_ Este corrió a toda prisa hacia haru para poder insertarle un golpe pero fue esquivado con facilidad por esta al dar un giro hacia tras apoyándose con sus manos en el suelo y aun poder insertarle un golpe en la quijada con su pie derecho a hibari, haciendo que este retrocediera un poco.

-"Hare, hare…Hibari…se que estas enojado por que te gane anoche y por que te quite el anillo con el engaño **del Beso** pero no es para que intentes matar el cuerpo de mi usuario jeje"-ante esas palabras todos los guardianes (A EXCEPCION DE YAMAMOTO, GOKUDERA Y LAMBO, LAMBO YA SABEN POR QUE ¬.¬ EL PREFIER UN DULCE A PONER ATENCION AL TEMA) Dijeron un ¿"QUE"? a todo pulmón-"¿Eh? ¿Aun no les habías dicho? Pensé que...Ya que….Bueno dejemos eso o esto se pondrá aburrido, si hablamos"-dijo mientras se colocaba el anillo de la nube y activarlo.

Sheena corrió hacia los guardianes pasando a un lado de hibari a toda velocidad (RECUERDEN QUE HIBARI ERA EL GUARDIAN QUE ESTABA MAS CERCA DE NUESTRAS NEKOS XD) para así insertarle un puñetazo a Tsuna directamente, Tsuna esquivo apenas mientras tragaba una de sus pastillas para pasar al estado reborn, Haru sonrío al ver a tsuna por primera vez en ese estado.

-"Vaya es idéntico"-dijo para así, pero a la vez fue escuchada por Tsuna, quien volaba por los aires.

Sheena volteo hacia atrás ya que sintió la presencia de Hibari para intentar darle un golpe, esta lo esquivó pero sintió que alguien mas le atacaba por detrás dio un salto por los aires para esquivar a sus contrincantes alejándose de ellos unos metros, al ver de quien se trataba su segundo atacante, esta sonrío de lado.

-"Vaya, vaya…Chrome Dokuro"-finalizo

-"Onegai deja libre a mi amiga"-dijo mientras le señalaba con su tridente.

-"Me temo que eso no será posible querida"-dijo mientras corría hacia esta para profanarle un golpe directamente.

Chrome esquivo con facilidad, a lo que el puño de Haru termino en el suelo creando un enorme estruendo en la tierra (FUE ALGO ASI COMO CUANDO SAKURA DIO UN GOLPE EN EL SUELO DANDO A VER EL PARADERO DE KAKASHI, EN SHIPPUDEN), todos los guardianes se sorprendieron del incremento de fuerzas de haru, esta corrió de nuevo. Ahora en dirección hacia hibari, parando en seco eh insertando una patada en la espalda de este, cuando hibari intento darle un golpe directo, redirigiendo su patada hacia atrás cuando noto a Ryohei tratando de detenerla, haru dio un pequeño salto insertándole otra patada a hibari y con su otra pierna le dio una segunda patada a ryohei en su pecho para que esta se alejara, haru noto como Gokudera intento de nuevo lanzarle un ataque a lo que esta hizo unos movimientos con sus manos en forma de círculos y al terminar de moverlas coloco su otra mano en su muñeca lanzado una especie de rayo morado para que las energías de ella y gokudera chocaran entre si.

-"¿NANI? ¿Cómo es que…?"-Dijo gokudera, a lo que sheena le interrumpió.

-"jeje bueno gracias a este pequeño"-levantando su mano donde tenia el anillo de la nube-"puedo hacer cualquier cosa jeje"-sonrío

-"así que…no, es solo kyoko…también haru pude hacer eso."-dijo tsuna volteando a ver a su otra amiga que se dirigía hacia haru.

-"sheena-nii, no juegues tanto con ellos recuerda…"-fue interrumpida.

-"Si, si…concentrarme BLA, BLA…En neblina y rayo…BLA, BLA…no enojarte…BLA, BLA, ¿algo mas?"-dijo volteando con diversión hacia su hermana reih. Quien por lo visto estaba a punto de golpear, si esta no hubiera volteado en ese momento.

Tsuna veía el comportamiento de ambas chicas, que si no fueran espíritus poseedores, pensaría que fueran unas chicas comunes y corrientes, tsuna se puso atento cuando haru-sheena menciono "concentrarse en neblina y rayo"… ¿Neblina y rayo…acaso Chrome y lambo? Paso su vista hacia sus dos guardianes. Justo cuando iba a advertirles noto como reih-kyoko corrió hacia lambo mientras sheena-haru corrió hacia donde se encontraba Chrome. Esta puso su tridente al frente en posición de defenderse, mientras que lambo, aplastaba unas hormigas como su formo de entretención.

-"Yamamoto-san ayuda a lambo"-gritó tsuna desde el cielo, Yamamoto reacciono a toda velocidad a la petición de tsuna, kyoko comenzó a perseguir a Yamamoto para poder apoderarse de lambo y de su anillo vongola, harta de perseguirlo esta junto ambas manos en forma de acumular energía, Yamamoto sintió como un escalofrío paso por su espalda, cuando esta desapareció tras unos pétalos de cerezo salidos de la nada de su cuerpo y reapareció a su lado quitándole a lambo de sus manos e insertándole un patada para que este retrocediera unos cuantos pasos-"cof, cof eso fue rudo…"

-"jeje no es por nada"-dijo kyoko a velocidad para quitarle el anillo vongola a lambo, esta lanzo a lambo con brutalidad al suelo a lo que este comenzó a sacar lagrimas.

-"debo CAL-MAR-ME…." Lambo se hecho a llorar sacando de su cabellera la bazuca de los 10 años para introducirse en esta seguida de un poof, las chicas nekos se asombraron a lo que sus ojos afilados veían-"hare, hare ya no pude comer, sin tener que pelear este día."-suspiro el lambo de 10 años en el futuro, a lo que este miro a su alrededor.-"vaya…así que hemos llegado a este momento…vongola le recomiendo que este atento a sus espaldas y tu te recomiendo que no te distraigas con migo"-dijo sin mas lambo mientras volteaba a ver a Chrome.

Esta se sorprendió a lo que le dijo lambo de 10 años en el futuro y al instante entendió el por que se lo dijo, haru le había llegado por detrás doblándole la mano hacia atrás para así poder arrebatarle el anillo vongola a toda prisa, una vez se lo quito dio un salto lejos de esta para colocárselo.

-"Yohs… ¡REIH!"-grito sheena a lo que esta asintió con su cabeza para colocarse el anillo del rayo y así comenzar a activar los anillos del rayo y la neblina.

Las chicas corrieron hacia la otra, para así juntar los anillos, y así crear una inmensa luz que termino envolviéndolos a todos a una velocidad increíble, todos los guardianes al abrir sus ojos se encontraron en una iglesia Antigua abandonada, que por lo visto era inclusive mas grande que la escuela, y tenia el paisaje de montañas a su alrededor y un volcán en proceso de erupción.

-"¿pero que...?"-se pregunto tsuna, al notar que ya no se encontraban en Namimori, si no en un lugar completamente diferente.

-"Vaya…así que si era posible…bien comencemos con esto"-dijo sheena mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia los vongola y ajustaba sus guantes. Tsuna estaba tratando de meditar lo que podría hacer para que ellas dejaran de pelear pero justo en ese momento noto como Hibari comenzó a correr hacia esta para poder atacarla, tsuna intento pararlo cuando ambos comenzaron a darse puñetazos y patadas el uno al otro, hasta que en un golpe que sheena y Hilari se dieron en los rostros para aventar al otro hacia atrás.

Mientras Kyoko peleaba contra ryohei, gracias al anillo del rayo esta podía lanzar ataques de larga distancia de relámpagos y uno que otro puñetazo menos fuertes que los de sheena, después de unos ataques mas en los que notaban que había demasía igualdad Yamamoto y gokudera se le unieron junto con chrome para detenerlas, tsuna paso su vista a lambo sorprendido de que este no se moviera, y solo viera como ambas chicas peleaban contra todos ellos.

-"lambo…"-el mencionado volteo su vista al joven vongola, por unos instantes para luego pasar su vista al cielo y dio un largo suspiro.

-"Descuide joven vongola solo estoy esperando el momento…"-regreso su vista de nuevo a tsuna.

Tsuna puso un rostro completamente desubicado, al no entender las palabras de su guardián del rayo, a lo que paso su vista junto con lambo a las chicas y a sus guardianes que peleaban atacándose y defendiéndose de los demás, estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que las chicas fueron domando a los guardianes, a pesar de la diferencia entre ambos bandos, pero aun así no se dieron cuenta de que los guardianes las acorralaron al borde de un precipicio. (LA COSA ES QUE NI ELLOS MISMOS SE DIERON CUENTA XD)

-Mmm...…Bien llego la hora… (CONSTE SOLO AN PASADO 3 MINUTOS DESDE QUE EL APARECIO XD)-tsuna volteo su vista a lambo cuando el dijo eso-Aaahh!-lambo corrió a toda prisa hacia donde ellos, todos los guardianes que se encontraban enfrentándose a las hermanas nekos voltearon a ver a lambo que corría a gran velocidad hacia ellos, Sheena y Reih veían como el guardián del rayo se había acercado a ellas sorprendiéndose de la velocidad de este, pero aun mas sorpresa cuando este se abalanzó sobre ellas haciéndolas empujar, cayendo los tres hacia el precipicio detrás de estas. Ambas nekos gritaron por unos momentos cuando comenzaron a caer por el precipicio, mientras absolutamente todos los vongolas se acercaron rápido al borde de precipicio.

-¿Qué rayos haces?-grito sheena

-Hmp. Los vongola somos una familia y es necesario que ayudemos a nuestra familia cuando ellos lo necesitan-hablo de lo mas normal lambo

-¡Que cínico eres!-grito molesta ahora reih

-Hmp.-sonrío de lado lambo, ambas chicas pusieron rostros pálidos al ver que este tenia a todas de ganar si no se zafaban de el en ese momento, ambas nekos le dieron una patada en el estomago y girando en el aire ambas chicas juntaron de nuevo los anillos del rayo y de la neblina creando de nuevo ese resplandor, lambo al ver esto sonrío-Hmp recuerdo esto.

De nuevo todos ahí fueron envueltos por el rayo de luz, al desaparecer este rayo, los vongola abrieron sus ojos para ver que había pasado con sus tres amigos, notaron que ellos aun seguían cayendo, a pesar de que ahora se encontraban en una ciudad, escucharon el sonido de un tren acercándose cuando las nekos voltearon hacia atrás notaron como el tren paso a gran velocidad y ellas cayendo junto con lambo en el techo del tren, rodando en el techo ambas nekos se incorporaron algo aturdidas por la caída mientras lambo se encontraba de lo mas normal cuando estas lo vieron.

-¿Pero que rayos…?-dijo Sheena

-Hmp. –sonrío mientras cerraba sus ojos-Al estar aquí ya las tengo gatitas.

Las nekos no entendieron a sus palabras las chicas pasaron su vista a su alrededor notaron como esa ciudad se les era algo conocida,

-¿Pero que…? Esto no puede ser…-no continuo ya que Lambo rió un poco y corrió hacia ellas a velocidad hacinado que los tres cayeran del tren a pesar de la altura y la velocidad a la que iba el tren.

Ahora, las nekos no entendían a las acciones de lambo, ya que parecía que querría llevarlas a algún sitio de ese lugar lo mas rápido posible, así que decidieron pelear con lambo, sheena corrió a este para intentar golpearlo, pero lambo esquivo con facilidad y le inserto unos golpes ahora a sheena en su estomago para darle un golpe final junto con una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Haciendo que esta saliera volando. Reih al ver eso volteo a lambo con desprecio, noto como este corría hacia ella, y como este contraía electricidad en forma de lanza en sus cuernos, reih no se pudo mover por lo sorprendida que estaba, así que para lambo fue mas fácil golpearla y mandarla al igual de lejos que sheena, lambo no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia donde se encontraba sheena y le quito su anillo vongola, al hacer esto, todo fue envuelto en luz de nuevo, dando así el regreso a la escuela namimori.

-Hmp. Juego terminado gatitas…-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer tras un poof y dejando a la vista de nuevo al pequeño lambo-¿Eh?-miro a las chicas tiradas en el suelo- jeje Kyoko y Haru no es momento de dormirse, ¡Lambo-sama jugara con ustedes para que no se duerman aquí!-dijo con sus típicos halagos para si, las nekos se fueron incorporando, entre molestas y cansadas.

Mientras los chicos habían llegado corriendo hasta donde se encontraban ellos, veían asombrados como lambo había recuperado su anillo y había logrado golpear a las chicas nekos así como si nada.

-¡No puedo creer que esa estupida vaca pudiera ganarles!-dijo un muy sorprendido gokudera.

-si jeje eso lo hace un héroe-dijo sonriente Yamamoto

-¿Lambo un Héroe?-se dijo así mismo tsuna.

Tsuna fue el primero en acercarse para ver como se encontraban los tres, pero estas al ver como se acercaba tsuna recurrieron a sus ultimas fuerzas para dar un salto hacia atrás.

-Tsk. Ese sujeto es muy fuerte…-dijo sheena, noto como su hermana le respondió con un "tienes razón", algo débil, volteo a verla y noto como esta se encontraba sujetando en la parte que lambo de 10 años en el futuro la había golpeado, y pudo divisar como esa parte estaba sacando sangre.-¡ah reih! ¡Estas sangrando!

-je, si pero me preocupa mas kyoko-cerro sus ojos mientras sonreía- recuerda que es ella la que sentirá mas dolor por la mañana.

-ven, te ayudo-dijo mientras colocaba una mano de reih detrás de su cuello y colocaba su mano en la cintura de esta para poder cargarla un poco, noto como tsuna se les acercaba, sheena le volteo a ver con una cara de odio, tsuna se asusto un poco pero luego noto la herida de kyoko, haciendo que este abriera sus ojos como platos al ver tal escena de sangre.

-Pero si eso es…sangre.-tsuna lo dijo realmente pálido al ver a la chica que el mas amaba, ryohei logro escucharlo, así que corrió hacia donde estas se encontraban , sheena al ver como este se acercaba, decidió lanzar a kyoko lo mas lejos que pudo hacia el lado contrario del que venia ryohei.

Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver lo que había hecho haru, tsuna volteo de nuevo pero noto como esta había comenzado a correr hacia donde había lanzado a kyoko, esta al llegar antes que kyoko la atrapo (DE LA FORMA DE CUANDO DOS PERSONAS SE CASAN) para que esta cayera entre sus brazos, todos vieron con sorpresa eso, que a pesar de que ella estuviera cansada aun tenia las fuerzas para lanzar y correr de esa manera, esta corrió hacia la entrada de la escuela a lo que le daban sus piernas, pero al ya no ser mas rápida noto como hibari se le ponía al frente para impedirle el paso en salir de ese lugar.

-hmp…-sonrío de medio lado mientras levantaba sus tonfas serca de su rostro.

-kuuso-dijo haru entre dientes mientras volteaba a ver y noto que estaba rodeada, por los guardianes, después paso su vista a reih que se encontraba respirando demasiado rápido por causa de la herida.

Haru se encontraba realmente enojada, y a la vez frustrada por la situación en la que se encontraba Kyoko y sabía de antemano que si las dejaba morir haru jamás se lo perdonaría, sheena siguió enojándose al ver que estos se acercaban más a ella, sheena cerro sus ojos, los vongola notaron como un aura morada comenzaba a rodear el cuerpo de haru.

-alejaos de mi…-dijo en un susurro que todos escucharon apenas, esta llego a su limite al ver que hibari corrió hacia esta para intentar insertarle un golpe-¡ALEJAOS DE MI!-grito ahora haciendo que el aura que la rodeaba creara una viento fuerte, hacinado que todos los guardianes salieran volando por la fuerte ráfaga, después notaron como se escucho un rugido de un bestia (FELINA), ya cuando todos lograron ver, notaron como un león negro con un protector púrpura en su rostro, rodeaba a haru y a kyoko, todos quedaron realmente anonadados ante impactante bestia lo que llamo la atención de tsuna fue que el león tenia llamas oscuras por sus patas y además esa armadura que le rodeaba, sheena volteo a ver al león y con un semblante serio (QUE PARECIA EL MISMO HIBARI O.O) regreso su vista a la entrada para comenzar a caminar, todos notaron como el león le comenzó a seguir, pero justo antes esta volteo de nuevo hacia la escuela.

-¡Vongolas!-todos la miraron-Créanme que si vuelven a hacerle algo así, a mi hermana, juro que aunque ese _niño _nos lo haya pedido, no tendré seremícordia con aquellos que la lastimen_,_ y los matare.-dijo mientras ponía una cara de miedo, inclusive mas miedo de las que hibari solía hacer, con eso dicho siguió con su camino y al final desaparecer entre la oscura noche.

CONTINUARA…

**Que mello ahahhaa ver esas caras en las personas mas alegres de los animes, uuuh siempre son las mejores XD bueno aquí les dejo la conti espero les haya gustado o.o ahahaha si creen que el final quedo raro pues no me culpen la canción con la que la escribía me dio esa idea además lo del león me vino por que anduve viendo diguimon y saque eso de las armaduras de ahí y pues león por que ellas son felinas y que la gran pero además -w- el león es mi animal favorito muahahahahaha espero comenten XD Cuídense see yaa!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sueños y pesadillas Primera p

**Bueno aquí subiéndoles el capitulo de las hermanas neko después de muchoooooooo tiempo n_ñ perdonen la tardanza espero les guste los comentarios siempre muy bien recibidos :P **

"_Los Personajes de Katekyo hitman rebon no me pertenecen, y si lo fueran Yay! Seria millonaria XD"_

**Las Hermanas NekO!**

**Capitulo 6: **Sueños y pesadillas Primera parte

_Una chica de hermosos cabellos negros y gestos de inocencia en sus ojos dorados, se encontraba jugando con una pelota en el patio de un enorme dojo, la chica reía con su pelota roja que le entretenía demasiado, de repente la niña dejo de rebotar su pelota y volteo hacia atrás notando a dos personas detrás de ella el primero era un hombre mayor de cabellos plateados como la luna, que vestía con una camiseta larga de color blanco sus mangas estaban enrolladas mostrando sus brazos en su hombro izquierdo tenia protector de alguna armadura, tenia unos pantalones igual de blancos con bordes en ambos lados de sus piernas color azul oscuro casi dando al morado y unas botas largas color gris oscuro casi dando al negro, y justo a su lado se encontraba una mujer de cabellos negros con reflejos azulados, que vestía con una túnica negra con bordes azul marino, en el centro de su túnica tenia grabado la palabra "Viento", debajo de su túnica traía una blusa negra de mangas largas y un pantalón blanco con botas largas de color azul marino. Aunque no podía ver sus rostros la niña sonrió con toda la felicidad del mundo para correr hacia ellos dejando su pelota de lado. _

_Aunque la niña hablaba no se podía escuchar nada, se podía notar como los adultos enfrente de ella le correspondían con lo que les decía, luego de que el hombre de cabellos plateados le dijera algo la pequeña niña asintió con la cabeza para luego sonreírles._

_La escena se fue alejando de apoco hasta que había una distancia prudente…de repente esa hermosa escena desapareció dando lugar a otra en la cual ahora la niña tenia orejas de gato y no solo eso, ahora se encontraba corriendo junto con otra niña un poco mas joven que ella de cabellos negros y ojos igual de oscuros que corría junto con ella ambas felices de estar con la otra, hasta que de repente la menor se callo, la de orejas de gato al notarlo regreso corriendo junto con ella, y cuando la pequeña levanto la vista, comenzó a llorar, a lo que la chica de ojos miel le seco las lagrimas y le acariciaba su cabeza para que dejase de llorar…Así como en la escena anterior esta se alejaba a cierta distancia hasta desaparecer…_

_Una nueva escena apareció, dejando a la vista ya no a una niña sino más bien a una chica un poco mayor con su cabello mas largo sus orejas un poco mas grandes y una cola de gato que corría a una velocidad in-humana, se le notaba que estaba preocupada, aunque su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de moretones, sangre y lodo la chica no dejaba de correr y se detuvo en una colina dejando en asombro su rostro, ya que no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían._

_Su Hogar…se encontraba en llamas, la chica salió de su estado de shock para correr en dirección a su hogar al estar enfrente de esta noto a la chica de cabellos negros ahora con orejas de gato sentada enfrente de la casa llorando, sin inmutarse. La chica corrió hacia ella mientras la movía tratando de que esta reaccionara pero nada, paso su vista a la casa que se encontraba en llamas notando como una parte del techo había caído, mientras pasaba su vista de nuevo a la de ojos oscuros, se sorprendió cuando esta la había visto aun con sus lagrimas, ante esto la de ojos miel trago fuerte, ya que la mas joven le había dicho algo que hizo que se le erizara la piel. Dejo a la chica mientras se hecho a correr hacia la casa en llamas, al entrar la chica gritaba y miraba a sus alrededores como buscando a alguien, la chica se adentro aun mas corriendo y revisando por donde podía, solo le quedaba una habitación, la abrió de golpe, sus ojos se abrieron de mas ante la escena frente a sus ojos, el hombre de cabellos plateados al que ella siempre le sonreía con ternura se encontraba tirado en el suelo en un enorme charco de sangre mientras la mujer lloraba cerca del cadáver de el hombre…la chica horrorizada por la escena no vio al tercero que se encontraba justo detrás de ella quien levantaba una catana a lo que la mujer si, haciendo que de su cuerpo salieran ráfagas de viento de su cuerpo para salvar a la chica._

_La chica se incorporo de apoco para ver por que la mujer quien siempre le hacia reír la había lanzado a lo lejos. Y fue cuando lo entendió ese hombre intentaba matarla y no solo a ella…si no a toda su familia…La chica comenzó a derramar lagrimas, cuando ese hombre comenzó a caminar hacia la mujer, y cuando quedo enfrente de esta el hombre levanto la catana llena de sangre del ya muerto…Ella no sabia que hacer, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, su respiración se volvió agitada por la escena. El sujeto hizo un poco para atrás su espada para dar impulso a su ataque y a centímetros de la mujer y la catana…Ella-_

_-_NOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo! –Una chica de cabellos color chocolate y ojos igual de chocos latosos, se había incorporado con su respiración agitada, la chica se limpio el sudor que tenía en su rostro, volteo hacia un lado para encontrarse a una chica de cabellos rubios y una tez blanca que dormía plácidamente a su lado.

-S-solo fue un **sueño**-dijo un poco más aliviada.

-eso crees, haru De que trato el **sueño** O abra sido una **Pesadilla**? – Haru volteo hacia su otro lado para encontrarse con Sheena, quien la miraba seria.

-no se de que me hablas…además no es de tu incumbencia –decía molesta mientras se incorporaba.

-No olvides que tu y yo compartimos en este momento tu cuerpo, eso quiere decir que se cuando estas mal, molesta o preocupada y sobretodo YO SE LEER MENTES, lo olvidaste?-dijo divertida.

-como no olvidarlo- dijo molesta- siempre me lo andas recordando desde que venimos aquí a la montaña namimori!-dijo mientras se acercaba al rio que se encontraba ahí.

-No creo que por andar aquí desde hace tres días desde que paso el enfrentamiento con los vongola, te moleste el hecho de que leo tu mente y tus pensamientos macabros de intentar desacerté de mi y mi hermana-dijo burlona. Mientras haru comenzó a mojarse un poco el rostro para quitarse el sudor que tenia.

-Tsk (que cosas Haru ya parece hibari! xD), como sea –dijo mientras se secaba con las mangas de su camiseta para dormir- no olvides nuestro trato Sheena.

-como no olvidarlo? –dijo sonriente.

**-Flash back-**

_Haru se encontraba curando a kyoko, junto con reih, mientras Sheena solo observaba como la curaban despreocupada._

_-Listo con eso último kyoko se repondrá rápido, así que ya no tienes por que temblar- dijo serena reih, Mientras notaba el nerviosismo de haru._

_-uh…? Si muy bien…-decía aun preocupada- Tsk_

_-Ni lo pienses haru-soltó de repente Sheena que había permanecido callada-no olvides que leo los pensamientos de todas aquí, y tus pensamientos de intentar desacerté de nosotras están fuera de tu alcance primero por que leería todos tus movimientos antes de que los intentaras y segundo somos espíritus, aunque solo entre nosotras podamos tocarnos sabes muy bien que te podría matar en dos segundos –dijo con ojos afilados la mayor de las nekos._

_Haru no volteo a verla por que sabia muy bien que ella tenía más posibilidades y aunque no quería admitirlo tenía razón ellas las tenían acorraladas._

_-y muy bien acorraladas, pequeña haru- esto ultimo lo dijo con sarcasmo. _

_-ya deja eso Sheena-nii –dijo molesta reih- ahora lo que quiero saber es…_

_-Sobre el león que apareció durante nuestro escape? ni yo misma lo se…pero-paso su vista hacia haru-cuando kyoko fue golpeada, sentí como el espíritu de haru se apodero de nuevo de su cuerpo._

_-como?-reih paso su vista hacia haru quien aun seguía con la cabeza gacha._

_-no se como, pero haru despertó un poder que dormía en ella…un poder que proviene de nuestra familia._

_Reih abrió sus ojos de mas, para mirar a su hermana, notando su semblante serio, el lugar fue rodeado por un incomodo silencio el cual fue roto por los quejidos de kyoko, tanto haru como reih voltearon a verla._

_-Kyoko-chan te encuentras bien? –dijo haru con lagrimas que no pudo evitar._

_-H-haru?-kyoko asintió con la cabeza-que paso…?_

_-pues…-reih planeaba decirle la verdad, pero no pudo ya que haru se había abalanzado hacia su amiga mientras lloraba a gritos._

_Kyoko no entendía pero sintió una enorme punzada justo en su estomago cuando intento calmar a haru, cosa que no dio a mostrar ya que su amiga era lo más importante ahora. Después de un buen rato le explicaron a kyoko todo lo ocurrido y para facilitar mas las cosas reih se las mostro hasta donde ella había perdido el conocimiento, y de ahí Sheena le conto lo de el león que apareció para socorrerlas. _

_Haru se había alejado de ellas, seguida de Sheena, quien le miraba divertida ya que haru no precisamente andaba con flores y mariposas en su cabeza. Haru cuando creía estar lo suficiente lejos de las otras dos se volteo encarando a Sheena quien andaba con ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza._

_-….-haru tenia el semblante serio.-Qui-quiero saber que es lo que quieres para que nos dejen en paz de una vez-dijo firme_

_-no es tan simple-dijo sonriente Sheena- ya que nosotras fuimos enviadas aquí por una misión y no podemos separarnos de ustedes hasta que la misión este hecha, o el que la persona que nos invoco de por finalizada esta pequeña jugarreta suya en traducción no quiero nada tuyo._

_-…-haru agacho la cabeza, ¿acaso no había nada que pudiera hacer?_

_-respondiendo a tu pregunta-haru levanto la cabeza, había olvidado que Sheena tenía la habilidad de leer las mentes-si entrenas no…si ustedes entrenan pueden evitar que algo como lo que le paso a kyoko se repita, y no solo eso…-hizo una pausa ya que Sheena comenzó a indagar por la mente de la chica en frente de ella-Hmp-sonrió de lado- podrían tener el poder que necesitas para protegerlos a todos haru._

_Haru la miraba sorprendida…poder para __protegerlos a todos __eso significa ya no ser un estorbo para sus amigos cuando estos andaban luchando por protegerlas a ellas, pero eso también significa estar bajo la merced de la gata frente a ella, haru lo medito unos segundos para luego suspirar pesadamente y levantar su vista hacia la sheena._

_-Muy bien, pero tengo una condición-dijo firme, sheena sonreía ya que sabia muy bien lo que haru le diría.-Aceptare entrenar contigo sin quejas ni nada, y prometo no oponerme cuando tengamos que pelear de nuevo con mis amigos, si tu me prometes que jamás, pero escúchame bien jamás volverá a ver un incidente como el de esta noche con kyoko o con alguno de los chicos._

_Haru se mostro firme no titubeó en todo lo que le dijo a sheena, mientras esta le miraba sonriente la actitud de su usuario realmente le entretenía y ahora aun mas por tenerla bajo su merced y poder investigar mas sobre el espíritu de león que pareció esa noche para socorrerlas cuando los vongola intentaron detener su escape._

_-Hmp, Trato hecho querida aprendiz-dijo sonriente._

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Ambas chicas caminaban por el bosque, hasta llegar a una parte donde no había casi nada de arboles, ambas comenzaron a alejarse una de la otra hasta que estaban alejadas.

-muy bien como ya amaneció es hora de comenzar con tu entrenamiento.

-no deseo otra cosa sheena-sempai-dijo sarcástica

Y así desde que ambas cerraron el trato ambas chicas entrenan desde el amanecer hasta el ocaso del día…

-w-

Una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos color miel comenzaba a abrir sus ojos de apoco por causa de os rayos del sol que le molestaban en sus ojos dando aviso para que se levantara, y así lo hizo se estiro junto con un voz teso. Luego paso su vista a su lado notando que faltaba algo o mas bien alguien a su lado, suspiro y se incorporo, para dirigirse al rio que estaba cerca de ella.

-dormiste bien kyoko?-pregunto reih al ver que su usuario hacia la rutina diaria desde que se encontraban en el monte namimori.

-Haai! Comenzare a ser el desayuno antes de que—No pudo terminar la frase ya que no muy lejos se noto una pequeña explosión haciendo que el suelo temblara.

-Muy tarde ya se dio la explosión…-dijo desinteresada reih.-ya veras como viene haru en dos minutos por vendas…-dijo mirando la nube de polvo.

-Si…-reih volteo a ver a su usuario, por su tono de voz que daba a entender que estaba preocupada.

-no te preocupes kyoko, ya veras que no fue nada…además desde que llegamos haru ha ido mejorando y no viene tan lesionada como el primer día, mi hermana es fuerte pero sabe muy bien que no esta bien matarla, así que deja de preocuparte-dijo mientras le colocaba su mano en la cabeza para hacerle mimos.

-Claro…-dijo aun insegura. Reih iba a decirle algo pero no pudo ya que desde cerca podía oír las maldiciones de una chica que no se molesto decirlo por lo bajo…mas bien lo andaba gritando a los cuatro vientos.

-Haru-chan! Estas bien?-pregunto kyoko al ver a haru llena de tierra, lodo y ramas por toda su ropa y cara.

-Eh?, por supuesto kyoko-chan no te preocupes, etto…

-jeje no te preocupes ya lo tengo listo…-dijo mientras, sacaba un botiquín de su mochila y comenzaba a colocarle vendas en su brazo y una curita por su nariz- listo ya estas haru-chan

-muchas gracias-dijo con su sonrisa de siempre para luego pararse- bien seguiré entrenando-dijo mientras se volteaba para marcharse pero kyoko la detuvo sujetándole por la muñeca.-¡Que sucede kyoko-chan?

-es que…quería pedirte si me acompañabas a la ciudad…-haru se volteo a kyoko confundía- es que veras ya no hay mucho viviré para las comidas de estos dos días que quedan y también necesito ir a comprar mas vendas…Podrías acompañarme?-Haru estaba a punto de negarle pero fue cuando reih intervino.

-acompáñala haru no creo que por unas dos horas que descanses, te vayas a oxidar, adelante vayan así tendré chance de hablar con mi hermana, ya siento que no la veo por que esta contigo.-dijo para luego sonreírle.

Haru pensaba lo que reih le decía, y en si era muy cierto, haru miraba fijamente a reih con su serena sonrisa cuando en un recuerdo rápido recordó como ella derramaba lagrimas y el miedo que le reflejaba su rostro cuando su casa estaba envuelta en llamas, aunque no lo pareciera sheena se había convertido en el poste que la sostenía en la vida y aunque sheena no se daba cuenta, haru en la segunda vez que había terminado lesionada pudo notar antes de perder el conocimiento que reih observó el entrenamiento desde un comienzo.

-_sheena enseguida regreso acompañare a kyoko-chan a la ciudad, regresare en dos horas, prometo compensar las horas con mas esfuerzo cuando regrese. -_Pensó fugazmente haru, cosa que llego a la mente de la neko que se encontraba esperando a su aprendiz de regreso.-Muy bien vámonos kyoko-chan!-Haru tomo de la mano a kyoko y salió corriendo de ahí.

-w-

-Tsk…esa chica pero bueno…lo dejare pasar ya que kyoko esta muy preocupada por ella-suspiro pesadamente- cuando regrese las dos horas que perdió de día serán cuatro horas de sufrimiento después del ocaso cuando regrese, además ya solo quedan dos días…

Sheena comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba reih, ya que un pensamiento de ella le decía que regresara, que necesitaba hablar de algo con ella.

-w-

Ambas chicas se dirigieron de nuevo a la ciudad para comprar lo que necesitaban para los últimos dos días que quedaban, kyoko caminaba sonriente ya que logro que haru descansara por lo menos dos horas del tremendo entrenamiento de sheena, y haru camina mirando a los alrededores para que no terminaran encontrándose con sus amigos.

-_Esto es molesto…siento que no entrenar es extraño…esto parece una __**pesadilla-**_Suspiro cansada haru.

-sucede algo malo haru-chan?-dijo kyoko mientras miraba a su amiga.

-ah? No, no es nada jeje-rio nerviosamente.

-si tu lo dices…-dijo para pasar su vista al frente, para seguir con su camino, haru suspiro nerviosa por haberse quitado un peso de preocupar a su miga mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de animarse, pero termino chocándose con kyoko.

-Auch…-se quejo cuando termino golpeándose en la nariz (Recuerden que haru peleó con sheena y aun seguía lastimada de su cuerpo)- por que te detienes kyoko-chan?

-ah…lo siento, pero te parece si nos separamos? así no tardaremos tanto compramos y nos vamos a la pastelería a comer de nuestros postres favoritos! Y podremos platicar a gusto.-dijo sonriente kyoko.

-…-haru notaba la sonrisa sincera de kyoko ya hacia días que no la miraba desde su accidente, cosa que izo que haru le sonriera de la misma manera-por supuesto.

**CONTINUARA….**

**TwT Waaaa gente ando algo melancólica, enamorada ii ando bien loka xD espero les haya gustado jejeje no pues ya comencé a escribir la siguiente conti antes de que se me pierda la condenada inspiración ii muchas grax Suigin por la idea que ya tu sabes aparecerá en la siguiente conti ;D por eso no te cambio amiga hehehe como siempre serás la primera en ver la conti cuando ya vaya mínimo por la mitad jaja cuídense lectores! Les quiero XD**


	7. Capitulo 7: Sueños y pesadillas 2da part

**Ohaiio!**

**Aquí iio la malvada escritora que se la anda perdida en el mundo dejando en duda a sus amados lectores que la apoyan siento eso T^T bueno aquí les traigo la conti espero ii les guste Muahahaha bueno este cap va dedicada a mi Mayor influencia "Suigin Walker" X3 ya que ella me dio algunas ideas para ustedes XD que creo que serán las mas graciosas con Hibari-san :P bueno mejor dejo de joderles con mis BLA, BLA, BLA…. **

"_Los Personajes de Katekyo hitman rebon no me pertenecen, y si lo fueran Yay! ME UBIESE INSPIRADO EN HOMBRES REALMENTE SEXYS DE MI BARRIO B) Y LO PRESUMIRIA xD"_

**Las Hermanas NekO!**

**Capitulo 7: **Sueños y pesadillas Segunda parte

En la casa de los Sawada, se encontraban un grupo de adolecentes en el dormitorio del decimo vongola, charlando sobre el asunto que venia preocupándolo desde ya hace tres días, discusión que llegaba a nada ya que siempre era arruinada por una de los seis integrantes de esa habitación.

-Vamos chicos, necesitamos hacer algo debemos encontrar a kyoko y a su amiga-dijo estérico ryohei mientras colocaba sus manos en la pequeña mesa de tsuna.

-Pero que rayos quieres que hagamos cabeza de césped?, esas dos no se han aparecido en tres días, no podemos hacer nada si ellas no, nos atacan-dijo cruzado de brazos gokudera. –Además, tu no eres el único preocupado-todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos- Nuestro decimo también esta muy preocupado por esas dos-finalizo, seguido de un ruido sordo de una caída por parte de tres de los presentes.

-je…Pero Onii-chan tiene razón…-dijo bajando la cabeza-desde que paso lo de esa noche las chicas no se han vuelto a aparecer…y no sabemos nada del estado de kyoko-chan-dijo en un tono preocupado.

La habitación fue invadida por un incomodo, y molesto silencio que para alegría de todos fue interrumpido por el siempre carismático Yamamoto.

-Nee tsuna y no as ido a la casa de haru, a ver si no se encuentran ahí?-Pregunto, Tsuna negó con la cabeza.

-La noche en que las vimos por última vez pensé en su casa, pero cuando fuimos a ver la casa con gokudera-san y Onii-chan…-fue interrumpido

-La casa de la estúpida chica estaba vacía, y al parecer no se encontraban sus padres.

-Hmp…

Los chicos pasaron su vista hacia donde había provenido el sonido de molestia, dando que provenía de hibari, quien se encontraba acostado en la pared cruzado de brazos, escuchando toda la conversación. Tsuna lo miraba y logro notar que el seño fruncido de hibari estaba mas fruncido de lo normal mientras este tenia la vista en el suelo.

-Pst Yamamoto-san no crees que hibari-san se mira mas molesto de lo normal?-pregunto en susurros el joven vongola, mientras Yamamoto pasaba su vista al cuidador de la escuela mas sádico de todo el mundo.

-Mmmm…tu crees? Yo lo miro igual que siempre…-dijo con una sonrisa divertida por su comentario-pero si dices eso…tal vez sea por el **CHU **Que le robo nuestra amiga.

De repente se escucho como una pared se desplomaba cosa que hizo que todos los guardianes se colocaran en posición de defensa a excepción de tsuna quien se puso de nervios de punta ya que el motivo de desplomo de la pared fue que hibari, al escuchar la palabra **Beso y Robado **Le había hecho recordar la Tremenda humillación (Según el xP**) **que había recibido por una simple herbívora como ella, y ahora no solo eso, esa misma herbívora no solo le había humillado con una tontería como un beso, si no también en una pelea que según el si ganaría. Esa chica lo pagaría muy caro, y el precio seria muy alto por hacer humillar al Gran Hibari Kyouya, este sonrió sádico, cosa que hizo estremecer a todos los presentes en esa habitación incluyendo a ryohei.(Bueno si tienen duda, lo que pasa es que Ryohei es valiente es raro que el si se intimide por Hibari además es el único capas de enfrentarlo xD) El chico de cabellos negros comenzó a caminar y salir por la ventana mientras por su mente pasaba un plan de venganza el cual llamo "hora de la casería en contra de la herbívora que me humillo" cuando este salió se escucho un tremendo suspiro pesado por parte del jefe vongola.

-Ahora que lo pienso…Que hacia hibari-san aquí?-pregunta por parte del chico de cabellos castaños.

-jeje como ya te había mencionado antes tsuna, hibari-san esta molesto por el beso que le robaron, ese simple hecho hace que el quiera obtener información de haru para encontrarla-dijo sonriente yamamoto.

-nanii? Si eso es cierto, entonces no seria nada bueno que hibari-san se encontrara con haru! El va a matarla tan solo tenga la oportunidad!-dijo alterado el joven vongola-chicos necesitamos encontrarlas antes que hibari y haru se encuentren-decía mientras se ponía de pie.

-Vamos tranquilízate tsuna, las chicas no han aparecido en tres días!, cual seria la probabilidad de que hibari-san termine encontrándose con haru?-dijo el espadachín tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-eh?-tsuna comenzó a calmarse y sonrió- si tienes razón son pocas las probabilidades que esos dos se encuentren.

(La escritora piensa muy bien lo que escribió…-la chica sonríe diabólicamente mientras unos cuernos le salen por la cabeza- Muajaja)

-w-

Haru salía de la farmacia con las vendas y medicinas que kyoko-chan le había encargado, revisaba por ultima vez la lista por si no había olvidado nada y una vez que verifico que todo estuviera en orden se dirigió al punto de encuentro donde kyoko de seguro ya la estaba esperando.

-¡Haru, Haru!-grito una voz aguda que haru reconoció de inmediato.

Hibird el pájaro de hibari se encontraba volando hacia su dirección, haru se puso azul, si Hibird estaba ahí, eso significaba que…la imagen de hibari levantando sus tonfas fue lo mas rápido que pudo imaginar la chica de cabellos chocolate, no dudo y se hecho a correr, lejos de ahí.

-Haru, Haru!-eran los gritos de la pequeña ave que aun le seguía-Espera a Hibird

-Waa gomen Hibird pero no deseo que me _Muerdan hasta la muerte –_grito en lloriqueos la chica, sin dejar de correr, todas las personas alrededor escucharon su grito, mirando la escena extrañados, pero decidieron seguir en lo que estaban.

-vaya pero que chica mas ruidosa-dijo un chico con el uniforme de una escuela cercana.

-si jeje y aparte loca gritando cosas como "Muerdan hasta la muerte" a una pequeña ave en medio de la calle si que no tiene todos los tornillos –dijo con una sonrisa burlesca, que no duro tanto ya que en ese preciso momento fue golpeado en el rostro, haciendo que callera al suelo.

-OYE! QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?- Grito su compañero, pero se callo cuando se percato de quien era su atacante-Hi…Hibari!

(Y DE LA NADA APARECIO EL THEME DE HIBARI-SAN XD)

Hibari Tomo al chico que lo había mencionado desde el cuello de su camina, mientras el chico comenzó a rogar por su vida para que este no lo golpeara.

-ustedes herbívoros acaban de mencionar mi lema…por que?-dijo en tono frio y a la vez amenazador.

-NO, NO LO DECIAMOS POR TI!-Dijo a velocidad y con miedo a la vez- LO…LO QUE PASA ES QUE…-hibari comenzó a apretarlo mas por no darse prisa en la respuesta- U-UNA CHICA LOCA ACA-ACABA DE PASAR CORRIENDO, Y GRI-TO T-TU FRASE…! L-LO MAS RARO…ES Q-QUE SE LO GRITO A UN CANARIO QUE LE LLA-LLAMABA…HARU…CREO?-Hibari abrió sus ojos de mas al escuchar ese nombre haciendo que soltara al chico mientras este caía al suelo tosiendo.

Hibari sonrió sádicamente, al fin su venganza contra ese mujer llego no tenia por que desaprovecharla, miro a su alrededor no la encontró, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Por donde corrió ella y el canario?-dijo, mas bien amenazo el chico de ojos azules, al chico, quien de inmediato le contesto, pero no antes de decir lo ultimo a ese chico-Si voy por donde dices y no la encuentro, mas te vale que no te encuentre de nuevo por que te morderé hasta la muerte por a verme mentido, Herbívoro.-dijo para salir por donde le indico ese chico.

-Qu-que miedo…-sudo frio- si no encuentra a esa chica el regresara-su rostro se torno un azul marino- Waaa Satoru Rápido vámonos-Dijo mientras levantaba a su amigo del suelo con desesperación por huir de ahí de inmediato.

-w-

Haru se había escondido en un callejón mientras recuperaba el aliento que perdió por conseguir perder al pequeño Hibird, la chica miraba a sus alrededores para ver si Hibird no andaba cerca una vez asegurada la zona la chica suspiro aliviadamente.

-oooh por que siempre me meto en problemas T-T y para mas colmo…YO NO LOS BUSCO!-dijo mientras hacia berrinches que no duraron mucho en su rostro, ya que haru luego sonrió de felicidad mientras se acostaba en la pared del callejón- jeje veo que Hibird-chan ya esta completamente sano desu~ ^^ -Haru se incorporo mientras tomaba las vendas, y miraba a ambos lados para ver que cierto canario no anduviera cerca.

Una vez asegurada la zona esta salió de su escondite, mientras retomaba su camino a donde kyoko la esperaba pero justo cuando iba a cruzar termino chocándose para luego terminar en el suelo.

-Auch eso duele desu~-dijo mientras se sobaba su parte inferior, para luego disculparse con la persona que choco- Lo siento mucho no me fije-Haru entro en shock (ASI: D:!) al ver de quien se trataba-ah..aah-haru se quedo sin palabras mientras su rostro se ponía azul, por los intensos ojos azules que la miraban…Hi..Hibari-san!-dijo al fin después de 5 segundos que para ella fueron 10 Horas!.

-w-

Una Chica de cabellos cortos y rubios se encontraba viendo su reloj de mano, algo preocupada ya que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se separo de su amiga, y comprar vendas, medicinas y curitas no llevaba mas tiempo que comprar comida.

-Me pregunto donde estará haru-chan-dijo preocupada-acaso…oh?-Kyoko visualizo a tsuna y a su hermano junto con los otros caminando hacia donde ella se encontraba, kyoko no tuvo mas opción que esconderse detrás del edificio, pero se quedo ahí por si visualizaba a haru, en esos momentos.

-Rayos tampoco están aquí!-dijo aun histérico Ryohei.

-tranquilízate Onii-chan-dijo tratando de calmar al de cabellos blancos.

-pero!

-ya tranquilízate cabeza de césped-dijo serio gokudera- como si ellas fueran a estar en este lugar.

-vamos no te enojes gokudera-kun-dijo sonriente gokudera.

-Tsk

-además este es el lugar favorito de ellas dos, no? Ryohei solo piensa en kyoko-chan es por eso que visita los lugares que a su hermana le gustan, no esta mal ver si ellas andan por aquí.

-Gokudera-kun, yamamoto tiene razón-dijo el mas joven de ellos.

-eh? Si judaime, tiene la razón-dijo mientras le daba un tic en su ceja izquierda.

Todos los chicos sonreían ampliamente, sin saber que kyoko les escuchaba atentamente mientras sonreía agradecida, su hermano mayor no se rendía en buscarla, realmente agradecía eso, cerro los ojos unos momentos mientras colocaba su mano derecha cerca de su pecho mientras suspiraba aliviada, cosa que no duro mucho…

-Eso fue extraño verdad?-dijo un chico mientras le hablaba al parecer a su novia.

-si que chicos mas extraños ponerse a pelear cerca del parque-dijo la chica mientras pensaba un poco- pero ahora que lo pienso…el chica de cabello negro no es el cuidador _Sádico_ de la escuela Namimori que siempre anda con sus tonfas, Amansando y golpeando a la gente?

Todos los chicos e incluyendo a kyoko que en su caso fue mas bien un pensamiento, habían mencionado el nombre de hibari al unisonó.

-Si, si que lo era, me apiado de esa chica…

-si yo también, pero te diste cuenta? Se movía muy ágil mente parecía un gato.

Los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos incluyendo a kyoko, se juntaron para discutir…

-creen que sean ellas?

-no lo se, además ellos solo mencionaron a una.

-Mmmm…que hacemos judaime?

-vallamos!

Kyoko comenzó a sudar frio, a la primera se percato que se trataba de haru, quería salir corriendo en su auxilio pero si salía ahora sus amigos y hermano la verían, no debía tenia que ser paciente.

-Yoosh! Vayamos!-dijo emocionado Ryohei..

-_Vamos dense prisa, váyanse!-P_ensaba Kyoko, pero estos fueron interrumpidos cuando se escucho un ruido de metal que caía con fuerza creando un enorme ruido sordo, kyoko y los demás se sorprendieron al escuchar ese ruido.

-Que fue eso?-dijo yamamoto, pero dejo de tener su curiosidad cuando noto como alguien salía detrás del edificio, para abrir los ojos como platos-pero si es kyoko!-grito sorprendido, todos los demás pasaron su vista a donde el espadachín miraba, todos se sorprendieron de verla salir corriendo de ese lugar con dirección de donde se había escuchado el ruido.

-KYOKO ESPERA!-grito Riohei, quien salió corriendo detrás de ella, tsuna salió justo al lado de ryohei tan solo la vio.

Los demás salieron corriendo unos detrás del otro para darle alcance a la chica pero se sorprendieron ya que kyoko corría inclusive mas rápido que su hermano, al llegar notaron el enorme desastre ante sus ojos.

-Haru-chan! –grito kyoko mientras corría hacia ella.

-Kyoko-chan?-haru volteo hacia kyoko quien corría justo hacia donde ella- No espera, no vengas!-kyoko se detuvo, justo como se le dijo.

Mientras los demás se sorprendieron, después de tres largos días se encontraron con sus amigas de nuevo, y con buena salud, pero aun mas sorprendidos se pusieron al ver que hibari corría hacia haru para golpearla con una de sus tonfas.

-Haru!-grito kyoko, mientras haru corrió hacia hibari, todos abrieron los ojos como platos, haru a centímetros de ser golpeada por la tonfas de hibari, esta se había tirado al suelo doblando sus rodias y deslizándose rápidamente entre las piernas de hibari.

-Kyoko-chan vámonos!-dijo después de levantarse a velocidad y echarse a correr lejos de ahí, mientras kyoko asintió rápidamente y comenzó a seguirla.

-Chicas esperan!-dijo tsuna mientras salió corriendo detrás de ellas, seguido por los demás.

-Ajajajajaja -Reía haru a todo pulmón, mientras corría, Kyoko la mira un poco asustada-Kyoko realmente no se como pero siempre me meto en problemas sin intención-dijo sin dejar de correr.

-de que hablas?-decía sin comprender

-Ajajajaja –si tan solo hubieras escuchado lo que hibari-san me dijo, en cuanto me vio.

-….

_-FLAH BACK-_

_Hi..Hibari-san!-dijo al fin después de 5 segundos que para ella fueron 10 Horas!._

_-Por fin te encuentro herbívora-dijo mientras sonreía sádicamente._

_Haru se alejo de el mientras usaba sus pies y manos para alejarse de el sin darle la espalda o pararse, hasta que llego a un poste de luz, que le impidió su escape tortuga._

_-ya veras…-decía sin dejar de sonreír aterradoramente, mientras caminaba y saca sus tonfas muy lentamente- que por haberme humillado, no solo con eso que me robaste, (SE REFIERE AL BESO :p) si no que también por haberme humillado en pelea, ahora y hasta el día en que considere que dejes de serlo, serás mi presa, tanto en __**sueños como en pesadillas **__en vida.-finalizo cuando se quedo justo enfrente de ella.-Primero te derrotare en batalla y luego recuperare eso que me robaste herbívora._

_-Eeeh? Si quieres que te regrese el anillo vongola claro que te lo regreso que no lo quiero, desu-dijo mientras se paraba como pudo y se alejaba de este lo mas lejos que pudo y luego encararlo._

_Hibari se detuvo, en seco…Acaso se hacia o lo había olvidado?, hibari frunció el entrecejo y levanto las tonfas cerca de su rostro, en posición de ataque._

_-si es necesario herbívora, te hare recordar lo que me robaste aquella noche._

_Haru aun no entendía, No se refería al anillo? Entonces a que?, en un rápido momento cerebral, haru recordó la imagen de aquel beso que le había dado a Haru o mas bien sheena le había dado, Haru se sonrojo a no mas poder, cosa que le dio señal a hibari que ya lo recordaba._

_-E-Espera! No es lo que parece! Waaaa-haru esquivo apenas ya que hibari ya había comenzado a atacarla- Hibari-san no es lo que parece yo no te bese, mas bien un espíritu que me posesiono y uso mi cuerpo para besarte!-Haru se quedo callada, y se quedo pensando, si ella estuviera en los pies de hibari, me creería loca por decir semejante loquera.-bueno olvida eso..Waaaaaaa!_

_-Te perseguiré hasta en el fin de los tiempos no importa que loquera inventes, fueron los tuyos los que me lo robaron así que, jamás dejare de perseguirte hasta conseguir mi venganza.-dijo sádico._

_Haru retrocedió, sin darse cuenta un poste de luz le impidió el paso para retroceder, cuando paso de nuevo su vista a hibari se agacho de inmediato ya que hibari intento golpearla, haru se asusto ya que el poste de luz comenzó a descrebajarse, para así luego caer al suelo, creando un enorme estruendo._

_-E-eso fue peligroso, dijo para luego alejarse de el rápidamente. Haru comenzó a analizar como huir de ahí, pero en ese momento recordó que tenía que reunirse con kyoko, pero no sabía como despistar a hibari.-Tsk_

_-Haru-chan! –grito kyoko mientras corría hacia ella._

_-Kyoko-chan?-haru volteo hacia kyoko, haru la miraba sorprendida, que como si fuese de un milagro apareció. (HABLANDO DEL REY DE ROMA :D POR DECIRLO ASI XD)_

_- FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

-Ya vez? ni en **Sueños ni pesadillas, **Hibari-san nunca dejara de seguirme-decía mientras volteaba a ver como los chicos le seguían con un hibari-san sonriendo sádicamente al frente de todos ellos- así que hay que acelerar Kyoko-chan!

-Ajajaja Bien!

Amas chicas aceleraron el paso, para luego perderse entre las personas, así los chicos las perdieron de vista rápidamente.

-w-

Ambas nekos miraban el cielo azul, seriamente, para que luego sheena rompiera el intenso silencio, que había entre ellas después de que habían charlado.

-Ya veo, será necesario que el entrenamiento termine hoy no es verdad?

-al parecer…-un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar haciendo que tanto las ramas de los arboles y los cabellos de ambas nekos, se mecieran en sus brisas- ya que "esos sujetos" están cerca…

-si, seria peligroso que algo como lo que paso la ultima vez se repitiera..

-si-dijo reih mientras agachaba la cabeza- no debemos dejar que la historia se repita con ellas…

-Si no seria para nada lindo….Ya que después de todo Tsuna es idéntico a el.-dijo sonriente sheena.

-no-sheena le miro de reojo-ambos son realmente distintos-dijo reih mientras sonreía- pero al parecer Hibari Kyouya, si es idéntico a ese sujeto-ante ese comentario Sheena se sonrojo de sobremanera.

-Ca-Cállate claro que no!- el no se parece en nada!-dijo nerviosa Sheena.

-jaja…cálmate de todos modos recuerda que esta vez no debemos involucrar sentimientos,

-Hmp –se voltea a otro lado- ya lo se…por cierto…-reih miro la inmensa seriedad que tenia sheena en su rostro y eso solo significa que sheena estaba comenzando a poner las manos en el asunto- para estar seguros lo mejor es que les demos armas esta vez a las chicas.

-Que dices?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…y prefiero estar Armada esta vez a desarmada e inútil como la ultima vez.-dijo seria y con tonos de molestia.

-…Muy bien, además no es de tomarse a la ligera tus malos presentimientos sheena-nii.

-Si lo se, y mas desde aquella vez…

El viento volvió a soplar dejando haciendo que las chicas gato guardaran silencio de nuevo, las cosas tan solo estaban empezando, para ellas y las chicas…

**CONTINUARA…**

**WAA SUSPENSO -w- QUE GENIAL XD BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO! DUDAS? DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y SE LOS DIRE AMMM NO LES DIRE DE LO QUE HABLAN LAS NEKO YA QUE ESO ARRUINARIA EL TRAMA QUE ACABO DE DEJAR AHAHAHA AMMM….QUE MAS? BUENO AHÍ YA ME DIO EL BANIGO HICE DIVERTIDO A HIBARI QUE LOCA SOY XD BUENO YA PORFIN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO YA VERAN LO QUE ANDO FANTASEANDO DESDE QUE COMENZE EL FICK D: QUE TRAUMA! Y VERAN QUE TRAUMA XD BUENO CUIDENSE!**


	8. Capitulo 8: Una aparición inesperada

**-mirando la nada, con una baso de chocolate caliente y galletas- **

**Hola mina-san aquí os dejo el siguiente cap..de las hermanas neko ö_ö disfrútenlo xD neee **

"_Los Personajes de Katekyo hitman rebon no me pertenecen, fueron invención de alguien mas a quien le tengo muchos celos XD ya van…"_

**Las Hermanas NekO!**

**Capitulo 8: **Una aparición inesperada Y guadaña lunar

(Especial de las Hermanas Neko)

Un Hermoso paisaje era contemplado por aquellos que la habitaban, los pájaros despertaban y salían de sus nidos en busca de comida, mientras las ardillas observaban a sus alrededores en busca de frutas cercas, y los demás animales bebían y volaban con tranquilidad, todo era un hermoso paisaje…hasta que se sintió un leve temblor junto con una inmenso "Boom" (AHAHA RARO..EH?)

-AAARGGHH!-Gritaron

-Vamos Haru…-dijo acercándose a esta- ¬¬ no fue tan grave esto! No seas exagerada, levántate, acaso no eres un hombre?-dijo cruzada de brazos.

- ¬¬ en primera, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO SOY HOMBRE! –dijo mientras comenzaba a incorporarse- y segunda… COMO DIABLOS QUE "No fue tan grabe"? –mientras le imitaba su voz en modo de burla- MIRA! –mientras señalaba el lugar de impacto, que quedo hecho trisas- ACASO ESTAS LOCA? CASI DESTRUYES MEDIA MONTAÑA! –Decía histérica la chica- Me sorprendería que los chicos no notaran esa inmensa explosión que acabas de ocasionarle a la montaña.

-La verdad no ¬¬, no te había dicho ya que Reih tiene levantado un campo de fuerzas, sobre este sector?-dijo mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Si, si…¬¬ como no recordarlo? Me lo as dicho mil veces

-en realidad 98 veces…pero quien cuenta-dijo mientras elevaba los hombros, junto con una sonrisa algo altanera y aires de diversión.

-Ihhhhhhhhhhhhh!-dijo histérica haru- Me sacas de quicio Sheena ¬¬

-Ahaha me sorprendería que no lo estuvieras haru-chan ^○^

-Che. ¬¬#

Haru tenia todas las intenciones del mundo en tirarle una piedra gigante que tenían en sus brazos (ALGO ASI COMO CUANDO UN HOMBRE HACE ENOJAR A UNA MUJER ESTA LE TIRA UNA PIDRA GIGANTESCA EN LA CABEZA XD) que había tomado del suelo, pero esta oportunidad se opaco cuando ambas escucharon como alguien las llamaba desde lejos.

-Haruuuu-chaan, Sheenaaaa-san!-gritaba Kyoko mientras corría hacia ellas.

-Mmm…parece que ya esta la comida-dijo Sheena, mientras pasaba su vista altanera hacia haru- por cierto Gatita…esa piedra tan solo me hubiera traspasado…-mientras le sonríe victoriosa- recuerda que como espectro "Especial" nada además de ti, y kyoko pueden tocarme y verme…-se comienza a alejar de una Haru realmente irritada.

-Aaaaaaah como la odio-mientras se revolvía los cabellos de la cabeza.

-Haru-chan?-pregunto una Kyoko confundida-que pasa?

-Eh?-levanto su vista hacia su amiga- jeje no es nada ^^U

-…bien ^^ solo venia a decirte que la comida ya esta lista, vamos?-dijo con una sonrisa

-Por supuesto me muero de hambre-dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y colocaba su otra mano en su estomago. Ya que este había rugido en señal de que la de ojos chocolates se moría del hambre.

Ambas chicas se dispusieron para ir a donde tenían armado el campamento, Mientras reían, de lo que haru había sufrido hace momentos en el entrenamiento que le había hecho pasar La mayor de las nekos, al llegar si dispusieron a comer mientras las nekos observaban el horizonte mientras esperaban que las otras terminaban de comer. Al cabo de unos minutos las nekos se acercaron a las chicas, algo serias, más de lo usual pensaron las chicas…

-Sucede algo malo?

-verán tenemos un problema. Ambas chicas guardaron silencio para dejar que esta prosiguiera-Necesitamos que el entrenamiento termine hoy antes del ocaso-ambas chicas abrieron los ojos como platos.

-Que dices, creí que el entrenamiento este duraría toda la semana?-Dijo haru mientras se levantaba de su a ciento, mirando algo preocupada a las nekos- que es tan grave para que acortes las semana hasta el ocaso de hoy?

-Hay una mala presencia que nos esta rodeando…no a nosotras-dijo con una pausa la menor de las nekos, dejando un silencio incomodo entre las cuatro-Si, no mas bien a toda la ciudad…

Ambas chicas abrieron aun más sus ojos, mientras una línea de sudor bajaba por sus mejillas…

-Pe-pero…como?-hablo kyoko

-Fue aquella noche-interrumpió ahora Sheena- aquella…cuando haru desato un inmenso poder, dejando ver al león negro.-dijo serena, y un brillo especial en sus ojos, al mencionar al "León negro".

-E..Entonces fue mi culpa?-dijo asustada, mientras agachaba la cabeza, su rostro se encontraba nervioso, al borde del llanto.

-No vayas a llorar-dijo reih-esto no es tu culpa…fue un descuido, nunca imaginamos que una simple humana tuviese el legado espiritual de…Yue… -dijo con cierto tono triste.

-Yue…?-pregunto la de ojos miel.

-Nuestro…padre…-Haru reacciono ante lo dicho, pero sin levantar la cabeza-…Nuestro padre…era un poderoso hechicero, el tenia a un espíritu bajo su dominio, nunca nadie lo había visto…a excepción de nuestra madre y nosotras ya que el lo utilizaba únicamente para la protección de nuestra familia…y es por eso…

-Es por eso que… a aquel sujeto lo enviaron a matarlos a todos…por no acceder a las ordenes que se le daban…-dijo Haru en un susurro, con sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas al recordar aquel sueño.

-Haru-chan?-mientras pasaba su vista preocupada

-Tu lo sabes?-pregunto ahora reih.

-lo sabe…por que las ha visto aquellas escenas…a través de sus sueños..-Haru levanto rápidamente la cabeza para encarar a Sheena, asustada.

-Pero no es la única cierto?-dijo mientras pasaba ahora a kyoko- tu también, no?

Haru paso su vista ahora a kyoko, sorprendida, acaso kyoko también termino viendo ese infierno?, kyoko tan solo junto sus manos y con tristeza y miedo asintió la cabeza.

-Vi a todos…sus sonrisas, sus rostros, sus lagrimas, sus…miedos…-su voz se corto ahogando las ganas de llorar-…del momento en que su padre se interpuso para que no mataran a su madre…pero de ahí miraba como ella con una mano hacia que reih-san saliera de la casa, que estaba en llamas…-decía, mientras una lagrima de frustración al recordar eso bajaba por su mejilla.

-Kyoko-chan…-susurro, haru.

-Pero aunque hayan visto nuestro pasado….eso ni viene a la situación que estamos enfrentando en este momento…-interrumpió Sheena- necesitamos que su entrenamiento termine hoy.

-espera…Acabas de decir "Su"? pero kyoko-chan nunca entreno durante esta semana!

-En eso te equivocas haru-chan…-intervino una tímida kyoko, a lo que haru se volteo rápidamente- desde que comenzaste el entrenamiento…Reih-san me entreno…no fue un entrenamiento como el tuyo…-hizo una pausa mientras pasaba su vista unos segundos a la de haru, y luego mirar a reih- mas bien fue un entrenamiento un poco mas _especial…_

-Que dices?

-lo que escuchas haru…-hablo sheena, la susodicha paso su vista a la neko-desde el primer día estas dos han estado entrenando a nuestras espaldas… bueno en si seria solo a ti…ya que yo pude leer la mente de kyoko desde cuando lo planeo…-dijo mientras miraba a kyoko- aunque tu no querías, kyoko decidió por si misma entrenarse para que algo como lo que paso anoche no se repitiera…

-…-la susodicha no dijo nada, simplemente bajo la cabeza, mientras sus ojos brillaban con tonos tristes, por no decirle nada a haru.

-Ya veo…-sonrió- Si kyoko-chan quiere ayudar así, no soy nadie para negárselo –mientras se acerco a ella- Kyoko-chan demos lo mejor de nosotras, si?

-…..Hai!-asintió con una sonrisa

Ambas nekos sonrieron de lado ante la determinación de esas dos, de un momento andaban al borde de las lagrimas, y luego andaban riendo (QUE IRONIA,A SI SOY IIO XD), ambas nekos se acercaron a sus usuarios, para colocar sus manos derechas en la cabeza de ambas chicas, a lo que estas las miraron extrañadas, ya que ambas nekos tenían una sonrisa amable, una muy parecida a la de una madre…

-Ustedes son realmente amables…-hablo reih

-y por lo que veo, especiales-menciono ahora Sheena

-…-ambas chicas callaron

-por lo que no, nos permitimos que algo malo les suceda, así que es por eso que les enseñaremos una técnica…algo diferente, por si algo mal sucede…

-algo mal dices?

-algo como que…?

-no es necesario que lo sepan…pero no hay tiempo, tenemos tres horas antes del ocaso, creen poder?

Ambas chicas, miraron al cielo, y luego pasaron su vista entre ellas para asentir con la cabeza

-No lo creemos…-dijo Kyoko

-Estamos seguras de que lo lograremos!-Hablo segura haru.

-Esa es la actitud –sonrió sheena

-Comencemos, entonces-hablo ahora reih.

-Haai!-gritaron al unisonó ambas chicas

Así ambas chicas y ambas nekos comenzaron con el entrenamiento, y a cada minuto que pasaba el suspenso incrementaba, y a cada hora menos, las chicas se esforzaban mas…hasta que el ocaso llego, dando así la despedida del sol que se ocultaba tras la montaña Namimori…

-Ya es la hora…-dijo Sheena

-si…-dijo una nerviosa haru.

-tranquila gatita…pase lo que pase te protegeré ^^

-si…y eso es lo que temo…

-ajajaja, bien reih –mientras pasaba su vista a la otra neko- ya es hora…quita el campo de fuerzas!

-Haai-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, y luego juntar ambas manos creando una pose con ellas, y luego elevarlas al cielo lanzando una especie de rayo, y así quitar la barrera que se ilumino cuando llego el rayo de reih para desvanecerse poco a poco.

-vaya…

-tengan por seguro que sus amigos ya vieron esto y vienen para acá en estos momentos-hablo sheena- así que es mejor que nos fusionemos de una vez…

-pero la luna aun no se a puesto…en su punto mas alto!-hablo kyoko

-Lo sabemos…pero miren –dijo mientras señalaba, la luna saliendo de su escondite-con ese pequeño rayo será suficiente…por lo menos por un par de horas…

-por lo menos un par de horas, por que solo un par de horas…no debería durar toda la noche?-interrumpió ahora haru.

-si…pero si solo usamos un rayo pequeño como el que usaremos ahora…no podremos permanecer tanto tiempo fusionadas…dañaríamos sus cuerpos.-le informo sheena.

-Sheena-nii ya es hora siento la presencia de los vongola a unos 5 minutos de nosotras…no…la verdad es que vienen tan rápido que no estoy muy segura en cuanto estarán aquí…

-Bien démonos prisa

Ambas chicas se colocaron enfrente de la luna que estaba saliendo un poco más afuera de su escondite…ambas chicas la contemplaban ya era hora…Mientras las nekos suspiraron para luego comenzar a brillar, con la ayuda de los pocos destellos de la luna, que iban en aumento de apoco hasta crear una luz cegadora, que se introducían en los cuerpos de ambas chicas, los chicos que apenas había llegado, se cubrieron los ojos ya que el destello de luz blanca no les permitía ver con claridad, cuando la luz desapareció, los chicos solo podían ver a las chicas con aquellas prendas que usaron la ultima vez que se enfrentaron, Tsuna tenia planeado acercarse a ellas ya que ninguna se había inmutado desde que ryohei y el gritaron sus nombres.

-Vaya se siente raro…-dijo Sheena

-si…sus cuerpos no eran tan ligeros antes…-hablo ahora reih

-Vaya haru…adelgazaste…-dijo sheena mientras levantaba la vista, con sus ojos miel, pero de repente esos ojos pasaron a ser Chocolates, mientras fruncía el seño.

-Cállate!-Todos los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos..esa era la voz de haru!- por supuesto que no bakka neko, sigo igual!-los ojos volvieron a un tono dorado.

-Hehe…vaya…incluso se volvió mas fuerte…para poder volver a controlar su cuerpo…-dijo mientras miraba a reih.

-No lo creo así…-dijo reih, con sus ojos rojos- mas bien creo que es por que no usamos los rayos de la luna a su máxima potencia.-de repente sus ojos rojos, pasaron a ser dorados.

-Enserio, lo crees así, reih-san?-dijo la voz de kyoko, para luego pasar de nuevo sus ojos a un color rojizo.

-por supuesto-sonrió de lado

-Kyoko-chan, Haru!-grito tsuna.

-vaya…será mejor que terminemos con esto rápidamente, no reih?

-Claro Sheena-nii-asintió con la cabeza.

-Andando!

Dijo para ajustar sus guantes, y correr hacia estos, tsuna retrocedió, pero en eso, hibari quien estaba detrás de este lo empujo hacia un lado para correr hacia el cuerpo de haru, quien se dirigía a estos, y justo cuando ambos se encontraban a centímetros de distancia para golpearse, esta hizo lo que esa mañana había hecho, deslizarse bajo las piernas de este. La chica siguió corriendo hacia adelante sin voltear atrás, tsuna se sorprendió ya que la chica iba con todas a las de pelear, hacia ellos, pero ahora los demás guardianes habían corrido hacia esta para intentar detenerla, sheena sonrió de lado ya que a cada uno los esquivo con facilidad sin darles un solo golpe, y siguió corriendo.

-Tsuna ten cuidado!-grito Yamamoto

-Ah!-Sheena ya estaba a centímetros de este, noto como creo un puño con su mano con todas las intenciones del mundo para golpearlo, pero fue esquivado cuando tsuna trago sus pastillas y salió volando.

-Igual de astuto-dijo para si sheena mientras sonreía de lado- pero no lo suficiente, para esquivarme siempre.-Sheena se agacho de apoco para luego saltar, hasta donde se encontraba Tsuna, tsuna abrió sus ojos sorprendido, mientras que esta sonreía y daba un giro a velocidad en el aire y le metía una fuerte patada en la cabeza a tsuna quien callo al suelo levantando polvo, seguida de una neko que callo dándole la espalda a este, para luego voltear a verle, con una sonrisa-Hmp.-paso su vista hacia donde reih- Acaso dejaras que yo haga el trabajo sola?

-Por supuesto que no, solo quería ver que tanto mejoro haru con el loco entrenamiento que le hiciste pasar.

-¬¬ Tsk. Solo ayúdame, quieres?

- como digas-dijo para comenzar a correr hacia hibari, Kyoko estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo, pero al parecer hibari Kyouya tenia otro blanco. Este corrió de nuevo en dirección a sheena para golpearla.

-Are, are…así que deseas enfrentarte a mi de nuevo, eh?-decía con una sonrisa mientras hibari corría hacia ella-Pero sabes?, ya no tengo tiempo para enfrentarme a un niño como tu.-dijo para cambiar su rostro a uno molesto. (Como los de lelouch xP) Sheena le esquivo con facilidad y corrió ahora a donde se encontraba reih-Hacemos un dúo?

-Por supuesto.

Amabas nekos corrieron hacia los guardianes, de pronto ambas nekos saltaron y cayeron justo en el centro, los guardianes se dispusieron a atacarlas, ambas nekos sonrieron y esperaron a que estuvieran un poco mas cerca, y justo en ese momento Reih cerro los ojos y comenzó a ser rodeada por un aura dorada que salía de si misma, y al momento de levantar sus manos un campo de fuerzas apareció haciendo que todos los guardianes salieran volando.

-Que?-se sorprendió tsuna mientras se incorporaba de la patada que le había metido Haru hace unos momentos- pero como…

-Vaya…así que es esto lo que anduvieron haciendo todo el tiempo…-dijo sheena, igual de sorprendida que tsuna.

-Si…pero aun no termina –dijo sonriente, para luego saltar y girar sobre si misma a velocidad para comenzar a lanzar ráfagas de viento, hacia los guardianes, mientras estos apenas se incorporaban.

-Kyoko-chan detente! –dijo Tsuna, mientras salía volando hacia su dirección, pero no llego ni a tocarla ya que haru se había interpuesto entre ella y el para darle un fuerte puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda-Ugh..!

-Vaya…se me entumió la mano-dijo sorprendida (Estilo Fran xD ), para luego pasar su vista a tsuna- perdona Sawada-san pero no dejare que toques a mi hermana menor, yo seré tu contrincante ahora.

-Espera Haru!, -dijo desesperado, no deseaba luchar contra ella.

-Tsunayoshi Sawada…-hablo seria- La esperanza de la familia…Hmp. Si eres idéntico a tu al primero-dijo mientras le miraba, con una sonrisa, serena, mientras tsuna la miraba sin entender a que vino la mención de primo-Si no haces algo..Sufrirás el mismo destino que sufrió Primo al no poder enfrentar esta prueba –dijo seria, con aires de molestia- Dime, acaso estas chicas no son importantes para ti?, acaso no deseas protegerlas…? Acaso eres igual de cobarde que Primo?- Grito ahora mientras fruncía el seño.

-Cállate!-Grito ahora Tsuna, mientras se incorporaba- como…como te atreves a decir que ellas no me importan? –Dijo mientras se le miraba con un rostro de aires de asombro, ansiedad y molestia- Tu no sabes! TU NO SABES NADA –grito mientras elevaba un poco los hombros y cerraba fuerte mente los ojos.

-Déjame adivinar, Estas enamorado de Kyoko, desde el día en que la conociste, y aprecias mucho a haru por ser la primera chica que tubo un aprecio de admiración hacia ti, no?-ante eso Tsuna levanto la vista sorprendido hacia la chica de ojos miel, quien lo miraba con cierto rencor-Hmp. Déjame decirte que primo también afronto esta prueba, y por no saberla superar, el acarreo grandes consecuencias-dijo con un tono bastante molesto.

-Sheena-nii tranquilízate, no debes precipitarte, además recuerda que solo seguimos ordenes…de re-pero no continuo ya que de repente una fuerte brisa lleno el lugar haciendo que tsuna diera un pequeño grito del susto por la fuerte brisa, pero cuando esta se detuvo levanto la vista, para notar como las chicas miraban a su alrededor como si algo las rodeara-Sheena-nii! Esta presencia es de..

-Che. Estos desgraciados-dijo serena- Rápido, no debemos dejar que esos moscos se acerquen a los vongola-dijo para salir corriendo hacia Tsuna, tomarlo del brazo y arrojarlo hacia donde estaba Reih.-RAPIDO, LEVANTA LA BARRERA, ENSEGUIDA TE MANDO A LOS DEMAS GUARDIANES!.

Reih comenzó a brillar de un momento para otro ya había levantado la barrera, mientras sheena corría a velocidad mientras arrojaba a los demás guardianes inconscientes, hacia el campo de fuerzas que había levantado reih hace unos momentos, tsuna que miraba la extraña escena ante el repentino cambio de las chicas o mas bien de las hermanas neko. Noto como las heridas que le había causado Sheena estaban desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Sawada-san…-le llamo la voz de la chica que poseía a kyoko- este tranquilo sus heridas como las de sus guardianes están comenzando a sanar bajo de este campo de fuerzas así que relájese …y observe en silencio…-dijo para luego mirar al frente donde sheena metía al ultimo guardián de un tiro hacia el campo de fuerzas-Ya que esto será realmente peligroso…-dijo con un rostro nervioso, Tsuna abrió los ojos sorprendido y paso su vista al frente y noto como el cuerpo de su amiga haru no había entrado al campo de fuerzas.

Mientras Sheena miraba con el ceño fruncido hacia el frente, mientras otra ráfaga de viento los rodeo pero esta vez un poco mas suave, dejando con sonido unos pasos que se acercaban suavemente hacia donde ella, sheena escucho como una rama se rompió con la ayuda de sus orejas de gato para luego ponerse en guardia.

-Are, Are…esta si es **una aparición inesperada,** no Noctis?-dijo para ver a un joven de cabellos negros una piel blanca tan resaltante y sin vida, y unos ojos color sangre que bestia con un traje negro de pies a cabeza.-cuanto tiempo?-dijo con una sonrisa aun sin bajar a guardia.

-en total 10 generaciones-dijo sin inmutarse, en eso sheena frunció de mas el entrecejo para salir corriendo hacia este e intentar darle un golpe justo en el rostro, pero de un momento a otro este desapareció ante la vista de esta –impulsiva como siempre eh…?-Sheena no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que este le había metido un golpe sin siquiera moverse, según tsuna.

-Haru!-grito mientras notaba que esta trataba de levantarse- pero como? No vi que le diera ningún golpe con su cuerpo…

-No, el la golpeo pero no se movió…Sawada-san fíjese bien en ese sujeto…-ante lo dicho pudo notar de lo que hablaba, ese sujeto…_Tenia una cola también, y unas orejas_ así como las chicas-el no se movió, pero su cola si…-ante esto ultimo Tsuna abrió los ojos como platos para correr hacia donde ella, pero cuando llego al borde del campo de fuerzas no pudo salir.

-Pero que…?-dijo mientras se sobaba el rostro después de toparlo con la pared del campo.

-Lo lamento…son ordenes no debo dejar que ustedes sufran la pena de muerte…-dijo serena.

-de que hablas? Déjame salir! Haru esta en problemas!-dijo mientras levanto la voz, para luego escuchar quejidos por parte de los demás guardianes que estaban reaccionando de su estado de desmayo. (AHAHA NO LO PUDE EVITAR -w-) –Quita este campo de fuerzas, tenemos que ayudarla!

-…-no dijo nada, pero ese silencio Fue Interrumpido por un grito de puro sufrimiento, que hizo que a todos, incluyendo a hibari se les erizara la piel, y mas cuando vieron de que el grito provenía de haru quien era pisoteada en el estomago por el neko de ojos color sangre.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh –Volvió a gritar, haciendo que Tsuna volviera intentar salir pero ahora en su estado reborn, pero fue en vano, este volteo de nuevo hacia la chica de ojos color rubí para que quitara el campo de fuerzas, pero Este abrió los ojos como platos cuando noto como las chica estaba derramando lagrimas, aun con el rostro sereno –Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh –todos voltearon a ver a donde se encontraban los otros dos.

-Hmp. Al parecer volverán a dejar que estas chicas mueran como la última vez-dijo Noctis, mientras sujetaba a sheena del cuello, dando presión a cada segundo.

-a…ajaja-rio con debilidad, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados-créeme que ellos no se moverán mientras reih mantenga el campo de fuerzas activado.

-Pues créeme ella lo desactivara, tan solo vea como su única familia que le queda muere ante sus ojos…_Así como cuando mate a su preciado padre justo enfrente de sus ojos…-_En eso Sheena abrió sus ojos de golpe, mientras sintió un fuerte palpitar en su interior, que le llevo a la frustración para comenzar a soltarse del agarre de Noctis.

Sheena coloco ambas manos para poder quitar la mano de ese sujeto de su cuello el cual se sorprendió ya que esta lo estaba logrando hasta que cuando intento poner mas fuerza esta ya se había zafado, esta le metió un enorme puñetazo justo en el estomago, provocando que este escupiera sangre del inmenso poder que metió en ese golpe, y callera de rodillas, pero no duro tanto en el suelo ya que sheena lo había tomado del cuello y lo levanto, sheena ardía en rabia, tanto que no se dio cuenta que ella había sido rodeada, por mas de mil sujetos con cola y orejas, vestidos de negro ajustado pero que al parecer también les daba movilidad, sheena les miro sin importancia, noto como todos ellos traían todo tipo de armas en sus manos, Espadas, arcos, tonfas, varas espadas movedizas, garras de acero y mas. Sheena salto al sujeto para dejar que callera, y luego dar un enorme salto para así quedar enfrente de la barrera que tenía levantada reih.

-SHEENA-NII!-grito reih, mientras que sheena le volteo a ver con una sonrisa destellante, y a la ves materna.

-Pase, lo que pase…No bajes el campo de fuerzas reih-dijo para luego volver a voltearse-Prométemelo…-susurro- pero gracias a sus orejas de gato solo reih logro escucharla. Reih abrió los ojos como platos, para luego asentir, y cerrar los ojos para que el campo de fuerza aumentara el brillo para que así se hiciera aun más fuerte. Sheena sonrió de lado para luego fruncir el seño y levantar su mano justo enfrente de su rostro- Ustedes…serán testigos del legado que me dejaron mis padres después de que los acecinaran tan despiadadamente –dijo para que luego todos los nekos corrieran hacia ella y atacarla.

Sheena cerro los ojos para luego ser rodeada por un aura plateada..Pero ya los nekos la habían cubierto cuando la atacaron, todos abrieron los ojos como platos ante eso, pero luego de unos segundos se sorprendieron cuando los mismos destellos plateados se escaparon de ese enorme bulto de nekos para luego estos ser mandados a volar dejando a la vista de todos a una neko con el ceño fruncido, pero ahora junto con una enorme guadaña color negro con detalles plateados, en su mano derecha.

- El legado es mi Guadaña Lunar…-dijo, mientras una enorme atmosfera se creaba ante todos los espectadores que veían a la neko.

**Continuara…**

**D: aah me canse -o- Bueno espero les haya gustado, ando enfermita Buuu -3- pero eso no me impide que les subiera este capitulo especial xDD Wiii por fin apareció mi famosa guadaña waa quiero a mi guadaña –La jala y frota su mejilla en ella- I love You! Ahora solo falta la de reih *¬* ya muy pronto la verán xDD que se asombraran para lo que viene ajajaaja nee si se preguntan por que largo -3- pues es mi fick déjenme quería así además era especial, Por que sheena Odia a Primo? Puede que ya lo sepan pero saben? Hago muy bipolar a sheena con respecto a primo XDD jojojo ****^○^ bueno cuídense espero ver sus reviews o hare drama ajaja ok no .-. **


	9. Capitulo 9: El inicio del fin 1ra parte

_Haru y la narradora se miraban intensamente en un silencio sepulcral._

**Sheena: **_aah…que suspenso…-dijo mirando a ambas chicas- pero si no se apuran con sus juegos ya verán que nunca terminaremos esta historia y eso que ya casi la vamos a terminar -_-_

**Haru: **_Haai! Demo, tengo que ganar esta, si no seré humillada de nuevo ante ella-dijo refiriéndose a la narradora_

**Narradora: **_… -la narradora tomo una corta de la mesa y suspiro cansada- _

_Haru por su parte sonrió y coloco las cartas sobre la mesa dejando escuchar "Creo que eh ganado"_

**Narradora**_:…si creo que si -dijo posando sus cartas boca abajo para luego pararse- iré por un chocolate ya regreso no empiecen sin mi.._

**HARU&SHEENA: **_Haai –dijeron al unisonó una mas alegre que la otra cuando la narradora salió sheena se acerco a la mesa y tomo las cartas de la narradora._

**Sheena: **_vaya…_

**Haru: **_sucede algo?-sheena negó con la cabeza, para luego voltear a la puerta dejando ver a la narradora con su chocolate, con la mirada perdida._

**Narradora: **_bien comienza haru…_

**Haru: **_Haai!-dijo emocionada, mientras levantaba la mano al aire-__**KHR no, nos pertenecen, es propiedad de Akira Amano**__- dijo sonriente a los espectadores, mientras sheena mira de reojo a la narradora._

**Sheena: **_la dejaste ganar, eh? Que amable de tu parte –dijo en un tono burlón._

**Narradora: **_Cállate! ¬/¬_

* * *

**Las Hermanas NekO!**

**Capitulo 9**: El inicio del fin 1mera parte

- El legado es mi Guadaña Lunar…-dijo, mientras una enorme atmosfera se creaba ante todos los espectadores que veían a la neko.

Sheena sonrió de lado, mientras Noctis y los demás nekos le miraron con odio.

- ¿Acaso crees que tu solo podrás contra todos nosotros? Aunque tengas esa enorme guadaña como arma debe de dificultarte el poder moverte con mas libertad de lo usual y de por si…le as dicho a tu hermana que no bajara el campo de fuerzas ¿no? Eso quiere decir que estas dispuesta a sacrificarte a ti y al cuerpo de esa chica durante esta batalla -dijo con una sonrisa macabra, mientras que sheena simplemente le miro molesta.

- ¿Que dijo?...acaso ella…tiene planeado sacrificar a haru -dijo tsuna con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras los demás guardianes miraron hacia donde el cuerpo de haru.

- ¿Sabes Noctis? En un principio yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo con esto…pero la chica esta consiente de lo que estoy haciendo con su cuerpo en este momento…y ella esta de acuerdo…ella no tiene ningún deseo de ver a sus amigos en peligro así que… -dijo moviendo la enorme guadaña, con facilidad- deja de estar ladrando tanto y comencemos con esto de una vez.

- … -Con su brazo dio la señal para que fueran tras ella.

Los hombres mitad gato salieron al ataque, sheena miro todo en cámara lenta, para luego de desaparecer, todos miraron sorprendidos pero Noctis miro a sus alrededores para buscarla hasta que logro detectar su presencia y paso su vista al cielo, cuando escucho un crujido venir del cielo, sheena se encontraba justo delante de la luna, sheena giro sobre si misma por los aires moviendo la guadaña y esta al recibir un rayo lunar, comenzó a brillar cuando sheena regresaba a su posición actual agito la guadaña hacia los enemigos mandando una ráfaga de viento a velocidad provocando que todo ser que estuviera al frente salieran volando, cuando sheena aterrizo en la tierra esta corrió hacia los hombres mitad gato y ellos a ella, los nekos que usaban espada le atacaban por todos los lados, mientras sheena con la guadaña se levantaba y defendía su persona, había ocasiones que ella soltaba la guadaña y golpeaba a los que le llegaban por detrás, en una sheena tomo la guadaña para atacar a los que venían de enfrente y mandarlos lejos, y por causa de ellos sheena no noto a otro neko por detrás insertándole una espada en su brazo, sheena callo al suelo por un segundo, y se quito la espada del brazo con rudeza.

-¡Sheena-nii! –Grito reih

-¡Haru!-por parte de tsuna y Yamamoto

- Acaso no piensas rendirte, entre más vences mas de nosotros aparecen, en cuanto los llamo.

-…Entonces…ugh…al que debo vender es a ti…-Escupió mientras miraba con rabia a Noctis

-Deseo verlo, Tigresa

Sheena corrió con la guadaña en mano atacando a cuanto neko se le cruzara en su camino, hasta llegar a donde Noctis, pero esta fue aventada lejos de este por un campo de fuerzas mandándola a volar y a su guadaña lejos de esta. Sheena se limpio la sangre que corrió por sus labios, y sin molestarse en recoger su arma corrió de nuevo hacia donde Noctis mientras tomaba dos espadas tiradas en el sueño, dispuesta a arrancarle esa sonrisa despreciable que tenia ese sujeto, pero cuando llego con este el se movía con rapidez y sheena apenas y podía alcanzarlo en eso los demás nekos aparecieron con unas cadenas para sujetarla, pero sheena los aventaba con fiereza mientras seguía intentando atravesarle la espada a Noctis los demás nekos llegaban para alejarle del líder pero sheena en su intento de desesperación corrió aun con espadas en mano jalándose a todos los que la tenían presa arrastrándolos. Noctis quien miro la determinación de sheena sereno ya sin sus siniestras sonrisas, paso en un movimiento donde los vongola miraron que solo paso a su lado caminando y sheena agitando las espadas, para que luego ella callera al suelo quedando inconsciente por la perdida de sangre que había ocasionado la pelea entre Noctis y los nekos.

-¡Sheena-nii! –grito Reih con todas las intenciones del mundo en quitar en campo de fuerzas y correr hacia donde estaba su hermana, pero en eso vino a su mente la cara de molestia de sheena si esta lo hacia, así que se mantuvo firme.

-¡Haru!-grito ahora Tsuna quien intento salir de nuevo del campo de fuerzas pero nada –POR FAVOR QUITALO, ¡QUITA EL CAMPO! ¡HARU ESTA EN PELIGRO! -decía mientras miraba a kyoko, quien mantenía su mirada fija solo en la chica inconsciente fuera de su campo de protección.

-y bien ¿Que harás pequeña Reih? -todos voltearon a ver como Noctis se había puesto a tan solo 5 pasos de la barrera, mirando sereno a la neko- ¿Acaso dejaras que tu hermana y esa chica mueran?

-Mi deber es concluir con la misión que nos fue encomendada y proteger a los vongola… si cosas como en la que estamos ahora, Sheena y yo teníamos que ver como nos las arreglábamos, así lo ordeno Fon-sama…así que lo que le pase a mi hermana y a esa chica…no es mi problema. –dijo fría, mientras que los demás le miraron con los ojos abiertos.

-¡ooh! Entonces…-dijo caminando hacia donde el cuerpo de sheena con sus manos en los bolcillos-para que el jefe no este tan molesto le llevare a la neko mayor que desde la primera generación a interrumpido las leyes de nuestro reino, se sentirá feliz de al fin poder deshacerse de esta impura.-dijo

Provocando que todos sobretodo Reih le miraran con ojos abiertos. Noctis había volteado de reojo para verla, reih estaba con lo ojos cristalinos, a punto de caer rendida, pero en eso volteo su cabeza hacia un lado mientras se mordía el labio inferior, Noctis molesto siguió su camino pasando junto a la guadaña mirándola por unos segundo y seguir como si nada tomar a la neko inconsciente entre sus brazos y voltear a donde esta Reih mirarle con un rostro de "espero que no te arrepientas" y luego comenzar a alejarse entre los bosques con lentitud, los chicos trataban de convencer a la chica para que quitara el campo de fuerzas pero no, reih mantenía la vista en la guadaña que seguía ahí.

-…

-¡Quita el campo!-insistía tsuna

-Aun no…-dijo en un susurro mientras miraba la guadaña lunar clavada en la tierra

Reih miraba atentamente la guadaña y unos segundos luego reih no aguanto y una lagrima bajo por su mejilla al ver que la guadaña había desaparecido de repente, reih callo de rodias para romper en llanto, tsuna y los demás vieron cómo el campo de fuerzas desapareció, de un momento a otro, Reih lloraba, y sin que pudieran hacer nada. Reih paro un instante de llorar, para colocar su mano en su pecho, tsuna quien se preocupo se acerco a ella.

-Lo…lo lamento tanto…-dijo mientras levantaba su vista dejando ver sus hermosos ojos rojo carmín –

-No lo sientas no es tu culpa… Ya veras como rescataremos a Haru.

-No se ofenda pero no se lo decía a usted vongola...-dijo a lo que tsuna le miro extrañada cuando fijo su vista a lo que ella realmente miraba.

-¿Reborn?-dijo con su típico modo de llamarlo, pero reborn lo ignoro.

-No, es necesario, cumpliste con tu deber…aunque no me esperaba que esos sujetos aparecieran por aquí de nuevo…por eso nos dimos a la obligación de regresar…pero me sorprende que no lo detectaran antes.

-¿De que hablas reborn? ¡Ah! Y ¿Por que nos hiciste esto? Más bien a las chicas, como es que mandas una de las debilidades de las chicas para que terminen metiéndose en peleas con nosotros y como… -fue interrumpido el discurso por la chica de ojos color rubí.

-No es por nada…pero vongola usted no ah sido al único que le hemos hecho esta prueba…-Tsuna volteo a verle. Y esta prosiguió

-Además…Reborn-san sobre su cuestión…pues…tanto kyoko-chan y haru-chan no comieron la mitad de un pastelillo…cuando se lo entregaron a Hibird…y es por eso que no tenemos nuestras capacidades al 100%.

-Ya veo…así que Hibird posee la mitad de una de las habilidades tuyas como las de tu hermana-afirmo reborn a lo que Reih asintió con la cabeza, para luego voltear a ver a donde Hibari y al pequeño pájaro.

-…-Reih miraba con unos brillosos ojos a donde Hibari, en cierto modo a Hibari eso le molesto pero el muy bien sabia que no era a el a quien miraba si no mas bien a su pequeño amigo, Reih sintió un fuerte palpitar haciendo que se irguiera sobre si misma, tsuna se preocupo y se acerco a ella.

-Reih, sepárate de kyoko o si no, ambas sufrirán.

-Haai…

Reih cerro los ojos y en eso el cuerpo de kyoko comenzó a brillar, mandando destellos provocando que todos cerraron los ojos, una vez desaparecieron los destellos kyoko fue abriendo los ojos lentamente dejando ver sus hermosos ojos color dorado.

-¿Eh? ¿Tsuna-san?

-Kyoko!-grito ryohei.

-¿Onii-chan?...pero que…-en eso abrió los ojos como platos- ¿Dónde esta haru y sheena?-se incorporo violentamente haciendo que sus piernas flaquearan por unos segundos y callera de nuevo pero justo antes de caer Tsuna la sujeto.

—Cuidado…

—Gracias Tsuna-san…

Ambos chicos se sonrieron ya había pasado tiempo desde que se habían visto una atmosfera cálida los estaba rodeando claro que no duro mucho tiempo ya que Ryohei carraspeo para llamar su atención y ambos regresaron del mundo de las fantasías.

—Es bueno verlas sanas y salvas. — Hablo Fon

—No digo lo mismo de Haru y Sheena-nii. —Bramo Reih quien solo podía ser vista y escuchada por Reborn, Fong y Kyoko. — Esos Galios debieron llevarlas al reino Galia…

—¿Galia, Acaso te refieres a ese lugar del que Haru-chan y yo vimos en nuestros sueños? —Pregunto, mientras era observada por los guardianes de los anillos extrañados de verla hablar al aire.

—No Solo eso señorita, de seguro Reih y Sheena transportaron a los chicos a ese reino cuando se pelearon.

—De seguro detectaron nuestra energía en ese momento y es por eso que nos atacaron…—Hablo reih mientras miraba al suelo mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su mejilla. — Estoy segura que el rey de Galia… ejecutara a Sheena por ser traidora del reino y a Haru por ser cómplice…

— ¡¿EJECUTARLAS! ¿MATARAN A HARU Y SHEENA? ¡HAY QUE SALVARLAS! —Grito una exaltada Kyoko.

— ¡Kyoko tranquilízate! —Ryohei pasó sus manos en los hombros de su hermana menor, para tratar de calmarla.

— ¡NO! ¡Suéltame! Tengo, tengo que ayudar a haru no la puedo dejar sola—Forcejeo mientras se soltaba del agarre de su hermano mientras corría hacia los arcobalenos para sentarse sobre sus piernas y mirar a Reborn de frente. — Por favor… Ayúdenlas… Reborn-san

Reborn miro a Kyoko quien tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos cristalinos para luego sonreír.

—Claro no dejaría que algo os pasara. —Kyoko sonrió. —Pero antes ¿Prepararon los dulces?

— ¡REBORN! ¿Cómo puedes estar pensando en dulces en este momento? —Reborn ignoro el reclamo. Kyoko asintió con la cabeza incorporándose y salió corriendo un poco para tomar una pequeña cesta y regreso hacia donde reborn.

—Estos son los dulces que Sheena-chan y Reih-chan nos pidieron que hiciéramos hace unos días. —Se agacho de nuevo y Fon se acerco y termino echando algo que solo Kyoko pudo ver como un gel dulce.

—Ya puedes dárselos. —Sonrió Fon, Kyoko asintió y se incorporo acercándose a Tsuna, quien para su asombro vio como kyoko le entregaba un dulce en manos.

—Cómelo, este dulce no solo provocara que puedas ver a Reih el espíritu que poseyó a Kyoko si no que también ara que ustedes puedan cruzar a la dimensión de Galia sin problemas. —Tsuna asintió a lo dicho por Fon y trago el dulce, mientras kyoko comenzó a repartir los dulces.

Tsuna, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome y lambo luego de tragar el dulce pudieron ver al espíritu de una mujer-gato que flotaba al lado de Fon esperando que hibari al fin se tragara el dulce que se negaba a toda costa a aceptar y fulminaba a kyoko con la mira a la pobre chica.

(Pobre en verdad o-oU)

—Hibari cómelo o ¿Es acaso que no quieres la revancha de la humillación que te causo Haru? —Tsuna se puso pálido, Reborn solo estaba echándole mas leña al fuego a la ira de hibari con querer "morder hasta la muerte" a su amiga Haru. — Además tu dulce fue específicamente preparado para que solo pudieses sentir el sabor amargo de un café.

Hibari tomo el dulce y fulmino al bebe Arcobaleno por unos segundos y luego trago el dulce sin siquiera saboréalo. Una vez que todos pudieron ver a Reih, Reborn prosiguió.

—Nos infiltraremos en Galia en reino de origen de Sheena y Reih, esta de más decir que nos estarán esperando, así que no hay que perder tiempo.

—Espera Reborn, necesitamos más información por que-

—No tenemos tiempo. —Hablo Reih, Tsuna le miro sin entender. —Si no, nos damos prisa no podremos llegar al palacio del rey Reyson, y como nosotras somos buscadas desde ya hace tiempo… estoy segura que destruyeran el alma de mi hermana y mataran a Haru justo al amanecer.

— ¿Qué? —Grito general

—Yo los guiare una vez estemos en Galia, pero deben tener cuidado o los guardián del reino los atraparan. —Suspiro, para luego pasar su vista al canario en el hombro de Hibari. — Necesito que Hibird nos ayude…Kyoko. —Hibari fraseo el ceño al escuchar el nombre de su pequeño amigo, Kyoko asintió, y cerro los ojos Mientras Reih se le acerco para abrazarla sindo rodeadas por una luz segadora, y cuando el resplandor desapareció Kyoko abrió los ojos pero ya no eran dorados, ahora eran rojizos. —Ven Hibird. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hibari iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas pero se sorprendió (NDY: por dentro claro esta xD) al ver como el pequeño canario volaba hacia la chica colocándose en el dedo que esta le ofreció. Mientras con la otra mano hacia aparecer una cuchilla que no dejaba de brillar era el mismo resplandor que habían visto cuando la Guadaña lunar apareció por primera vez (Y ultima jajaja okaz dejo de joder e é).

—Cuchilla estelar…—Hibird comenzó a aletear pero sin despegarse del dedo de Kyoko y segundos después el mismo Hibird comenzó a resplandecer. — Bien…—con su sola mano cambio la posición en la que sujetaba el cuchillo y lo ajito como si acuchillaba a alguien, que para sorpresa de los guardianes era al mismo aire, Reih fue bajando la cuchilla como si estuviera rasgando una pintura abriendo un agujero negro. — ¡Entren, nos vamos a Galia!

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**¡Por fin! Pensé que jamás terminaría este capitulo condenado ¬¬ Waaaaaaaaa perdonen por la tardanza juro que no lo volveré a ser T-T (Haru&Sheena: sii claro ¬¬).**

**Bueno, bueno espero les haya gustado gente y doy gracias a ustedes amados lectores por seguirle el royo a esto ^^U Gracias por los reviews en especial a:**

_Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, noa 12, Tsuki-chan93, Tsuki Kuroi, I lOve anime-jOiia y kizunairo._


	10. Capitulo 10: el inicio del fin 2da parte

Bueno aquí el nuevo capitulo. ¡Espero lo Disfruten!

**DESCLAIMER:** _KHR no, me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano_

* * *

**Las Hermanas NekO!**

**Capitulo 10**: El inicio del fin 2da parte

_TAP, TAP, TIP, TAP…._

Ese insistente goteo le estaba molestando quería que cerraran el grifo del agua para seguir durmiendo.

— Mmm… ese ruido… no me deja…

TAP, TIP, TAP, TIP, TAP.

Suficiente ella misma la apagaría para poder dormir al fin en paz, se movió un poco pero se percato de algo, un ruido de cadenas moviéndose. Haru fue abriendo los ojos por completo y al ver lo oscuro de ese movió sus manos y fue cuando se percato de los grilletes que estaban atrapando sus muñecas.

— ¿Hahi? ¿Q-que es…? —comenzó a alterarse tratando de quitarse los grilletes su respiración comenzó a acelerarse al igual que su corazón ¿Qué demonios significaba esto? Trato de ver donde se encontraba el frio comenzó a introducirse en su cuerpo tenia miedo.

— Tranquilízate Haru, solo lograras que los grilletes te lastimen más las muñecas.

— ¡SHEENA!

— No soy Chukie vengo a poseer tu cuerpo Mu aja ja. —Hablo con el rey de los sarcasmos y cierto tono de burla y a pesar de que le molesto el comentario Haru se alegro de no estar sola en ese lugar. — ¿Cómo estas?

— Cansada pero estoy bien ¿Dónde estamos?

— Estamos en uno de los calabozos más profundos y oscuros del castillo de Galia, de seguro lo viste ¿no? Cuando Noctis y los demás Sub-Humanos nos atacaron.

— Hai, ahora que lo dices si, lo recuerdo incluso recuerdo la guadaña lunar en mis manos que aunque se miraba enorme era muy liviana y también… lo que les dijiste a tsuna-san y a los otros ¿Por qué odias tanto a Primo?

—…Es una Historia larga.

— Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

— De hecho solo tenemos esta noche… al amanecer nos ejecutaran. —Silencio dejando solo escuchar ese molesto goteo de las mazmorras.

— Bueno, tengo todo el tiempo de esta noche así que comienza a contar.

— ¿Cómo lo puedes tomar tan a la ligera? —Pregunto incrédula a pesar que solo llevaba un par de días con esa chica sabia de antemano que la castaña era muy emocional y que en estos momentos debería de ponerse a llorar.

— No cambies el tema quiero saber el por que odias al antepasado de Tsuna-san.

— Respóndeme primero y luego comenzare a narrar mi pasado.

— ¡No es justo! —Hizo un mohín pero no le quedo de otra, ella estaba más que interesada en ese relato sobre ella los antepasados de sus amigos. — Es una corazonada ¿bien? —Al notar que sheena hacia silencio y estaba más que segura que había levantado sutilmente una de sus cejas ante su tal corazonada. — Confió, confió en que ellos vendrán y se que ellos no, nos dejaran morir desu~

— Wow… hace mucho que no exclamabas el "desu" al final de cada oración, veo que confías mucho en ellos ¿Pero estas segura de confiar en que ellos aparecerán?

— Ya respondí a tú pregunta ahora te toca contarme, pero si confió ciegamente en que ellos vendrán.

—…—Sheena Sonrió, la chica era muy confiada y más cuando se trataba de ellos, si Haru creía en ellos por lo menos les daría del benefició de la duda. — Bueno… Ya sabes lo que nos paso me refiero a ese…—Hizo una pausa. — Cuando mis padres fueron acecinados por uno de los guardias del antiguo rey, ese mismo día nosotras fuimos juzgadas de traición, el mismo sujeto que los mato dijo que nuestra familia estaba conspirando contra el antiguo rey Tibarn y que con la ayuda de nuestro padre íbamos a botarlo de su poder para convertirnos en los nuevos gobernantes, y sin tener derecho a la duda decidieron ejecutarnos… pero algo sucedió… algo sucedió.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Pues… extrañamente el espacio y tiempo corrompió, creando un vórtice que nos absorbió a Reih y a mi en el, y fue cuando llegamos a la tierra, pasamos semanas robando para sobrevivir.

— ¿Entonces ustedes aun vivía? ¿En que momento perdieron sus cuerpos para convertirse en espíritus?

— Deja que te cuente y no interrumpas Haru, pues veras mi hermana y yo seguimos robando y cuando nos atraparon no, nos quedo de otra que pelear, recuerdo que un hombre nos ofreció trabajo… y terminamos en la mansión vongola, a trabajar para primo y los demás guardianes, al principio todo fue algo complicado… Pero con el tiempo era como, como si siempre hubiésemos sido familia en ese entonces yo apenas aprendía a leer la mente lo cual me metió en grandes problemas en más de una ocasión, pero también me salvaba de muchas incluso supe que mi hermana y primo tenían una relación.

— ¿QUÉ, QUÉ? Q-que tú hermana… Reih-chan… y-y

— Jajaja si, ellos dos se amaban pero eso no podía ser y mi hermana lo sabía pero prefirió seguir aun así.

— Somos sub-humanos Haru, nosotras llegaríamos a vivir siglos y… nosotros nos abstenemos de amar, nosotras llegaríamos a ser aun jóvenes cuando primo y los demás se estuviesen muriendo por viejos. —susurra neutral pero con hilos de tristeza cosa que no pasaron desapercibidas para Haru.

— Tú… amabas a alguien. —Afirmo tratando de localizar a sheena en esa oscuridad. Sheena suspiro.

— De la misma manera que mi hermana yo también… me enamore de alguien precisamente era el primer guardián de la nube. —Haru puso una cara de susto. — Su nombre era Alaude, y sabes él y Hibari poseen una apariencia terroríficamente igual.

— ¿¡Hahi!

— Es por eso que yo… no pude evitar besarlo la primera noche que lo enfrente. —Haru quien si no hubiera estado sentada y encadenada a la pared se hubiera caído y luego pararse para darle un buen golpe a esa neko desgraciada que había utilizado SU cuerpo para BESAR a él prefecto más temido por toda Namimori.

— Bueno si lo piensas bien Hibari también es lindo o ¿Acaso lo vas a negar? Mira el lado bueno as besado a un chico violento y sexy.

— ¿QUÉ LADO BUENO? JURO QUE SI NO ESTUVIERA ENCADENADA YA TE ESTUVIERA AHORCANDO.

— Huy que carácter, creo que soy muy mala influencia para ti.

**-www-**

Un agujero negro se abrían entre dimensiones justo frente a las enormes puertas de entrada al reino de Galia dejando ver como dos chicas una de ellas de cabello negro y la otra de cabello castaños claros, seguidamente de un sequito de adolecentes detrás de ellas, la chica miro con asombro como es que la de cabello negro dejaba de ser transparente para volverse solida.

— Reih-chan tu, tu cuerpo esta…

— Tranquilízate Kyoko es normal por eso me separe de ti al ver la luz blanca al final del túnel, pues mi cuerpo se volvería solido aquí, pues este es mi hogar. —Paso a ver el enorme castillo frente a ella.

— ¡Oh ya veo! En… entonces ¿Sheena también?

— Si, bueno — volteo a mirar a los vongola. — ah partir de aquí será muy arriesgado… tengan cuidado. —Los chicos asintieron, Reih salió corriendo seguida muy de cerca de Kyoko.

Reih y los demás corrían por las calles del reino lo más sigilosos que podían y se detenían breves instantes cuando llegaba el momento de un cruce y vigilar que no había moros en la costa.

**-www-**

— ¿Entonces es por eso? llegaron otras mujeres a la vida de ellos y ustedes comenzaron a alejarse, ¿Por qué?

— Bueno en parte es eso Haru, pero también fue por que una nueva ruptura se abrió trayendo consigo a Sub-humanos que al parecer nos estaban buscando y atacaron el mundo donde tú vives, los vongola y nosotras fuimos a detenerles pero al vernos se concentraron en solo atacarnos y en un descuido dejamos a la vista nuestras orejas y colas de gato ante los humanos… y bueno Ajaja por lo menos el que nos tiraran rocas valió la pena al ver la cara de G y primo y fue ahí que dejamos de preocuparnos por ellos y nos concentramos en proteger a los humanos aunque estos nos querían sacar del pueblo con antorchas y arados jajaja… —Rio algo cansada. — Pero lo que jamás nos perdonamos fue que por un descuido nuestro involucramos a mucha gente que murió esa noche… incluidas las mujeres que se estaban ganando el corazón de ellos. —Suspiro. Haru tratada de localizar a Sheena pero era imposible con tanta oscuridad. — Lo mejor que pudimos hacer esa noche luego de vencer a los sub-humanos fue borrarle las memorias a todos y cada uno de los que nos conocieron.

— Sheena…

— Nos dolió tanto que luego de borrar sus memorias vagamos por todo el mundo no nos quedábamos mucho tiempo en un lugar puesto que parecía que atraíamos desgracias por donde quiera que fuéramos luego nos enteramos que primo dejo de ser el líder vongola y se traslado a Japón luego de eso no supimos más nos fuimos a china y donde conocimos a Fon un tiempo después y quien nos dio hospedaje y morimos.

— Espera ¿Cómo que murieron? No que ustedes podían vivir hasta siglos y por lo que veo tú-

— Lo se pero eso no nos hacia inmortales o inmunes a ataques o enfermedades, Reih y yo morimos por una enfermedad pero no dejamos de existir como espíritus y luego de que Fon se convirtiera en Arcobaleno pudo vernos como siempre y el nos permitió estar con él, dijo que nosotras no descansábamos aun por el resentimiento y la culpa que teníamos por lo que sucedió… por el hecho de que primo le rompió el corazón a mi hermana y de paso el que nosotros hayamos matado a tanta gente por el simple hecho de existir…

— Shee…— No continúo pues el chirrido de una puerta abriéndose seguida de unos pasos hacían eco en los pasillos del lugar. Haru y Sheena vieron como una luz comenzaba a acercarse a ellas junto con las pisadas.

La luz se detuvo justo al frente de los barrotes de donde ellas estaban, viendo a dos sub-humanos con armaduras y espadas que estaban guardadas en sus sobre fundas, ya era la hora Haru no pudo evitar temblar tenia miedo y estaba comenzando a pensar que sus amigos no vendrían.

¡Tranquilízate! —Haru hipo y paso su vista a donde su compañera y vio que esta ya no era un espectro si no que tenia cuerpo uno solido. — tranquilízate Haru. —Hablo de una manera tan calma que extrañamente tranquilizo sus nervios.

— Ya dejen de hablar. — Y con eso los guardias se acercaron a ellas para despegarlas de la pared poniéndoles nuevos grilletes en ambas manos y piernas para que estas no pudiesen huir y con eso las empujaron fuera de la celda.

Sheena con los grilletes negros de acero tomo una de las manos de la castaña y esta le sonrió agradecida por estar con alguien en momentos como esos, caminaron por largos pasillos y ya cuando habían salido de los calabozos comenzaron a escuchar tambores dando inicio con la ejecución Haru y Sheena respiraron hondamente para seguir caminando.

(Una cosa antes de esta parte xDD me inspire en una canción que casualmente es una infantil lOOl quien lo diría ¿no? Pero fue excelente para esto les recomiendo que bajen la canción del Rey león 2 "Uno mas" yo aquí les pienso poner la letra ligeramente modificada.)

_Desprecio…_

_Desdén…_

Haru miraba como los sub-humanos le veían y cada uno como si las aborreciera, con miedo o con asco, fue hasta que un pequeño sub-humano le tiro algo de tierra a Sheena Haru iba a decir algo pero la misma neko apretó su mano para que siguiera caminando dando a entender que esto no seria nada a comparación de lo que les esperaba.

_Llevan las marcas del mal en su piel_

_Desgracia…_

_Ultraje…_

_Desdén…_

_Fueron infieles…_

_Desde el principio problemas trajeron_

Caminaban por el único camino que los mismos sub-humanos les dejaban pasar sin dejar de tirarles miradas de desprecio o les tiraban tierra, agua o algo que tuviesen a la mano, así que esto es ser ejecutado pensó la castaña, sheena miro de soslayo a la castaña con cada paso que daba perdía un poco las esperanzas de ver a sus amigos de nuevo.

_Desprecio… (Ahora pueden pagar) Ultraje…_

_Desdén…_

_Ellas fueron infieles…_

_(Ellas siempre van a faltar) (Llevan las marcas del mal en su piel)_

Los guardias les detuvieron y justo enfrente de todos ellos les arrancaron las ropas que llevaban puestas para seguidamente ponerle unos trapos que apenas les cubrían Haru se contuvo al ponerse a llorar al escuchar como les gritaban que ellas eran impuras y que ni siquiera merecían morir con algo decente puesto muchos pequeños sub-humas aprovecharon a tirarles tierra o rocas.

_Hasta nunca, Fue su culpa_

_Malditas traidoras_

_Desgracia…Ultraje…_

_Desdén…Fueron infieles…_

_Váyanse al fin de aquí. Desde el principio desgracias trajeron aquí…_

_Hasta nunca, por sus culpas._

Sheena miraba con rencor a todos ahí estaban lastimando a una chica que simplemente había terminado involucrada por causa de un estúpido entrenamiento, al cual no le beneficiaba en nada, se sentía mal, si tan solo pudiera, si tan solo tuviera más poder…

_Nacieron yace del dolor._

_Se criaron a base del rencor._

_Morirán por su acción_

_Más nunca olvidéis que no tienen perdón…_

_Pero ellas no son uno más…_

_Ellas no son como los demás…_

_Castigar, eliminar, es la ley._

Caminaron otro poco Haru con la cabeza gacha por eso no podía ver que ya solo estaban a pocos pasos de donde serian eliminadas cruelmente, sintió como sheena se detenía la miro y vio que esta miraba con odio a alguien, miro a donde ella miraba y se encontró con un ser realmente hermoso un sub-humano de ojos azules y cabellos rubios hasta por los tobillos vestía una túnica blanca dejando resaltar la pálida piel. Siguieron caminando cuando unos de los guardias les empujo, miro hacia al frente y vio el pedestal solo unos pasos más y las matarían.

_Nos Mintió, conspiro, contra nuestro rey_

_Para siempre, dejémoslas atrás._

_Ellas no son de los nuestros, no son uno más…_

_Ellas no son uno más…_

Los guardias las separaron con fuerza Haru puso un poco de resistencia por no soltar la mano de Sheena pero no al recibir un golpe en su estomago la soltó. —Ya mujer primero será la usurpadora y luego serás tú. Sheena era jalada arrastrada pues esta había tropezado cuando Haru le soltó la mano llevándose unos cuantos raspones y otros golpes mientras la subían a la orca. Sheena fue colocada en un pedestal suspiro resignada ya era hora tal vez la confianza de Haru no llego a ser tan grande. Mientras Haru desde el suelo miraba con terror como iban a ejecutar a sheena frustración y agonía era lo que sentía quería salvarla quería, quería que algo pasase.

_Desprecio…Desdén…_

_Desgracia…Desdén…_

_Desprecio…_

Quería salvar a Sheena de ser ejecutada. Un calor invadió a su cuerpo algo cálido y a la vez frio le susurraba un _Todo saldrá bien._

* * *

**Continuara.**

_Omgsh~ sii explicaciones más jotas las mías deberás me paso espero les haya gustado gente uff… yo así de aah creo que no me gusta este capitulo pero realmente es así como lo planto en mi cabeza, Q_Q gente solo quedan entre dos o tres capítulos de este Fick espero les haya gustado asdasdasdad intentare hacer más emoción y más H I B A H A R U para el siguiente capitulo._

_¿Reviews? nnU_


	11. El inicio del Fin 3ra parte

**DESCLAIMER:** _KHR no, me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano._

* * *

**Las Hermanas NekO!**

**Capitulo 11**: El Inicio del fin 3ra parte

_Todo estará bien…_

El suelo tembló, todos los sub-humas sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrerles por toda su espalda, los más pequeños se aferraron a las ropas de los mayores, y por ultima unas aves salieron volando al sentir peligro cerca.

—**wwww—**

Reih, Kyoko y los miembros de la familia Vongola corrían con desesperación, Reih les había informado que al acabar el canto de ejecución eliminarían a sus amiga y hermana, no les fue tan difícil, ya que todo el pueblo se encontraría en el palacio presenta en la ejecución de esas dos.

Llegaron a los muros del palacio, para comenzar a trepar por las paredes la canción ya había acabado, y un silencio sepulcral era lo único que se oía… Y fue cuando lo sintieron una energía tétrica rodeaba todo el palacio.

— Vamos rápido. —Los vongolas, se apresuraron a llegar al tejado de los muros del palacio.

— ¡Ah! Ahí está Sheena-san y Haru-chan.

— ¿Qué sucede con Haru? —Todos observaron a la castaña quien lentamente se estaba levantando con un aura roja que rodeaba su cuerpo.

—**wwww—**

Haru con pasos lentos, se fue incorporando del suelo, el sub-humano que le había golpeado retrocedió, la energía roja que la castaña estaba emanando era una llena de sed de sangre, una que no dudaría en matar a todos los seres que estuvieran dentro de palacio.

— ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO? —Noctis, quien estaba a unos pasos del rey Reyson bramo la orden. — ¡MATALA!

— A-ah… C-como ordene. —El sub-humano, con su espada en mano corrió directo a Haru, alzando su espada. — ¡MUERE!

— ¡HARU! —Fue el grito de todos, sus amigos.

La espada antes plateada, era rodeada de un líquido rojo rodeando el trozo de metal, hasta cierto punto donde comenzaba a escurrirse la sangre para gotear en el suelo.

Tsuna y los demás observaban sorprendidos, aterrorizados y aliviados como la castaña con su mano desnuda había logrado retener la espada, la sangre corriendo por su brazo provoco cierta sonrisa en la chica, Mientras de nueva cuenta el suelo comenzaba a temblar y el aura roja de Haru incrementaba a cada segundo.

Ante tal poder el sub-humano salió disparo hacia uno de los muros del palacio chocando contra este con tal fuerza que se quejo escupiendo sangre de su boca. Todos los sub-humanos miraron con terror.

— ¡Guardias olvídense de Sheena, maten a esa humana! —Dicho y hecho, todos los Guardias se lanzaron contra la castaña, quien ocultaba su mirada debajo de su flequillo, ah solo centímetros de ella Haru grito, y seguido de su grito, un rugido le acompaño, todo mundo cerro los ojos ante el tremendo poder que expulso Haru de su cuerpo, y al abrirlos todos los Sub-humanos se tensaron.

Justo detrás de la castaña, se encontraba aquella bestia guardiana que había desaparecido siglos atrás, aquella bestia la cual alguna vez salvo sus felinas vidas, aquella bestia que ahora se encontraba frotando su rostro contra el de Haru.

Los sub-humanos temblaron, si ese león se encontraba de parte de la chica, estaban seguros que arrasaría con el pueblo sin compasión de nada.

— Andando…—La castaña y en león negro, caminaron hasta donde Sheena se encontraba atada y al llegar le desataron, Sheena se froto las manos una vez liberado y vio a Haru, quien le devolvió la mirada serena.

— ¿Haru?

— Larguémonos…—Fue lo único que dijo para darse la vuelta.

— ¡ALTO! —Tanto Sheena como Haru saltaron separándose a una gran distancia, donde se creo un enorme cráter, donde justo en medio estaba Noctis. — ¿Quién eres maldita? —Penetro sus ojos rojos en Haru, quien seguía manteniendo su semblante serio.

—…

— ¡Te digo que respondas! — Y a una increíble velocidad Noctis ataco a Haru, mandándola a volar, pero esta rápidamente giro colocando en sus pies y mano en el muro de plació, evitando golpearse.

Haru se impulso desde la pared, llegando a aterrizar correctamente en el sueño, pero no más sus pies tocaron el suelo, sintió como una afilada espada amenazaba su yugular, miro de soslayo para encontrarse con nada menos que el Rey del palacio, dio un leve movimiento, solo para que la voz de Reyson le detuviera.

— Si fuera tú… Pensaría dos veces antes de hacer cualquier movimiento de ataque.

Haru pasó su vista al frente, mostrando ligeramente su sorpresa al ver a esos sub-humanos rodeando a Sheena con armas apuntando a todas sus extremidades, con Noctis frente de ella.

Pero ni eso evito que la castaña sonriera…

— Si yo fuera usted… No estaría haciendo movimientos torpes su "Bajeza"

— ¿Qué as-?

Una explosión, evito que continuara, giro su cabeza a donde se suponía que estaría la neko traidora, con Noctis asegurando su victoria, pero en vez de eso se encontraban un grupo de humanos y las dos traidoras de su reino se encontraban peleando contra los subordinados de Noctis, Su ira se apodero del rey, volteo a la humana dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza, pero Haru ya se había alejado de este, junto con el león en posición de ataque.

— Zorra, te voy a matar.

— Joo… Estas muy interesado en matarme. — Haru sonrió al ver como el rey se tenso, pero le dejo para después, corrió en dirección a sus amigos.

Noctis fijo que la castaña corría hacia ellos, iba a atacarla pero una filosa cuchilla enorme que iba justo a su rostro lo hizo retroceder, encontrándose con Sheena y su guadaña lunar.

— Ah, ah, ah… Yo seré tu oponente.

— Ha… Sera divertido volver a vencerte mi querida sheena.

— Hmp, digo que esto terminara con un diferente resultado. —Y con esas palabras ambos se dispusieron a pelear.

Haru corrió en dirección a Kyoko, ya que ella era la única con dificultades, al no tener arma ahora que Reih tenia cuerpo propio, no podían fusionarse y claro que sin los rayos de la luna tampoco.

Junto con el león negro, que la seguía como su propia sombra comenzaron a atacar a los sub-humanos que rodeaban a la de ojos dorados.

— ¡Haru! Gracias. —Sonrió a su amiga.

— No las des… Aun no salimos de esta. —Kyoko asintió.

— Yoru, quédate con kyoko y protégela. — Haru observo al enorme felino unos segundos, hasta que este movió la cabeza afirmando a la orden.

Haru corrió a atacar más sub-humanos a pesar de que no tenia arma los golpeaba con tal fuerza que les rompía los huesos, fue rodeada rápidamente, por esos felinos que comenzaron a atacarla Haru esquivaba y atacaba a diestra y siniestra, esos sub-humanos si que eran más veloces que los guardias de palacio, con razón habían vencido a Sheena la noche pasada, Un sub-humano le hizo retroceder cuando le ataco con unas garras chocando su espalda con alguien rápidamente se volteo dispuesta a golpearlo, Fue en eso que se topo con dos ojos afilados…

Tanto Haru como Kyoya esquivaron sus ataques a solo centímetros de los rostros del otro, quedando tan cerca uno del otro, ambos chicos distrayéndose en la mirada del otro.

El primero en reaccionar fue Hibari, un sub-humano iba a introducir su espada en la castaña, golpeo al sub-humano con un combo de tres golpes para casi dejándolo moribundo, volteo a la castaña quien colocaba sus manos en sus caderas con una sonrisa divertida.

— Nada mal.

— Nadie puede vencerte, nadie excepto yo.

— Bien, pelearemos una vez regresemos a Namimori. —Corrió hacia el azabache, impulsándose desde su hombro y dar una patada justo en el rostro a otro sub-humano que estaba por atacar al prefecto por la espalda.

— No necesito tú ayuda Herbívora. —Dijo con su típico tono frio.

— No te ayude, solo me ponía a mano contigo. — Sin más se volteo para seguir peleando, con Hibari cerca de ella, ambos cuidando la espalda del otro.

La pelea se estaba alargando y eso no era nada favorable para ninguno de los dos bandos, Reyson observaba con detalle esa pelea, era mejor darle fin de una vez por todas, cerró los ojos extendiendo sus manos ligeramente y comenzó a dar un canto en una lengua extraña.

Ambos mandos detuvieron sus ataques, y los primeros en huir fueron los Sub-humanos junto a su líder, Sheena y Reih se asustaron.

— ¡TODOS, HAY QUE HUIR!

Ninguno de los vongola lo pensó dos veces y salieron huyendo, Hibari observo con molestia a los herbívoros… ¿Huir? Eso no era una opción y menos para él. Corrió en dirección hacia ese afeminado rubio cantante para molerlo a golpes.

— ¡HIBARI-SAN! — Haru grito, corrió justo detrás del prefecto para hacerlo desistir.

Los chicos que rápidamente habían subido cruzado los muros del palacio voltearon al escuchar el grito de su amiga, y vieron con horror como ésta; corría detrás del prefecto de su escuela para que se fuera con ellos.

— ¡KYOYA REGRESA! —Grito la castaña, Hibari rápidamente volteo a ver a la persona que oso a llamarlo por su nombre, dispuesto a morderle hasta la muerte.

El canto ceso, y un círculo mágico apareció debajo de Reyson, provocando una luz segadora que envolvió a todo aquel que se encontrara aun dentro de palacio.

Cuando la luz se extinguió nadie aparte de Reyson se encontraba aun en el palacio.

— No puede ser…—Susurro Tsuna, conmocionado al ver, que su amiga y su guardián, ya no estaban. — D-desaparecieron…

— N-no. —La voz de Kyoko tembló, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

— L-los mato…—Al decir esto Sheena se desplomo, y Reih, cerró sus ojos con fuerza apretando sus puños con fuerza dejando salir un hilo de sangre de estos.

.

.

.

.

.

….

….

..

.

**Fin**

* * *

_Hola todos TOT si, lo se, soy una malvada escritora que decidió darle muerte a mis dos protagonistas Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pero miren el lado bueno +uu+_

_Es que solo Bromeo lOOl_

* * *

**¡CONTINUARA!**

**Ahora si bien gente, dejando mis maldades del día déjenme decirles que uff… Sigo pensando que este no ah sido mi mejor capitulo, me an gustado más otros… Pero bueno más de algún capitulo no debía de gustarme, pero asi va la historia xDD**

**Asdasdasdasdasd y waaaaaaaaa Me dolerá cuando lo acabe TOT**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

**En especial a:**

**-Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: **_PERDON! No es mi intención dejarlo en lo interesante… -O tal vez si?.- De seguro no dormiste nada bien u,u lo siento… Pero aquí la actualización 8D espero te haya gustado nOn y de seguro me querras matar… No te volveré a dejar dormir de nuevo T.T GOMENE!_

**-ErzaEstrada: **_hehehe ^^U Lo siento es que si de verdad me cuenta, pensar en como quedaría bien el siguiente capitulo de cada serie PERDON T,T no me mates._

**-Tsuki-chan93: **_Hehehe pues te doy abrashos para que te sientas mejor, e intentare actualizar más rápido la próxima vez xDU ya sea esta o los otros fick's kukuku~_

**-I lOve anime-jOiia: **_Perdon T,T me ser niña bueno te lo juro… Pero asdasdasdasdasd no siempre tengo inspiración… si no tengo buena música a mi lado… xDD ajajaja yo también amo la peli LAS 3 SON GENIALES +u+ asdasdasdasdads quien diría que de música infantil me inspiraría para ese cap lOOl_

**-Nikolas Sur: **_ahahahahaa Lo siento, así soy yo adoro dejarlo a veces en el suspenso… Pero a veces es sin querer uú ya que se me va la inspiración rápido lOOl_

**-Death God Raven: **_Hola Raven *u* Aaaah lo siento u/u es que… en ese momento ya no tenia para más y lo deje ahí TOT y lo mismo fue aquí ¬¬U lo siento uú asdasdasdasdasd xD yo también ame eso y más cuando me lo imagine kukuku~ y pues Ya que Sheena es casi como una ninja, era obvio que torturaría a una novata que no tiene experiencias en peleas lOOl Gracias por tu comentario, espero te guste éste nuevo cap –u- Saludos desde mi casita xDD_

**-Tsuki Kuroi: **_uU –Con ojos en espiral luego de ser jaloneada.- Aquí esta la conti, y perdona el retraso._

**-Viri-Chamn: **_Waaaaaaaaa No te mueras Dx –Le da aire con un cuaderno para que se le vaya la agonia.- xDD asdasdasdasdadsasd Sheena es buena…. MUY buena siendo mala lOOl aquí te dejo la continuación._

**Gracias a todos, por sus maravillosos reviews, espero la continuación haya sido de su agrado… **

**Comenten, dejen su opinión, sus pastelazos T,T, y si tienen ideas todas son más que bienvenidas xD asdasdasdasdasd**

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	12. Capitulo 12: Forest of moon

**DESCLAIMER:** _KHR no, me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano._

**Las Hermanas NekO!**

**Capitulo 12**: Forest of moon.

Los animales exóticos soltaban los sonidos más relajantes de esa noche eterna en la que vivían, pero algunos pájaros dieron a vuelo al sentir el extraño flujo de peligro a su alrededor justo en el cielo estrellado un enorme agujero se abrió expulsando dos cometas chocando contra las ramas del más viejo árbol, ambos cuerpos fueron rompiendo las ramas mientras caían hasta llegar a un pequeño charco.

— Ugh… —La chica se acostó de lado mientras se agarraba se su costado derecho, el golpe con las ramas y la caída la había dejado fuera de combate. — H-hibari-san…

Haru levanto la vista observando a su alrededor su vista estaba algo borrosa a causa de la fatiga y el agua que chorreaba por su rostro, se encontró con el cuerpo inerte del prefecto.

— ¡Hibari-san! — Haru, se levanto un poco, pero al parecer sus piernas no serian capaz de soportar su peso, se arrastro como pudo hasta llegar a él. Haru abrió los ojos de sobremanera al ver el estado del guardián de la nube.

Hibari desangraba de la cabeza, la sangre resbalaba por todo su rostro; cortada y hematomas por varios partes de su rostro, una enorme cortada en su brazo en su brazo izquierdo, la respiración de hibari era agitada y por lo que pudo ver le dolía horrores ya que el carnívoro estaba apretando con fuerza su mandíbula.

Lo peor de todo eso era… Que no tenia con que curarlo, Observo las ropas del prefecto pero ni loca observo los harapos que los sub-humanos le pusieron antes de _casi_ ser ejecutada junto con Sheena. Suspiro.

— No me queda de otra desu…

Hibari, comenzó a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con el cielo estrellado parpadeo para que su vista se enfocara soltó un gruñido cuando sintió una punzada en su cabeza como en su izquierdo.

— Ya veo que despertaste.

Inclino su cabeza un poco hacia atrás para ver a la herbívora con la que aun tenia ciertas cuentas por resolver. — ¿Cómo te sientes, las heridas aun te duelen?

— No soy un animal débil. —Se maldijo al escuchar su voz ronca por falta de liquido en ella. Haru pareció leer su mente y sonrío con pena, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Puedes moverte? — Pregunto ladeando la cabeza. Hibari gruño ¿No acaba de decirle que él no era un herbívoro débil? Se levanto aun cuando su cuerpo se quejo por el esfuerzo que el prefecto estaba haciendo, se volteo a donde a la castaña y se extraño por lo que vio, las ropas -Si es que se le podían llamar así.- que la castaña usaba estaban más rasgadas de lo que recordaba -o lo que vio en menos de 15 min.- la chica frente suyo ahora mostraba más piel que nada.

Haru ladeo la cabeza ¿Por qué la estaba viendo de esa forma? Se miro a si misma y entonces noto lo que veía… o más bien lo que _No _veía, se sonrojo y abriendo los ojos como platos se trato de cubrirse con sus brazos. — ¡No veas!

Kyoya parpadeo _¿Eh? _Se dio cuenta que observaba a la chica más de lo que deseabavolteo el rostro a un lado bruscamente y maldijo en voz baja al sentir en sus mejillas calentarse, tomo su chaqueta -La cual estaba en el suelo y que haru había usado como una manta para Hibari luego de curarlo.- y se la aventó a la castaña quien se olvido de su vergüenza y ahora mostraba una mirada confusa hacia el guardián de la nube.

— Ponte eso. — Y sin más se dio la vuelta dispuesto a buscar como salir de ese extraño bosque.

— …¡Ah! ¡Espera Hibari-san! —Haru se levanto y fue detrás del prefecto colocándose la chaqueta del prefecto, las piernas le temblaban pero era eso o quedarse sola y eso no estaba a discusión.

Caminaron un poco hasta que llegaron a una encrucijada, había dos caminos uno que al pacerse te llevaba a una zona congelada y el otro camino al parecer hecho de las ramas de los árboles que te llevaban a más profundo del bosque. Haru observo a su compañero de soslayo, al parecer éste, se estaba enojando por no saber a donde ir y si era conveniente.

_Ve por el camino que te lleva a lo más profundo del bosque…_

— ¿Hahi? ¿As dicho algo? — Hibari le dio una mirada de: ¿_acaso crees que eh dicho algo? _— Okay, okay no tienes por que enojarte.

Haru fue directo al camino de madera, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de extrañeza que le dirigió el prefecto al saber lo que trato de decirle con la mirada y gestos. -Lo cual nadie entendía y por eso lo irritaba.- Siguió los pasos de la chica.

Caminaron por un tiempo, al parecer ese bosque era algo parecido a un laberinto y pocos animales que trataron de atacarlos los trataban de confundir, pero gracias a la buena memoria de ambos, siguieron su camino.

— ¿por qué tomaste éste camino? — Haru hipo, ¿Le estaba hablando como una persona normal?, Haru estaba tan tentada a voltear a otro lado mientras caminaban para ver si no había alguien más a quien pudo dirigirle esa pregunta pero… Era mejor asegurarse.

— No estoy segura. —Hibari la observo de soslayo. Apretó sus tonfaz, listo para morderla hasta la muerte.— Solo estoy siguiendo su consejo.

— ¿Mh?

— Solo estoy siguiendo la recomendación de la voz en mi cabeza.

— Estamos siguiendo a lo que una voz en tu cabeza, te dijo.

Haru no supo si eso sonó incrédulo o si era una voz mortal de parte del prefecto, realmente no sabia como distinguirlo ya que la voz de su compañero sonaba tan monótona, solo esperaba que fuera la primera y no la segunda.

— Si, estoy siguiendo a mi intuición… Pero a diferencia de Tsuna-san… y su intuición híper, la mía es intuición femenina. —Haru sonrío. Hibari la vio y soltó un bufido, pero a diferencia de lo que haru pensaba el chico se sonreía de una manera burlona.

— Veamos que tan buena es tu _Intuición femenina. _

Se fundieron en un silencio tranquilo, caminaron un par de horas las heridas de ambos los presionaban a que tomaran un descanso pero ambos eran tercos ninguno diría nada hasta que el otro no diera un indicio de cansancio.

Haru suspiro, deteniéndose de golpe, Hibari quien caminaba unos pasos por delante hizo lo mismo. Volteo a verla de soslayo.

— Hibari-san… Descansemos, no creo que pueda dar otro paso más… Por favor. —El prefecto la observo con los ojos entrecerrados, observándola receloso. Asintió luego de unos segundos caminando, hasta un árbol cercano a esa extraña rama disfuncional que tanto él y Haru usaban como camino. Saltó recostándose en una gruesa rama, acomodándose cerrando sus ojos pesadamente dejando que Morfeo lo arrastrara a la tierra de los sueños.

Haru simplemente lo observo soltando un sonoro suspiro a causa de la fatiga, Camino hasta el mismo árbol donde su compañero descansaba, sentándose y recargar su espalda en el tronco del árbol, su cuerpo se quejo causando soltara un gemido de dolor. Cerro los ojos unos momentos, para poder relajar sus músculos… No era extraño que su cuerpo se quejara, La noche pasada había tenido un enfrentamiento contra los _Sub-Humans_, Esta mañana también, luego libero al espíritu más poderoso en todo ese reino… O ¿Dimensión? No estaba segura y ahora había sido lanzada a otro lugar del cual no sabia nada… Además de que su luna _creciente menguante, _podía verse MUY de cerca; Junto con el chico que aparentemente tenia deseos de hacerla picadillo y luego masticarla y escupirla como su fuera basura.

Abrió pesadamente los ojos, para ver a su alderredor… Sonriendo de medio lado, ante el hermoso paisaje nocturno de ese bosque.

— Si No fuera por los animales peligrosos… Este lugar sería el mejor… Para descansar. — Susurro, dejando que sus parpados cayeran pesadamente, y dejarse arrastrar por Morfeo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El ruido de ramas crujiendo por ser pisadas provoco que abriera los ojos, topándose con la tela de algodón justo al frente, parpadeo un par de veces para darse cuenta… ¡Estaba siendo cargada! Se removió un poco para darse cuenta, soltando su típico _¡Hahi! _Al ver de quien se trataba.

— ¿H-hibari-san? ¿Pero que- ?

— Tuve que movernos, esas extrañas criaturas, comenzaban a acechar. —Explico, sin molestarse en ver a la chica ó bajarla de su espalda para que ella caminara.

_Oh…_

_¡Oh…!_

Haru abrió y cerro la boca sin saber que decir, así que el témpano dy hielo si tenia corazón… La chica sonrió, observo hacia el frente desde su posición.

— ¿Cuánto llevamos así?

Silencio fue lo que recibió, claro que la chica no esperaba que le respondiera, simplemente quería decir algo pero no sabia "el que" la calidez del chico la hacia sentir segura, y le incitaba a seguir durmiendo, froto su rostro en la espalda del más alto, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio; pero la voz de la alondra hizo que abriera los ojos levemente.

— No menos de 10 minutos… Esos herbívoros ya se habrían perdido, y se asustarían como los herbívoros que son. — Haru rió por lo bajo, Ya se imaginaba a tsuna corriendo de un lado para el otro gritando _"hiiiiiiie ¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!" _a Gokudera gritando como loco que protegería a su decimo querido; Yamamoto riendo y molestando a Gokudera haciéndolo rabiar más; Lambo llorando o riendo diciendo que es el _jefe_; Ryohei gritando ¡Extremo!; Y Chrome en silencio teniendo una platica con Mukuro.

— Si… Creo que tienes razón… Y si estuvieras con ellos, me imagino que les dirías algo como "Herbívoros cállense o los morderé hasta la muerte" —Hibari se movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás y ver a la chica de soslayo, para amenazarla, pero está ni siquiera se entero ya que tenia los ojos cerrados.— Me gustaría… Ser parte de eso… Sería agradable.

Hibari, volvió su vista al frente dejando que un suspiro de cansancio saliera de sus labios. El silencio volvió, uno ameno y confortante para los dos, hasta que la castaña susurro algo que hizo que la alondra se detuviera de golpe:— _Hibari-san… Hueles muy bien… desu._

Pasaron segundos, los cuales parecieron horas para el prefecto. Siguió con su camino, bajando ligeramente la cabeza provocando que la expresión en sus ojos se ocultara por detrás su flequillo, mientras sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono carmín, ante las palabras de la chica que ahora dormía en su espalda.

— _No debieras decirme cosas como esas… Te morderé hasta la muerte._ —Susurro, para luego curvar sus labios en una sonrisa, sincera.

Paso un cuarto de hora cuando el azabache llego al final del camino llegando a toparse con dos cruces uno que lo llevaba a caminar recto y otro a su izquierda el cual al parecer te llevaba a otra parte del bosque. Salio de sus cavilaciones al escuchar pasos provenir del camino de la izquierda saltando hacia atrás con Haru aun en brazos.

— ¿Quién esta ahí?

— …

Hibari deposito a la chica en el suelo con cuidado, para ponerse a la defensiva rápidamente, al sentir los pasos ya cerca de ellos. Los ojos de la alondra se encontraron con los de un hombre mayor con ropas extrañas… como las de un monje, mezcladas con las de un bufón por su colorido y cascabeles en las mangas de su enorme camisa, su cabello era lo más raro parecían las ramas de un árbol, pero definitivamente era cabello y sus orejas eran puntiagudas como las de un elfo.

— ¿Un humano? —El hombre-Elfo soltó con su voz gruesa y desgastada con gran sorpresa, Hibari saco sus tonfaz listo para atacar y luego _preguntar_, Pero el hombre mayor no se inmuto, ni siquiera salía de su asombro todavía, pero un quejido suave lo hizo ver más aya del humano con cara de asesino para ver a una castaña que abría los ojos, pesadamente, incorporándose y así apoyar su mano izquierda mientras pasaba su diestra a su cabeza quejándose por el dolor. — ¿Dos humanos?

— ¿Hahi? ¿Hibari-san que sucede?

Hibari ni se molesto -De hecho nunca se molesta ¬¬.- En decirle nada, simplemente corrió hacia ese… Ese sujeto para morderlo hasta la muerte, por el simple hecho, de que así lo quería él; Pero no logro hacerle nada cuando el elfo alzo su mano levemente, apareciendo un extraño signo en su mano creando un campo de fuerzas que, Hibari golpeo con su tonfa; provocando que el prefecto saliera volando hacia atrás.

Haru se incorporo rápidamente, recibiendo al azabache en sus brazos provocando que ambos cayeran bruscamente al suelo, ambos se levantaron a pesar de que sus cuerpos se quejaron; Hibari abrió la boca para decirle a esa herbívora que no se metiera en sus asuntos; Pero haru fue más rápida.

— Ni lo intentes. ¡Estas herido!

— No soy un herbívoro débil, como tú.

— Pero es obvio que no podrás ganarle a otro carnívoro. —Señalando al elfo.

— No me tomes por débil.— La fulmino con la mirada.

— Pues te tomare como una mujer embarazada si es necesario.

— te morderé-

— Hasta la muerte, si, si… ya te he escuchado Hibari Kyoya, deberías conseguir una nueva frase.

El elfo, observo a los dos humanos y hasta pude jurar que vio rayos lanzados desde ambos pares de ojos para chocar entre si, por la dominación del más fuerte y sobre el mando de _quien escucha a quien._ El hombre con vestimentas y cabellos despampanantes tosió forzadamente logrando que ambos jóvenes voltearan a verlo.

— Se ve que se llevan muy bien jóvenes. —Sonrió al ver las caras de incrédulos de ambos chicos, listos y dispuestos para gritar _"No me llevo con él/herbívoros" _pero el hombre prosiguió con su monologo.— ¿Por qué no vienen conmigo? Y les preparo algo de comer, mientras me explican el como llegaron a _Forest of Moon_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Ya veo… Así que el "Rey" Reyson los trasporto a este lugar.— _Dirk_ reflexionó, observando en ningún punto especifico de la pared de roca de su humilde hogar. Tomo su taza, para darle un sorbo a su bebida caliente.— Pero es sorprendente que dos jóvenes humanos hayan logrado llegar hasta este punto del bosque, otras criaturas más poderosas no logran siquiera pasar la primera parte del bosque y otros simplemente se van por el camino de la nieve, para morir congelados a las dos horas. Hibari-kun usted como la señorita Haru son sorprendentes. —Dirk, soltó una risotada, feliz, de ver a dos jóvenes humanos en esas hermosas pero muy peligrosas tierras.

— Nh. —Hibari respondió desde su rincón, recostado, con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, aun detestaba estar cerca de otras personas; Pero hacia una excepción con la amiga de los herbívoros.

La puerta de una de las recamaras se abrió, ambos hombres se voltearon a ver la figura de Haru salir de esa habitación. Hibari puso los ojos en blanco al verla.

Haru vestía una blusa rosada algo escotada que le llegaba por arriba del ombligo, un abrigo de tela ligera de color blanco, de mangas tres cuartos, el abrigo llegaba hasta sus caderas por delante; pero por detrás llegaba hasta sus tobillos de una manera rasgada un forma de llamas, siendo abrochado por una flor de sakura, unos shorts de lona azul que dejaban ver parte de sus bien torneadas piernas. Unas botas negras que llegan a unos centímetros por debajo de sus rodillas con cuerdas rosa pálido. El cabello sujeto a una coleta alta con dos mechones ondeándose ligeramente a ambos costados de su cabeza.

_Hermosa._

Fueron los pensamientos de la alondra. Haru volteo a ver a su compañero y se sonrojo al ver como la miraba tan fijamente. Creando una extraña atmosfera entre ambos.

Dirk por su parte, miraba al chico luego a la chica, solo para regresar su vista al chico. Dirk carraspeo sin muchos ánimos de romper esa atmosfera tan _rosa_; pero había cosas por hacer.

— Se ve muy bien señorita Haru. No cabe duda, mi hija y usted se parecen mucho Jojojo. —Dirk soltó una nueva risotada. Haru volteó a ver al hombre para sonreírle.

— Muchas gracias tío Dirk. —Haru había tomado, mucho cariño al hombre, no solo por su amabilidad, si no también por su apariencia tan _original_ y Haru amaba a ese tipo de personas.— ¿Seguro que su hija no se molestara por usarla?

— Jojojo claro que no, además mi hija murió ya hace mucho tiempo.

— ¡Lo siento! No quise…

— Jojojo tranquila, señorita Haru… Esas ropas no se usaban desde antes de que mi hija muriera, ya que ella conoció el amor y tuvo a sus hijo y me hizo abuelo, mi hija ya había hecho una vida antes de morir… Por eso me da gusto regalarlas. Además estoy seguro que tanto yo como tu **novio** opinamos que te vez muy bien con esas ropas.

— ¿N-novio?

Ambos chicos se miraron sonrojándose, claro que el prefecto volteo el rostro a otro lado, cuando sintió sus mejillas calentarse.

— ¡No! Nosotros no somos novios. —Haru rápidamente aclaro, agitando las manos de arriba a bajo, Dirk comenzó a reír y el bochorno de ambos chicos se incremento.

— Mis disculpas, entonces. —Le dio otro sorbo a su té, mientras los otros dos simplemente no querían voltear a ver al otro.

— Tío Dirk… ¿Sabes como podemos regresar al reino de Reyson?

— ¿Por qué deseas volver a ese lugar? ¿No era acaso que estaban a punto de ejecutarte a ti y a tu amiga sheena?

— Y así es… Pero ese hombre Reyson… ¡Esta inculpando a Sheena y a Reih, por algo que no es cierto!

…

…

…

— Y dime… ¿Cómo sabes que no son ellas las que te mienten? —Dirk le pregunto con un tono frío, haciendo que Haru se sorprendiera, bajo la vista al suelo, cerrando sus manos en puños con fuerza.

— Lo se por estas simples razones… —Haru alzo la vista, para sonreírle de una manera amena a Dirk.— Reborn-chan y Fon-chan, las encomendaron la misión para entrenar a Tsuna-san y a los demás… Sheena y Reih, ambos son como cualquier otro humano, a pesar de que sean Sub-humanos, Kyoko-chan y yo hemos visto en sueños su pasado, desde sus más hermosas sonrisas hasta sus más devastadoras lagrimas; pero sobretodo… Ellas son mis amigas y confió en ellas de una manera ciega.

Después de esas palabras se hizo el silencio por unos instantes. Dirk sonrió ante esas palabras, incorporándose para caminar y quedar enfrente de la chica, colocando una de sus enormes manos en la cabeza de la chica.

— Que así sea entonces pequeña. —Dirk se dio la vuelta encaminándose a la puerta para salir por está al exterior, volteo a ver a ambos chicos.— Vamos, les enseñare como volver, para que puedan salvar no solo a esas dos chicas… Si no al mismo Reyson. —Salio de su hogar al decir eso, Hibari y Haru se extrañaron se voltearon a ver, pero recordaron como el hombre de cabellos extravagantes los llamo y rápidamente voltearon a ver a otro lado.

Hibari fue el primero en salir, seguidamente por Haru.

Observaron como Dirk abría una reja de madera, hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercaran, Haru corrió para alcanzarlo, mientras hibari iba a su paso. Dirk los guió a un pequeño lago, donde las luciérnagas brillaban, justo al en medio del lago una pequeña isla con un enorme árbol era hermoso de seguro ese era el corazón de _Forest of Moon._

— Deben sumergirse, justo debajo de esa isla hay un portal, que los llevara de vuelta a ese lugar, al mismo lugar y tiempo en que ambos fueron obligados a venir a éste. — Ambos chicos asintieron; Hibari fue el primero en acercarse a la orilla dejando que sus zapatos se mojaran.

— Muchas gracias tío Dirk. —Hizo una reverencia al hombre mayor.— Fue un agradable placer conocerlo… Nunca lo olvidare desu.

Dirk asintió, se acerco a Haru, pasando sus brazos en ella para abrazarla con ternura. Haru se extraño por el acto, pero las palabras de Dirk llegaron a su cabeza: _**"Mi hija y usted se parecen mucho" **_cerro los ojos, pasando sus brazos por el cuerpo de Dirk y regresar el abrazo.

— _Gracias, papá…_

— … —La castaña se exaltó, al escuchar las palabras del elfo.

Haru y Dirk se separaron. La castaña se alejo de éste, y asintió. Corrió hacia el lago donde Hibari le esperaba, no muy feliz. Al tener el agua hasta los hombros tomaron aire para sumergirse, nadaron hasta lo más profundo, a donde una luz blanca. Al quedar frente a está sintieron una extraña sensación, inconscientemente se tomaron de las manos, nadaron lo que les quedaba y ser envolvimos por la luz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando la luz se extinguió nadie aparte de Reyson se encontraba aun en el palacio.

— No puede ser…—Susurro Tsuna, conmocionado al ver, que su amiga y su guardián ya no estaban. — D-desaparecieron…

— N-no. —La voz de Kyoko tembló, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

— L-los mato…—Al decir esto Sheena se desplomo, y Reih, cerró sus ojos con fuerza apretando sus puños con fuerza dejando salir un hilo de sangre de estos.

— JAJAJA, ¡CON ESTO HE DEMOSTRADO QUE NADIE SE METE CONMIGO!

Reyson comenzó a reír de una manera desquiciada, los sub-humanos que se habían salvado por los pelos, tuvieron pavor de su rey, los vongola por su parte, comenzaban a enojarse, mostrando auras muy oscuras listos y dispuestos a vengarse. Kyoko se había colocado al lado de Sheena para tratar de sacarla del shock al cual había entrado, dejando que sus lagrimas salieran con libertad sin molestarse en contenerlas; Reih por su parte ya se encontraba sacando su cuchilla lista para aniquilar a ese rey cueste lo que cueste, Yoru Reborn y Fon, se mantuvieron serios, preparándose para matar sin piedad.

Pero justo en ese momento, antes de que nadie pudiese hacer o decir algo un destello de luz apareció en el palacio a solo unos centímetros de Reyson, el cual comenzó a aumentar hasta dejar ciegos a todos por unas milésimas de segundos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CONTINUARA…

_Wow… Bueno aquí les dejo la continuación hay dios Ya el siguiente será el final que triste QwQ la historia de hace 5 años ¬¬U al fin terminara miren que soy floja escribiendo… Creo que abandonare el metroflog para dedicarme a escribir… y tengo que bajarle para leer fick__'__s (Que es la causa de que yo abandone todo lo demás por leer). Uff… Pero es que hay unos ficks… (YAOI) que me traumaren chille a moco cuando los leí. _

_& Bueno espero les haya gustado :D ahahaha el nombre del elfo Dirk, Lo saque de un video juego, las ropas de Haru y el elfo de otro XDDDD y huy tengo material para que esto termine de una manera… que me dará risa, y tristeza a la vez._

**Gracias a;;**

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay; Momo; Tsuki-chan93; Ximena & fefnir360**

**Gracias por sus reviews, y todo su apoyo**

**Al fin esta historia terminara y la dejare por la paz ¬¬U**

**XDDDD y creo que algún día corregiré mis horrorores de ortografía xDD desde el primer capitulo LOOOL**

**Espero seguir contando con ustedes :D**

**Asdasdasd**

**¿Reviews? *UUUU*?**


	13. Capitulo 13: Coronando a la reina de los

**DESCLAIMER:** _KHR no, me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano._

**Las Hermanas NekO!**

**Capitulo 13**: Coronando a la reina de los gatos.

— Prepárate para ser mordido hasta la muerte.

— Y que tu alma sucia sea purificada, por el poder de la justicia, desu.

La familia vongola, rápidamente abrió los ojos, para ver directo a donde provenían esas voces y ahí estaban ambos… el prefecto con su pulcro uniforme en posición de ataque con sus tonfas dejando ver los picos filosos listo para atacar, y la castaña con un extraño _cosplay_ y una guadaña negra en manos.

— **Me encargare, que nunca más vuelvas a perturbar la paz. **—Dijeron al unísono.

_._

_._

_._

La castaña hizo girar su guadaña negra en sus manos y corrió en dirección de Reyson con ambas manos alzando el arma del dios de la muerte, ataco al rubio. Reyson logro bloquear el ataque, sonriendo con soberbia.

No sabía como esos dos humanos habían regresados segundos después de que los había desterrado a _Forrest of Moon_; pero aunque esa humana hubiese cambiado un poco seguía siendo superior a la reencarnación de ese sujeto.

— ¡Cambio!

El grito de Haru lo descoloco, Reyson observo como la chica se impulsaba saltando a un lado y alejarse de él, solo para recibir de un momento a otro dos golpes realmente poderosos, un golpe en el estomago que lo hizo escupir saliva y el segundo que llego directo en el rostro.

El golpe hizo que Reyson volteara el rostro.

— Hmp.

Kyoya no era alguien que diría "cambio" y Haru lo sabía, así que rápidamente corrió a Reyson y con su guadaña logro hacerle un gran cortada en su torso.

Reyson se cabreo y aumentando su velocidad se agacho dando una patada a los tobillos de Haru, provocando que está perdiera el balance, Hibari reacciono a eso y se movió al rubio antes de que esté atacara a la castaña bloqueando su ataque.

Haru saltó hacia atrás un par de veces chasqueando la lengua, giro hasta donde estaban sus amigos y el león mitológico de esas tierras.

— ¡Yoru!

El enorme león rugió antes de correr hacia donde su nueva dueña. Haru hizo desaparecer la guadaña negra, justo después Yoru comenzó a brillar, su cuerpo se deformo hasta trasformarse en dos espadas ambas cada una diferente a la otra.

La espada en su mano derecha tenía un eje de dos corazones y el mango poseía dos alas de ángel, mientras el resto del arma era por completo negra.

Mientras la espada en su mano izquierda era todo lo contrario a está, el guarda manos era compuesto por dos alas de murciélago que se extendían hacia abajo, la base metálica de está era plateada casi blanca, ambas espadas prácticamente formaban "la luz y la oscuridad"

Haru las blandeo y correr de nuevo a Reyson con sus nuevas armas.

— ¡Cambió!

Hibari se alejo del rubio dejando la vía libre para la castaña.

Haru ataco primero con la espada de su derecha, Reyson la esquivo y apenas y contraataco siendo su ataque bloqueado por la segunda espada de la castaña.

Los movimientos de ambos eran fuertes y precisos se atacaron entre sí así como bloquear, Hibari siendo quien es, le fastidio y mucho comenzar a quedarse fuera de la pelea, así que ataco a Reyson por otro extremo logrando que esté se distrajera un momento de la chica.

Haru agradeció mucho esa pequeña distracción de la alondra, que sin darse cuenta se convirtió en cebo para atraer al enemigo a su persona.

En el momento que Reyson bloqueo los ataques des castaño había bajado por completo su guardia ante la castaña, Haru se ataco a Reyson quien volteo a verla bruscamente soltando una maldición.

Fue un momento demasiado lento para Reyson y Haru que eran los involucrados; pero para el resto que observaba la pelea fueron segundos al ver destellos blancos y negros de ambas espadas de la chica balancearse en diferentes direcciones contra el cuerpo de Reyson.

— Ugh…

Reyson cayo al suelo bruscamente de rodillas, escupiendo sangre, mientras su cuerpo se desangraba por causa de las rasgaduras en su cuerpo gracias a las espadas dobles de Haru. Reyson miraba en dirección a la castaña que respiraba agitadamente mirando en su dirección con los ojos entrecerrados, sujetando ambas espadas con fuerza ante cualquier anomalía por parte del rubio de ojos azules.

Reyson fue cerrando los ojos por su visión borrosa, su cuerpo no lo pudo soportarlo más y dejo que el resto de su cuerpo cayera al suelo con fuerza, dejando que un gran charco de sangre se formara debajo de su cuerpo.

Sheena fue la primera en salir de su estado de shock y salio corriendo en dirección a la castaña siendo seguida por Reih y kyoko dejando en últimos a los vongola, todos corriendo en dirección a donde Kyoya y Haru estaban.

— ¡Haru! ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Estoy bien Sheena. Cansada y hambrienta; pero muy bien.

— ¡T-tú m-mocosa tonta!

Sheena se lanzo a su compañera y abrazarla con fuerza, logrando que la castaña soltara un lamento de dolor.

— E-etto hermana…

— Sheena-san… C-creo que Haru-chan no puede respirar.

Sheena con ojos tan grandes como platos y sus pupilas tan pequeñas como dos puntos pestañaron un par de veces antes de soltar con un sutil "Oups" a Haru quien cayo al suelo tosiendo un par de veces dando unas largas arcadas para que el aire llegara a sus pulmones.

— ¡Carajo, casi me metas Sheena!

Sheena se rió nerviosa, mientras Haru seguía tratando de respirar con normalidad.

— Quien lo diría una simple humana eliminando a un Sub-humano.

Todos se pusieron en guardia ante la llegada de Noctics, quien les ignoro pasando a su lado hasta quedar justo en frente de la castaña. Haru le miro con desconfianza, pero su mirada cambio a uno de verdadera sorpresa cuando el hombre gato se arrodillo frente a ella.

— ¿P-pero que esta-?

— Haru mira.

Haru miro a su alrededor y justo como Noctics, los demás Sub-humanos estaban arrodillados todos mostrando su respeto a ella, Haru estaba igual o más perdida que sus amigos, miro a Sheena que sonreía amena en su dirección al igual que Reih, la castaña alzo una ceja inquisidora.

— ¿…Por qué?

— Según las leyes del reino… Al derrocar al actual rey, tú ahora eres la nueva gobernante de Gailla.

— ¿Eh?

…

…

…

— **¿EEEEEEEEEEEEH?**

**-www-**

— ¡P-p-p-p-pero! ¡Haru es muy joven para gobernar un reino!

Sheena, Reih y el resto suspiro por enésima vez al escucharla. Haru realmente no había tomado muy bien el hecho de ser una nueva gobernante y muchos estaban seguros que la castaña estaba por salir corriendo por la ventana, cosa… que ya algunos de los chicos estaban apostando para ver cuanto faltaba para que lo hiciera.

— Haru se que estás que lloras; pero no solo por el hecho de que derrotaras a Reyson es el motivo de coronación. —Haru alzo la vista a Reih, quien la observaba con serenidad. Haru trago saliva al ser el centro de los rojos de la gata.— El espíritu "Yoru" como lo llamas, vive dentro de tú alma. E- Yoru es el guardián de todo el reino de Gailla y el que lo poseas bajo tu control te hace la candidata perfecta para la corona.

— P-pero n-no recuerdo que Yue-san haya sido Rey.

— No lo era; pero si el consejero del rey, padre decidió renunciar a su puesto. Se había planeado la sucesión del espíritu león. —Sheena hablo recordando su pasado.— Pero algunos renegados decidieron interferir en ese hecho. El rey Reyson era el líder de los renegados, así como el mejor amigo de nuestros difuntos padres.

— Oh… ¡Espera! ¿Reyson era amigo de tus padres?

Todos tenían una expresión tan divertida que hizo reír a las dos nekos que asintieron.

— Se que no lo aparentamos; pero.

— Sheena-nii tiene ciento dieciocho años y yo ciento quince. Reyson en estos tiempos debía de tener trescientos veintiuno.

Reih alzo sus ojos rojos al cielo tratando de recordar la edad de sus padres y ver si no se había equivocado y cuando estuvo segura asintió afirmando que el difunto rey tendría la edad ya mencionada.

— Pero si que estas vieja.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue a Haru gritar estrepitosamente e irse de espaldas de la silla en la que se encontraba, gracias a un libro tan grueso y pesado como una roca.

Todos soltaron risas ya sean estrepitosas o discretas. Tsuna por otra parte sintió pena por la castaña.

"_Es como ver a Reborn y a mi. Pobre Haru comprendo tu dolor"_

Tsuna estaba con una sonrisa apenada mientras sus ojos lloraban cascadas, sin darse cuenta que su tutor había transformado a su compañero leon en un enorme mazo de 500k.

— ¡HIIIIIIE! ¡Reborn! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

— jeje… Bajaste la guardia Dame-Tsuna. —Más risas se escucharon, en esa pequeña habitación que se les había dado, mientras los sub-humanos limpiaban el desastre en el patio de enfrente del castillo.— Sheena.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres bebé?

— Hace unos momentos has dicho que el espíritu león puede heredarse. Si Yoru es heredado a un sub-humano, Haru no tiene porque ser la reina ¿Correcto?

Haru pestaño mirando a Reborn, paso su mirada a Sheena con gran esperanza. La gata de ojos dorados asintió pasando ahora su mirada en Haru y Yoru quien estaba detrás de está recostado, con su cabeza entre sus dos patas delanteras echándose una siesta.

— El ritual de sucesión. Haru debe de rechazar a la corona, dejando a otro a cargo del reino, dar afecto al nuevo rey de Gailla, las palabras de sucesión con respecto al espíritu león para que los demás sub-humanos acepten su decisión para con el nuevo rey.

— No parece difícil.

Haru asintió a las palabras de Kyoko.

— No lo es, ya que el ritual de sucesión fue hecho por el primer Rey de Gailla.

— Aunque es sorprendente, saber que uno pude convertirse en Rey con vencer al actual rey.

Tsuna y los demás asintieron a lo dicho por Yamamoto. Haru llego a pensar que los Sub-humanos eran iguales a los mismos leones de la tierra, si un león rey de una manada era vencido por otro, el león era exiliado de la manada para ya sea buscar revancha en otro momento o ir en busca de otra.

— Sheena-san, ¿Le importaría enseñarle a la joven lo que debe decir para el ritual de sucesión?

— Claro que no, maestro Fon. Será todo un placer para mi.

— Contamos contigo Sheena. Hablo en nombre de todos _y cuando digo todos son todos, incluso Hibari. _Cuando digo, que estamos muy agradecidos por evitar que uno de los miembros de la Famiglia se quede atrás.

Sheena asintió con una sonrisa, claro que era lo menos que podía hacer, luego que Vongola se haya tomado las molestias de rescatarlas, miro a los dos Arcobalenos y asintió, los dos bebes sonrieron a lo que ese gesto significaba.

La décima generación Vongola, había sido aprobada en el reto de las hermanas neko.

— Muy bien Haru, es hora de entrenarte.

—¡¿Hahi?!

**-www-**

Las trompetas sonaban con fuerza los aplausos y ovaciones de los sub-humanos eran realmente sonorizantes… Para Hibari.

La alondra observaba desde un rincón lo suficientemente aislado de los herbívoros y que a la vez le permitía ver todo el panorama con lujo de detalles.

— Hibari, Hibari~

Hibird aterrizo sobre el hombro de su dueño y miro lo que su amo miraba, con curiosidad en busca de la humana que le agradaba aparte de su mismo dueño, al encontrar no perdió el tiempo para alzar el vuelo y volar hasta la castaña.

Haru giro la cabeza para ver a Hibird, le sonrío con dulzura mientras le acariciaba suavemente, al parecer Hibird le gusto mucho pues se frotaba contra el dedo de la chica.

— Haru ya es hora.

Haru inhalo aire, para momentos después dejarlo ir, dándose ánimos para terminar lo más pronto posible.

— Entre más pronto termine esto, más próxima estaré en casa desu~

Haru fue guiada por Reih, hasta el centro del patio del frente del castillo, donde todos los sub-humanos observaban curiosos a la que se convertiría su nueva reina.

Cuando el silencio inundo el castillo, Yoru camino hasta posicionarse unos pasos más delante de ella mirando directo al pueblo de Gailla.

"_**Hermanos y hermanas, nuevamente les saludo a ustedes."**_

Haru así como los demás (Humanos por supuesto) abrieron la boca sorprendidos. ¿Esa voz tan profunda y suave era Yoru?

"_**Hoy nos reunimos para la coronación de un nuevo gobernante… Un Rey, o en su caso Reina del gran y hermoso reino de Gailla. Haru dime, al derrotar al antiguo que se hacía llamar a si mismo rey, ¿Deseas gobernar el reino de Gailla?"**_

Haru observo por unos momentos los felinos ojos del gran león frente suyo y el fuego de la determinación apareció en sus ojos.

— No. Oficialmente yo Miura Haru rechazo el poder de la corona del reino de Gailla.

Jadeos de parte de los sub-humanos no se dieron a esperar, nunca se había visto y escuchado de la renuncia de un rey en todo la historia de los gobernantes.

Yoru miro a su pueblo comenzar a entrar en pánico y a murmurar cosas entre si, Yoru volteo de nuevo a Haru, la castaña asintió y dio unos pasos para quedar a un lado del enorme felino de color negro.

— Escúchenme pueblo de Gailla. —Haru sorprendida de si misma que logro atraer la atención de todos los sub-humanos se apresuro a hablar.— Rechazo la corona del reino de Gailla, no por que no pueda hacerlo.

Lo rechazo, porqué incluso antes de todo esto, antes de Sheena y Reih nos cambiaran la vida a mi y a mi amiga Kyoko, yo tenía una vida en mi mundo… —Haru se detuvo y negó con la cabeza y corregir eso último.— Tengo una vida en la tierra, con mi familia y mis amigos a los cuales amo con todo el alma y que jamás los abandonaría ni aún por todos los reinos del mundo.

Los chicos se sintieron tocados por las palabras de su amiga, incluso el estoico de Hibari sintió algo, ante sus palabras.

— Pero sé de alguien que puede tomar el titulo de gobernante. Un sub-humano noble y de corazón de oro, que a pesar de su arrogancia se preocupa realmente por los demás, que no dudaría en dar la vida por cada uno de ustedes, y esa gata es Sheena.

Sheena abrió sus ojos y boca como platos cuando Haru menciono su nombre. Los sub-humanos exclamaron sorprendidos y rápidamente expresaron su desacuerdo. Haru se cabreo ante el griterío del pueblo y rápidamente los hizo callar.

— ¡SILENCIO! — El aura roja que Haru expandía de su cuerpo les hizo temblar.— El concejal Yue y su familia fue acusada de traición, por el mismo rey Reyson. Ustedes se dejaron influenciar por las palabras del que se hacía llamar rey, sin detenerse a pensar que el espíritu del león que esta a mi lado nunca apareció ni una sola vez sino hasta que yo misma lo invoque.

"_**La joven tiene razón, pueblo mío. Reyson, fue cegado por el odió y los celos de su mejor amigo, no solo por que era el más cercano al rey de Gailla sino que también el amor de la llamada Soren. Su poder mágico fue heredado de su madre quien era un elfo, el día de la acusación, solo un elfo supo de la verdad y Reyson no tuvo compasión de desterrar a su propio abuelo al bosque de la luna"**_

Haru se tensó y miro a Yoru ligeramente sorprendida, Hibari también observaba al inmenso león con ojos fríos, ambos visualizaron a Dirk en sus mentes.

"_Gracias papá…" _—_Haru le sonrió luego de decir esas palabras._

"_No dudes, en vencer a mi nieto, Haru". _—_La castaña se exalto al escuchar las palabras del elfo. ___

— Así que a eso se refería. —Haru recordó la tristeza de Dirk cuando le advirtió en no dudar en acabar con Reyson, ahora si el pobre elfo estaba solo en el mundo y más en ese bosque aunque hermoso, y peligroso… Era solitario.

"_**Sin más por decir… Sheena"**_

Sheena saltó, cuando Yoru le llamo, la neko de ojos dorados asintió y camino hasta donde Haru y el espíritu estaban, al parecer los demás sub-humanos habían aceptado su error, y estaban ansiosos de ver a su nueva reina tomar el mando del reino.

Cuando estuvo en el centro, Sheena miro la sonrisa radiante de su antiguo avatar, Sheena se estaba poniendo nerviosa, nunca creyó que terminaría siendo gobernante de Gailla.

— Sheena, fuiste acusada de ser la hija del traidor, siendo a punto de ser ejecutada, pero gracias a un milagro tú y tu hermana sobrevivieron para llegar a la tierra, donde aprendieron a sobrevivir robando y robando para sobrevivir… Conocieron lo que era el amor para luego perderlo de la manera más cruel… Olvidándolas y luego dejar que sus cuerpos fallecieran… y Solo para que al volver al lugar en el que nacieron trataran de ejecutarte una vez más. Dime con sinceridad ¿Deseas ser la gobernante del pueblo que las repudio a ti y a tu hermana por simples rumores?

Los sub-humanos sintieron las palabras de la humana como mil agujas que atravesaban su pecho con fuerza.

— Antes de llegar al mundo de los humanos, lo único que conocía era el odio, el miedo y la sensación de ser un parasito que jamás debió venir a esté mundo, y los humanos solo lograron intensificar esos sentimientos… —Sheena entrecerró los ojos con dolor solo de recordar.— Pero al conocer a Giotto líder vongola y a su amigos eso cambió, me enseñaron lo que era el ser amado, a lo que el perdón se refiere y que nadie y recalco **nadie** es perfecto en ningún mundo, y cada error tiene su consecuencia así como las decisiones que tomamos en nuestras vidas.

Todos miraban atentos a la neko de ojos dorados, se hizo un silencio hasta que al fin Sheena hablo con fuerza.

— ¡Y tomo toda la responsabilidad como gobernante de Gailla que los sub-humanos estarán bajo mi cuidado y sin duda los protegeré incluso de si mismos!

Todos aplaudieron con fuerza a las palabras de la neko de ojos dorados. Yoru asintió orgulloso de las palabras de Sheena.

"_**Ahora solo queda la muestra de afecto, para que el ritual de sucesión de a su fin; Haru, Sheena pueden proseguir."**_

Haru ladeo la cabeza sin entender muy bien, una muestra de afecto… La castaña sabía que debía dar una muestra de afecto a la nueva gobernante; pero ella no tenía ni idea de lo que debía de hacer o decir.

— Haru.

— ¿Qué pasa shee-? ¡!

Los ojos de Haru y que se diga de Vongola y Kyoko se abrieron a más no poder cuando vieron como Sheena había tomado en sus manos el rostro de Haru y luego posar sus labios sobre los de la castaña.

El primero en reaccionar fue Tsuna con su siempre conocido "HIIIE", Hayato solo atino a que su quijada cayera hasta el suelo, Takeshi parpadeo un par de veces antes de echarse a reír con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, Ryohei sonrojado pero sin apartar la vista de Haru y Sheena grito: "AFECTO EXTREMO", Nagi sonrojada giro la vista a un lado apenada por su amiga, mientras escuchaba la risa de Mukuro en su cabeza, Kyoya sintió como su ojo derecho sufría de un tic, así como el resalto de una venita de enojo en su mejilla al ver tal cosa, Kyoko susurro algo que sonó como "Yuri" mientras cubría su boca.

Reborn y Fon, ambos bebés se habían quedado dormidos mientras todo eso pasaba.

Haru, bueno ella ya tenía los ojos en espiral, su cara por completo roja expulsando humo de su cuerpo por la pena en publico así como también ¡Al ser besada por SHEENA, por alguien de su mismo sexo!

Cuando Sheena se alejo, Haru se desplomo al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento.

**-www-**

Una brecha entre el tiempo y el espacio se abría dejando la salida a la familia vongola dejando de último a Hibari quien traía en su espalda a una inconciente Haru, el agujero se cerro detrás de él, los chicos observaron su entorno suspirando aliviados de al fin regresar a casa… O a la tierra; ya que habían regresado al mismo lugar del que habían partido. La montaña Namimori.

Todos voltearon a ver a Haru cuando notaron que estaba despertando.

— Mm… —Haru pestaño un par de veces para poder acostumbrarse a los rayos del sol.

— Haru-chan ¿como ti sientes? —Kyoko fue la primera en estar a su lado cuando, Hibari la deposito en el suelo.

Haru poso su mano en su rostro como si un dolor de cabeza tuviese.

— Tuve una pesadilla… Donde Sheena me besaba como modo de afecto desu.

Kyoko se rió nerviosa, no sabiendo si era bueno el decirle o no que eso si había pasado, los chicos miraron para otro lado, si decidían decirle o no daba igual, mientras no fueran ellos los que informaran a la castaña que Sheena SI la había besado.

Al final decidieron no decir nada, para la salud mental de la chica.

— Aaaaaw… Tengo sueño…

— Herbívora… no estés de floja… —Hibari comenzó a sentir cansanció de repente.

— No… Hables que tú… —No termino de hablar ya que el suelo la venció, y gracias a que estaba sentada solo se fue de espaldas mientras dormía.

Hibari por otro lado cayó de bruces a un lado de la castaña quedando a centímetros uno del otro.

Kyoko cayo acostada de lado y no solo ellos, Tsuna y demás guardianes fueron cayendo del sueño incluso Reborn y Fon se durmieron sin saber que había algo detrás de ello.

Justo en el cielo dos figuras se alzaban sobre la familia Vongola mientras sus cuerpos en forma de espectros brillaban con fuerza, una de las figuras miraba a donde Hibari y Haru estaban, sonriendo de lo lindos que se veían así mientras dormían.

— Sheena-nii ¿Estas segura?

— Desde el principió se nos dijo. Borrar sus memorias una vez terminara la prueba.

— Umm… Es una pena, ellos no recordaran que se gustan o que ya se besaron.

Reih miro a Tsuna y a Kyoko y aunque no habían caído dormidos uno cerca del otro, sabía que de algún modo u otro, si recordaban el beso o no. Tsuna y Kyoko terminarían juntos.

— Lo sé, pero será todo una aventura para ellos.

Sheena miro por última vez a Haru con una sonrisa amena y girar hacia su hermana.

— Es hora de irnos. —Reih asintió.

— ¿Mh? Hermana… ¿No sientes que olvidamos algo?

— Mh… No para nada.

—…

Reih no estaba tan segura, ella tenía el presentimiento de que estaba olvidando algo; pero aun así siguió a su hermana para regresar a Gailla.

En la residencia de los Sawada la risas exageradas del pequeño guardián del rayo se escuchaban por toda la casa, así como los reclamos de la pequeña I-pin para con el niño vaca por robar su dulce.

.

.

.

.

.

— **¡OLVIDAMOS BORRARLE LA MEMORIA AL NIÑO VACA!**

The End…

**Y ahora si; esto es el fin (Se escucha música de fondo: Aaaaleluya aleluya~) esté fick luego de muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchos años al fin está terminado TTuTT Lamento de verdad, de verdad haberme tardado taaaaaaaaaaaanto con esto se que deben de odiarme TT^TT pero en fin a que se acabo esta travesía **

**Mi primer fick al fin se termino LOL que osadía la mía **

**Pero bueno agradesco a las lectoras/res que estuvieron siguiendo el fick y a los que en verdad fueron pasientes a la hora de esperar una actualización a esto; y de verdd gracias!**

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay; MuschelWars; Tsukiko2307; Jizunairo; DarkinocensDLT y a Marlen-sama.**

**Gracias a los mencionados por haber firmado el capitulo anterior y a los que me han estado siguiendo a lo largo de estos años TTwTT se les quiere de verdad.**


End file.
